Plenilunio: Las crónicas
by Lily Boom
Summary: Todas las historias del pasado de algunos personajes que ayudarán a entender mejor la saga de fanfics que escribo. Jejeje. Bueno, aquí los fans de OCs como Chad o Ivvan, y Lily podrán ver satisfecha su curiosidad sobre sus pasados.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO: DECLARACIÓN DE INTENCIONES**

(Voz de la autora: Lily Boom)

Como ya comenté en un post de Plenilunio 6, estaba dudando y barajando la posibilidad de hacer un tomo extra de Plenilunio donde se recogiesen las historias de todos esos personajes que no son ni de los libros de Stephanie Meyer ni la pareja protagonista del romance de nuesta saga de Plenilunio pero que ya se han ganado un huequito en nuestros corazones por uno u otro motivo.

Ya había ido publicando algunos capítulos sueltos por los 6 libros un poco como aclaración a algunos asuntos que son tabú o bien no los sabe todo el mundo y probablemente solo siga vivo en la memoria del principal personaje que normalmente suele ser el narrador, casi nunca ha hecho falta decir quién era el narrador puesto que todos sabíamos un poco el trasfondo de los personajes y en algún momento de la narración podíamos identificar al narrador si bien, es cierto que siempre conservan el nombre tal cual (salvo Alex que por razones de seguridad, coartadas y trabajo todos sabemos que cambia de nombre tanto como de camisa) así que en algún momento salía el nombre lo que lo identificaba de inmediato.

Así pues, hemos visto ya un poco de los pasados de algunos personajes como Louie, Sorien, Jagger, los primos de Alex y protectores de la casa Valerius, Ivvan e incluso Carrick que murió hacía tiempo cuando se comienza Plenilunio 1; de igual modo hemos podido tener un ligero vistazo de algunos otros personajes y hemos comprobado que la vida de todos estaba unida por un hilo común que es Isabella Alexandrine.

En cierto modo es curioso cómo personas tan diferentes como pueden ser Ivvan y Carrick han tenido algo en común como es a esta mujer, claro que las circustancias de ambos han sido algo diferentes.

Por otro lado, también es cierto que he recibido preguntas de gente (via posts, e-mail o incluso en clase y por móvil de algunos conocidos y amigos) sobre los pasados de algunos personajes que como Ivvan, no aparecen tanto en la historia o cuyos pasados no están aún muy claros; preguntas sobre cómo es posible que Lillian (Lily) Crawlen llegase a ser una niña vampiro y se haya mantenido oculta de los Vulturis que no olvidemos que no permitían este tipo de prácticas o incluso interés por saber qué pasó con Jagger o Sorien o cómo es posible que Sorien sea un personaje que tan pronto está haciendo la puñeta a Alex y cia como está tranquilito en el caribe con Heidi para enseñarla a divertirse y gozar la vida han quedado sin respuesta en la saga de Plenilunio y veo que hay a gente que sí que le interesaría saberlo, como veo que hay cierto interés por varios de los OCs secundarios, al final me he atrevido a publicar este breve tomo extra con algunos capítulos que recogen trozos de pasado de estos grandes olvidados o incomprendidos.

Bueno, que veo que me estoy poniendo aquí un testamento y supongo que muchos cogeréis este capítulo y tras 6 líneas pasaréis a ver si cambio de voz para contar una historia (como me temo que ya he hecho por ahí en el resto de Plenilunios) así que creo que ya vale de explicaciones y de enrollarme con diatribas absurdas, en seguida posteo el primer capítulo que me temo que ya habréis leído, así que… paciencia, pronto llegarán más capítulos nuevos y lo más probable es que los vaya alternando con capítulos viejos, jeje.

Va a haber que estar un poco atento porque en algunos igual cambio algún punto un poco o añado trocitos o algo.

Oh, y además, para hacerlo más divertido, no diré quién es el que está hablando y recordando cada capítulo, vais a tener que adivinarlo vosotros en la mayoría de casos, jeje; aunque la verdad es que soy bastante predecible en este sentido y creo que dejo algunas pistas bastante evidentes desde casi el principio; por si sirve de algo aquí os dejo un par de pistas:

**Pista 1:** Generalmente los lugares de donde comienza la historia os van a dejar una pista bastante clara sobre el narrador.

**Pista 2:** Al igual que con los lugares, en algunos capítulos se dejan caer fechas o sucesos del tiempo lo que también podría daros una pista sobre el narrador.

**Pista 3**: Evidentemente, los narradores van a ser personajes que han salido en Plenilunio, en cualquiera de los libros, así que si vais atando cabos con las anteriores lo más probable es que lo sepáis de inmediato o dudéis entre 2 o 3 opciones en algún caso.

**Pista 4:** Fijaros en los atributos que tienen los personajes porque os van a ser de ayuda.

**Pista 5:** Evidentemente, en algún lugar se va a nombrar al personaje que lo está narrando y ahí sí que seguro que ya podéis sacar quién es, solo hay que estar atentos.

Y tras estas divagaciones del autor… os dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste.


	2. Chapter 1: Isabella Alexandrine

**CAPÍTULO 1: CONVERSIÓN.**

(Rumanía, año 1615 dc.)

"¡Señorita Isabella!" Gritó una señora mayor vestida con ropas de criada de una casa señorial. "¡Señorita Isabella!"

"Tranquila Valia." Le dijo una señora morena con un rostro juvenil y angelical sonriéndole ampliamente. "Seguro que mi hija está correteando por los jardines."

"Claro, señora." Le dijo la mujer. "Pero no es una actividad propia de pequeñas damas que se precien."

"Tranquila." Le dijo la señora riéndose divertida. "La pequeña solo tiene 4 años. Ya tendrá tiempo de aprender modales cuando crezca un poco."

"La señora Victoria es demasiado considerada con su hija." Dijo la señora. "Claro que yo solo soy una pobre ama de cría, mi opinión no vale nada." Afirmó haciendo una reverencia sutil.

"Ay, Valia." Le dijo la señora suspirando divertida. "Me temo que no recuerdas que mi hija es una cría aún. Sus modales en la mesa son dignos de una princesa y su carácter es afable y dulce."

"Y demasiado consentida, si se me permite la observación." Dijo la mujer. "¡Ah, Pavel!. ¡Pavel por dios, dime que sabes dónde está la señorita Isabella!"

"Pues verás, señora." Le dijo él haciendo una reverencia burlesca a la criada y una respetuosa a la señora Victoria. "Resulta que estaba encargándome del jardín, ya saben que con este frío los pobres árboles están un poco... secos. Cuando de pronto... apareció un hada."

"¡Oh, no te preguntamos por hadas, pedazo animal!" Le dijo la criada. "¡Te preguntamos por la señorita!"

Entonces la señora Victoria se dio cuenta de que detrás del apuesto criado había un pequeño bulto del que salían unas zapatillas pequeñas.

"¿Es más o menos así de grande... con unos preciosos ojos verdes... y el pelo negro y largo y ligeramente ondulado sujeto por atrás con un par de trenzas laterales?"

"¡Sabes perfectamente que sí!" Le dijo la criada mientras la señora sonreía y aguantaba la risa.

"Entonces no la he visto." Afirmó el hombre.

"Vamos, Valia." Le dijo la señora de la casa. "Será mejor que vayamos a buscarla por dentro. Igual está en la biblioteca."

El bulto tembló suavemente y la señora sonrió.

"Vamos, pequeña." Le dijo Pavel cuando ambas señoras se habían ido. "Ya puedes salir."

"Gracias Pavel." Le dijo la pequeña saliendo de su espalda con una sonrisa amplia.

"Oye, no deberías andar escondiéndote así de tu madre ¿sabes?" Me dijo suavemente y cogiéndome en un brazo. "Además, tienes que ir a casa de la condesa. ¿Qué dirá si te ve con esta cara de duende tuya y con la mejilla manchada por andar jugando en el jardín?"

"Me limpiaré antes de ir." Afirmó ella mientras entraban a la casa.

"Eso espero, jovencita." Dijo una voz tras ellos. "O te meterás en líos muy gordos. ¿Vas a ir a prepararte?"

"Sí, mamá..." Le dijo mientras Pavel le depositaba en el suelo.

"Además, hoy vas a conocer a unos primos ¿no quieres estar guapa?" Le dijo la señora sonriéndole. "Mira que si no tus primos pensarán que eres una de las criadas. Y dirán... 'Mira que niña más fea, y que sucia está... no queremos ser amigos de ella.' ¿Quieres que digan eso?"

"¡No!" Dijo la niña asustada. "Ya verás, voy a ser amiga de todos mis primos y primas. Y todos me querrán mucho, y dirán que soy la más guapa y..."

"Y antes tienes que lavarte esta cara, peinarte y ponerte tu mejor vestido ¿verdad?" Le dijo la mujer frotándole suavemente la mejilla manchada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y ahora pórtate bien." Me dijo mi madre suavemente mientras me ponía bien mi mechón rebelde. "Tus primos han pasado mucho tiempo en Francia y son unos caballeros. No queremos que se piensen que somos unas pequeñas salvajes pueblerinas ¿verdad?"

"Los chicos son tontos..." Le dijo la chica medio quejándose.

"Ya, pero son tus primos... ¿no tienes ganas de tener amigos en la familia?" Le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"Vaaaleee." Acabo diciendo la niña. "Pero si se echan a llorar no me digas nada."

"Vale." Le dijo la señora mientras le cogía la mano para entrar a una sala.

"¡Victoria!" Le saludó una mujer.

"¡Amelie, querida!" Le dijo la mujer sonriendo y abrazándola.

La verdad es que no conocía a esa mujer, sin embargo, era evidente que mi madre sí lo hacía.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" Me dijo la señora que tenía el pelo rubio. "¡Así que esta es la famosa Isabella Alexandrine!"

"Isabella, esta es tía Amelie." Me dijo mi madre.

"Encantada." Le contesté haciéndola la reverencia de mujer y haciéndola reir.

"Estoy segura que te vas a llevar bien con tus primos." Me dijo cogiéndome en brazos para darme un gran beso.

"Amelie…" Le dijo me madre. "Mi hija es aún muy pequeña para…"

"Lo sé, tengo dos hijos de su edad más o menos." Le dijo ella. "Aunque Pierre hace ya unos años que es de los nuestros, y Jagger está también en sus primeros años de control… Pero Lucien, Louie y Sorien aún son muy jóvenes."

"¿Quienes?" Pregunté suavemente.

"Tus primos." Me dijo mi madre sonriendo. "Venimos a conocerles ¿recuerdas?"

"Estoy segura que te llevarás bien con ellos." Me dijo tía Amelie sonriéndome.

La verdad es que no era tan malo, yo solo quería ver a la abuelita Arianna, que nada más verme me cogió en brazos sonriendo.

La verdad es que la abuelita daba un poco de miedo. Parecía una señora de mediana edad, pero su pelo tenía canas ya. Era raro, porque el resto de gente de la casa eran todo jóvenes como mi mamá, y la mayoría más jóvenes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

La primera vez que vi a mis primos los Dubois fue un poco rara.

El padre estaba sentado en una de las sillas que me parecían tronos y tenía a un niño a cada lado. El de su izquierda era mayor, debía tener unos 15 años o así, mientras que el otro, el de su derecha, era más joven y debía rondar por mi edad. También había una chica, pero parecía mantenerse un poco al margen de los hombres.

"Chicos, os presento a Isabella Alexandrine Valerius, es una prima vuestra." Les dijo tía Amelie. "Su mamá y yo somos grandes amigas, así que espero que la tratéis bien."

"Estoy seguro que nuestros hijos sabrán muy bien cómo tratar a su prima." Le dijo el hombre. "Señorita... yo soy Enriqu Dubois."

"_Enchantez._" Le dije suavemente haciendo la reverencia que me habían enseñado de siempre.

"_Tres bien!_" Me dijo el hombre. "¡Vaya, vaya... veo que tengo una sobrina muy inteligente y bien educada! Estos son nuestros hijos, Lucien..."

"Encantez." Me dijo el que parecía mayor cogiéndome la mano y besándola suavemente.

"Y él es Loiue, debéis tener... la misma edad." Me dijo su padre mientras el aludido me hacía un gesto de cabeza e intentaba copiar el saludo de su hermano.

"¡Amelie!" Dijo un joven de pelo blanco y puntas rojas entrando. "_Dis Sorien d'arrêter de me suivre! _(¡Dile a Sorien que deje de seguirme!)"

"_Enfants_!" Les dijo la tía Amelie.

"Señor... esos chicos siempre dando problemas." Se quejó tío Enriqu. "_Amelie! __Faites la faveur de la maîtrise de ces enfants!_ (¡Haz el favor de controlar a esos críos!)_  
__Ils sont une nuisance continue!_ (¡Son una molestia contínua!) _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez eu à les traduire! _(¡ No entiendo por qué tenías que traerlos.!)"

"¿Quiénes son?" Pregunté yo suavemente.

"Son Jagger y Sorien." Me dijo Lucien. "Son solo un par de problemas constantes."

La verdad es que fue curioso, porque el mayor, el que supuse que era Jagger, se me quedó mirando con curiosidad mientras tía Amelie les reñía en francés y luego le dijo algo antes de que llegase un chico rubio y se les llevase.

"Cariño." Me dijo mi madre. "Nosotros vamos a hablar aquí. ¿Por qué no te llevas a tus primos y les enseñas la casa?"

"Vale." Le dije.

Fue curioso, porque esos dos chicos, parecían más callados que el resto de mis familiares.

Les paseé por toda la mansión enseñándoles todos los rincones que conocía; hasta que fuimos a un salón donde la abuela tenía un montón de cuadros para enseñarles los cuadros de la familia. Entonces fue cuando por primera vez les vi.

Allí dentro estaba el primo Corven, uno de los más mayores, estaba inclinado sobre alguien y cuando nos vio levantó la cabeza y al ver su boca manchada de sangre me asusté y grité.

"Oh, no, no, no, no..." Dijo el primo. "¡No, no gritéis, por favor!. ¿Veis? No es nada, tranquilos. Soy yo, Corven..."

"Oh, Corven..." Le dijo Jacqes. "¿No podías haberte ido a otro sitio?"

"Vamos, vamos..." Nos dijo James cogiéndome en brazos mientras sollozaba y haciéndome enterrar la cara en sus ropas.

"¡Corven!" Rugió mi abuela apareciendo tras los primos de la puerta. "¡Maldito maleducado y desagradecido chico!"

"Abuela, nosotros nos llevamos a los niños." Dijo Alastar cogiendo a Louie y Lucien de las manos.

"Pobrecita..." Me dijo James acariciándome la cara con el pulgar mientras me llevaba en brazos. "Ese tonto de Corven... que susto te ha metido..."

La verdad es que mis primos y primas parecían tener me cariño; al menos los chicos lo tenían sincero. Había 4 primos que hacían las veces de protectores, eran Alastar, Badr Al-din, Jacqes y Lorenzo. James era también buen guerrero, claro, que entonces, la mayoría de hombres sabían pelear.

"¿Por qué se ha asustado tanto?" Preguntó Lucien al primo que les llevaba de la mano cuando me sentaron en las rodillas de James y Alexander vino a hacerme carantoñas también.

"Es que a ella no le han contado aún el secreto de la familia." Les dijo Alastar. "Tenemos prohibido alimentarnos en zonas visibles de la casa, por si acaso alguno de los pequeños nos ve."

"Pero si es normal." Le dijo Lucien. "Nuestros padres se alimentan así..."

"Jagger." Oímos una voz tras nosotros que le llamaba. "Haz el favor."

"Hola, niñita." Me dijo el chico de pelo blanco y puntas rojas mirándome con una sonrisa irónica. "¿Te da miedo ese hombre?"

"Eh, Jagger." Le dijo James. "Aléjate de ella."

"No." Le dije yo. "Jagger es otro primo..."

"Pero peque..." Me dijo James enterrando su boca en mi pelo sobre mi oreja. "Esos tres no son de fiar..."

Entonces yo le aparté la cara y me solté para ir a acercarme a mi primo que me miró con ironía antes de que el chico rubio mayor que iba con ellos me diese un empujoncito que me tiró de culo al suelo.

"Vamos Jagger." Le dijo el chico mientras mis primos mayores se preparaban para mostrarle que nadie me tocaba. "No te juntes con ellos."

"Pierre es un borde." Me dijo Lucien ayudándome a levantar mientras Alexander me levantaba con un par de dedos sin esfuerzo.

"Isabella, no te juntes con esos frikis." Me dijo Alastar. "No son sangre limpia."

((Por cierto, lo de 'sangre limpia' no tiene que ve con Harry Potter; sería 'trigo límpio', pero como son vampiros cambian 'trigo' por 'sangre'. Puntillitas de vampiro. Perdón por el inciso.))

"Eh, Alex." Me dijo James. "¿Y si te dejo mi juguete y jugamos un poco?"

"Pero no se lo decimos a la abuela..." Le dije sonriendo y haciendo el signo de silencio.

"Secreto de primos." Me dijo él.

"James..." Le avisaron. "Recuerda lo que dicen..."

"Aquí nadie se va a chivar ¿a que no?" Le dijo James.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"A la derecha..." Me dijo James. "¡Eh, has mejorado un montón!"

Ese tipo de cosas me hacían feliz. Solo era jugar con espaditas de madera, pero era divertido igualmente.

Pronto se nos había unido Alastar y Lucien que peleaban con nosotros, dos a dos.

Alastar y yo contra James y Lucien. Sobra decir que los dos mayores nos ganaron limpiamente.

"Eh, vosotros dos." Les llamó Ben Al-din. "Dejar de jugar y vamos, hay que castigar a Corven. ¿Cuántas veces hay que deciros que no podemos hacer eso con la señorita?" Añadió dándoles un golpe en la espalda a cada uno.

"Vamos, Al." Le dijo Alastar. "Es solo una niña."

"Además, no podrás negar que hemos conseguido calmarla." Le dijo James.

Fue curioso, porque Lucien pronto fue recogido por un grupo de primas que vieron en él a un muñequito. Así que me quedé yo con un monigote en un tocón.

"Hola Louie." Le dije suavemente viendo que estaba a unos metros de mí mirándome con timidez.

Él solo me saludó con un gesto y se acercó un poco.

La verdad es que parecía un poco tímido, y debía ser más o menos de mi edad. Sin embargo, me daba la impresión que no le caía yo bien.

"Ah, no... no es... eso." Murmuró suavemente. "Es que... eres..."

Ahora era cuando venía que sus padres le habían dicho que no me hiciese llorar o algo así. Siempre era igual, todo el mundo me trataba como si fuese una muñequita de cristal, algo débil y frágil que hay que tratar con delicadeza por si se rompe de un momento a otro.

"Eres... genial." Me dijo.

"Que va... aún soy mala." Afirmé dejándome caer junto a él. "Y encima es todo... Isabella, no hagas esto; Isabella, no hagas lo otro; Isabella, las señoritas no hacen eso... Estoy harta."

"A mí me habían dicho que las chicas no sabían pelear." Me dijo él.

"¿Quieres probar?" Le dije sonriendo y cogiendo la otra espada de madera que había.

"Mi hermano no sabe." Me dijo Lucien que parecía haberse escapado de las otras primas. "Pero si quieres yo podría ser tu oponente."

"No... no sé... muy bien." Le dije.

"No importa, yo os enseño." Nos dijo. "¿Lou? Vaya, es la primera vez que coges un palo."

La verdad es que pulir mi esgrima nos costó un poco, años incluso; cualquiera era mejor que yo, hasta que...

"¡Vale, vale, me rindo!" Me dijo Alastar riéndose cuando le derribé junto a Louie mientras mantenía mi espada contra el primero y la del segundo contra este. "Nos rendimos."

"Es humillante que una chica os gane." Dijo Lucien.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?" Le dije ayudando a ambos primos a levantarse.

Era curioso, yo ya tenía 15 años y en cambio Alastar como el resto no habían envejecido lo más mínimo.

"Yo sé lo que me conviene." Afirmó Lucien sonriendo a medias.

"Creo que Lucien es un cagón." Afirmó el primo Sorien que ahora tenía los 18 o así y los ojos rojos.

"Sorien, nosotros no nos insultamos." Le reñí.

"Bueno... pues yo me voy a ir ya." Nos dijo Alastar. "Creo que Ben vuelve a estar que muerde. Será mejor que no nos pille haciendo esto o se pensará cualquier cosa."

"¿Louie?" Le dije.

Entonces asintió y volvimos a ponernos en posición.

"Pret..." Dijimos.

"En garde." Me dijo mientras ambos nos poníamos en posición.

Las peleas eran divertidas, nunca nos hacíamos verdadero daño, pero a veces pasaba como ese día.

"¡Isabella Alexandrine Valerius!" Me gritaron.

"Oh, mierda..." Murmuré yo.

"¡Isabella Alexandrine Valerius!" Me dijo la 'abuelita' Arianna que en realidad era mi supuesta tatarabuela. "¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que las damas no deben pelear como si fuese muchachos?!"

"Sí, abuelita..." Le dijimos los dos.

La verdad es que siempre nos caía una bronca de campeonato si nos pillaba la abuela; aquella fue la última vez que vi a Louie y a su hermano. Poco después me enteré que su hermana había muerto atravesada por una estaca, justo cuando me enteré de qué era lo que había visto hacer al primo Corven aquel día que me asusté.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Tu vigésimo cumpleaños, Isa." Me dijo mi primo Kai sonriéndome y dándome un beso. "¿Qué tal lo llevas?"

"Estoy un poco asustada." Afirmé. "Alira dice que duele mucho... y las otras chicas..."

"Bah, no te dejes asustar." Me dijo Lorenzo.

"Tú eres nuestra princesita." Afirmó Alastar dándome un beso enorme en la mejilla. "Y siempre lo vas a ser."

"¿Y si no funciona?" Les dije. "¿Y si algo sale mal?. ¿Y si me convierto en una máquina asesina y...?"

"Shhh.... shhh, shhh, shh." Me dijo James sonriéndome. "Todo va a salir bien. La abuela es la mejor."

"Pensaba que lo haría mi madre." Les dije asustada.

"¿Victoria?" Me dijeron.

"Eh... Isa." Me dijo Shawn poniéndose sobre una rodilla y cogiéndome la mano. "Tu madre no... bueno, no puede ser la que lo haga, tiene que ser la matriarca..."

"Pero vosotros..." Les dije. "Las primas..."

"Nosotros no somos Valerius puros." Me contestó Ben Al-din. "Las sucesoras deben ser mordidas por la condesa. Y el día que ella muera, por su sucesora que pronto serás tú."

"Isabella." Me llamó mi abuela.

Me costó dejarme ir, sin darme cuenta, me había agarrado con fuerza a las manos más cercanas, las de James y la de Alexander. Y precisamente fue este último el que me acompañó hasta que me solté.

Todo iba a ser rápido, tendría lugar en un dormitorio y allí yo moriría y luego... luego renacería siendo un monstruo.

No, no todos los vampiros eran monstruos; mis primos no eran monstruos, les quería un montón y ellos a mí...

"Isabella, primero debes despejar tu cabeza de dudas." Me dijo la condesa tendiéndome una copa llena de sangre y con la mirada fija en mí.

"Lo siento." Le dije. "Es que..."

"Sí, yo también tenía dudas." Me dijo. "Pero te aseguro, que esto es necesario. Ya sabes que mi deber es ser la cabeza de este enorme cuerpo, yo reino, yo controlo... yo protejo a nuestra familia; y cuando yo muera, si no tienes hijas, mi deber recaerá en ti."

"Es solo que... yo no soy un gobernante." Le dije dudando. "No soy fuerte, no sé de política..."

"¿Acaso no quieres proteger a tu familia?" Me dijo como si de verdad fuese mi abuela, esa figura afable y cariñosa que son las abuelitas de los cuentos. "Piensa en tu familia." Me dijo rozándome la mejilla con los dedos mientras yo miraba a la copa fijamente y con dudas aún. "¿No deseas protegerla?"

Todas las dudas se despejaron de pronto. Mi familia; los chicos, ellos habían estado allí cuando mi madre murió. Mi familia, todos ellos, me habían arropado durante esos 4 años; habían vengado su muerte por mí, me habían protegido siempre... Y ahora yo iba a protegerles. Claro que deseaba protegerles, yo les cuidaría.

Bebí la copa entera, no paré ni un segundo de tragar hasta vaciarla; sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre rica en hierro, y cuando la acabé, se me cayó de las manos.

Entonces sentí el aguijonazo de los colmillos de mi tatarabuela clavándose en mi yugular, el ardor de la ponzoña que estaba ya corriendo por mis venas a los segundos del dolor, era una tortura y me intenté retorcer convulsivamente mientras mi antepasada me mantenía con fuerza abajo para que no me moviese.

Las imágenes entrando en mi mente, el miedo, el horror... la ira de miles de personas antes que yo.

Era terrorífico.

Entonces fue como si no tuviese yo fuerza, todo se hizo borroso y acabó por oscurecerse mientras mis párpados caían. Todo el dolor paró de pronto.

Era como flotar, volé por nubes en la oscuridad, vi un agujero de luz, me acercaba a él, pero de pronto, sentí como si me cogiesen del tobillo con una cuerda sin presión e invisible que tiraba de mí para alejarme de la luz.

Parpadeé suavemente, a mi alrededor había luz. No, no era luz, tan solo era algún rayo de luna que se colaba por una persiana.

No había luz, era yo la que veía en la oscuridad.

Estaba un poco confusa, pero lo curioso es que no me sentía mal, solo parecía tener sed. Sí, tenía sed, como si hubiese pasado días sin probar el agua.

Era raro, pensé que me dolería todo cuando despertase, en cambio estaba genial. Me senté y me levanté de la cama.

No estaba cansada, no necesitaba dormir; necesitaba beber algo.

Entonces pasé ante un espejo y di dos pasos atrás para ponerme frente a él tras pasarlo de largo.

Observé que el reflejo me mostraba la imagen de una criatura extraña.

Mi primera reacción fue un placer impensable.

La criatura extraña en el espejo era increíblemente bella, cada pequeño detalle era precioso, tanto como el de un ángel.

Era fluida incluso en la inmovilidad, y su rostro inmaculado era pálido como la luna contra el marco de su pelo oscuro y sedoso.

Sus costillas eran suaves y fuertes, la piel relucía suavemente, luminosa como una perla.

Mi segunda reacción fue el horror.

¿Quién era esa chica?

Entonces vi los ojos rojos y con sed de sangre y la realidad me golpeó.

Esa chica que me devolvía la mirada era yo.

Me había convertido en un monstruo.

Ahí comenzaba mi infierno personal, mi pesadilla… me habían matado, y alguien me había devuelto a la vida. Una vida eterna que me condenaba a ser un monstruo asesino sediento de sangre.

Belleza letal y soledad, durante una eternidad.

De pronto, la eternidad cobraba otro sentido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Que guapa estás!" Me dijeron algunos primos cuando salí por la puerta vestida solo con una especie de camisola medio transparente a la luz de la poca iluminación que había allí.

"Pero mírala." Afirmó Alastar haciéndome girar sobre mi misma.

"¿Veis?" Afirmó Ben Al-din sonriendo. "Sabía que iba a mantener un poco de color."

"Parece una perla." Afirmó Alexander. "Estás preciosa."

De pronto, todos estaban rodeándome, como si fuese algo nuevo.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras?" Me dijo Nina, una prima de rizos azabache tirando a morados preocupada junto a su hermana Kimberly y a su hermano adoptivo Corven.

"Me siento... rara." Afirmé aún un poco confusa y suavemente. "Es... no sé, no siento nada... y a la vez, tengo sed."

"¡Que alguien le traiga su regalo!" Dijo alguien.

"Prima, ten." Me dijo Sun-yi, una tía-prima con la que nunca había hablado. "Bebe."

"No seas tonta, Sun-yi." Le dijo Dalma. "Es una mujer, debería tomar su primera sangre de un hombre."

Al momento tenía los brazos de todos mis primos delante.

Fue algo de lo que más tarde, cuando me regresase mi cordura, me sentiría abochornada, porque mis ojos se pusieron oscuros de pronto y olí el aire con gula y éxtasis para coger el brazo de Alastar y morderle.

Uno a uno fui probando la sangre de todos mis primos, bastante de cada uno y aún así, parecía no saciar mi sed nunca.

"Se te pasará pronto." Me dijo James. "Sabes que esto no va como siempre te ha funcionado."

"James." Le dijo Katrinna, una de mis supuestas tías, antes de girarse a mí. "Ahora nunca tendrás hambre, ni sed... no sentirás cansancio, ni dolor hasta que no te unas a tu compañero del alma y alguien lo mate. Lo único que sentirás será un deseo irrefrenable de sangre; nunca debes negarlo, pues de hacerlo, sería peligroso ya que enloquecerías."

"No quiero matar a nadie." Afirmé mirándola.

"Mira tus ojos, están llenos de la sangre que de ahora en adelante vas a buscar." Me dijo. "Ya la has tomado ahora, pronto necesitarás más. Por eso... ahí tienes tu regalo de iniciación." Afirmó mientras me traían un muchacho joven atado y con los ojos vendados que hizo que todas las mujeres pusiesen ojos de deseo, de un animal al que le han puesto su presa en bandeja justo ante sus ojos.

Entonces le quitaron la venda y me vio; nuestros ojos son como un hechizo para los humanos, hacen que se enganchen a nosotros como si fuésemos una marca de heroína super-potente.

No pude controlarlo, su sangre era demasiado atrayente para alguien tan inexperto y sediento como yo. Con un solo movimiento le quitaron las esposas mientras entre todos taponaban las posibles salidas, el pobre no tuvo escapatoria; aunque me entretuve un rato jugando con él como el gato que juega con el ratón antes de matarlo y devorarlo, no pude evitar saltarle al cuello en contra de mi voluntad y mi mente; le sequé hasta la última gota de sangre.

Remordimientos. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ellos ya que pasé una temporada siendo carnívora.

No es algo de lo que me enorgulleciese, nunca lo hice.

De hecho, ahora sé que todo lo malo que me ha pasado me lo gané yo. Por eso no puedo quejarme cada vez que alguien al que quiero y que es importante para mí desaparece...

Soy una asesina, nací siéndolo y moriré siéndolo.


	3. Chapter 2: Louie

**Capítulo 2: La belle France.**

París, año 1610 DC.

De pronto unos gritos de dolor rasgaron el silencio del palacio ducal de los Dubois y al momento, un par de doncellas corrieron a la cocina a coger más agua caliente y unos trapos.

"_Papa_." Dijo un niño moreno que tenía alrededor de los 11 años a su padre que estaba sentado en una especie de trono en un salón mirando unos pergaminos. "_Papa, j'ai peur__._ (Papi, tengo miedo) _Maman va mourir?_ (¿Se va a morir mamá?)"

"No se va a morir, no?" Dijo un niño rubio claro de unos 2 años o así medio lloriqueando y con los ojos brillantes pero sin llorar.

"Sorien, niñato, deja de llorar como una niña." Le dijo un chico de pelo casi blanco con las puntas rojas.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" Les gruñó el hombre dejando los pergaminos con un golpe en la mesa.

La verdad es que últimamente, estaba de peor humor, sobre todo cuando se había enterado de que aquellos tres críos tendrían que vivir allí, con ellos.

Había intentado evitarles puesto que no eran sus hijos; al principio se había puesto furioso con su esposa cuando el mayor de ellos, que tenía 18 apareció con el pequeño de pelo blanco y un bebé de un año y medio de pelo rubio casi blanco en brazos en la puerta de su casa una noche de lluvia diciendo que quería ver a Amelié, su querida esposa que estaba embarazada de su hijo.

No, aquellos tres no eran para nada como él, ellos eran medio albinos, rubios y con los ojos claros salvo por el mayor mientras él era moreno y sus ojos eran ya rojos desde hacía años y antes habían sido negros como la noche sin luna.

Aquellos tres le recordaban al que debía ser su padre, y verlos era doloroso ya que nunca podría perdonar a su amada Amelié por aquella traición; sin embargo, al oír sus gritos de dolor rasgando el aire no podía evitar sentir un dolor intenso en el pecho… aunque no pudiera perdonar la traición… no le gustaba la idea de que ella muriese, si ella moría, nada salvaría al pequeño que llevaba en su vientre; por eso había tenido que aceptar a aquellos tres críos siniestros que le provocaban nauseas, por ella y por nadie más.

Y de pronto, aquellos gritos se cortaron y se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos más… solo unos segundos hasta que fue roto de nuevo por un llanto suave pero agudo de bebé y a Enriqu Dubois le había parecido siglos…

Entonces vio a una doncella corriendo por el pasillo, seguramente para coger algo mientras su querida hija Sonja volvía a leerle al hermano pequeño, Lucien aquel libro que tanto les gustaba que unos locos habían escrito recogiendo historias de países lejanos.

"Sonja, ve a ver si tu nuevo hermano está bien." Le mandó su padre.

La chica no dijo nada, tan solo le pasó el libro al niño y se levantó asintiendo antes de salir con paso suave y sin hacer el menor ruido fuera de lo normal.

"Enriqu." Le llamó una voz tras de él sobresaltándolo y haciéndole reaccionar con furia hacia aquel vampiro adolescente y rubio que era Pierre.

"Te he dicho miles de veces que no me molestéis cuando estoy trabajando." Le dijo Enriqu molesto.

"Amelié desea verte." Le dijo el chico.

Para aquellos tres chicos grimosos y tétricos ellos nunca serían familia, nunca llamaron a Amelié 'mamá'y desde luego, él nunca les permitió que le llamasen 'padre' ni nada parecido y ellos tampoco mostraron nunca ningún deseo de lo contrario.

Al final, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el orgullo, y Enriqu acabó encontrándose ante la puerta del dormitorio donde su mujer había ido a tener al niño.

Con cuidado y cierto miedo al no oír dentro respiración alguna, giró el pomo y entonces vio allí un espectáculo asombroso, su mujer estaba siendo limpiada con mucho cuidado por unas sirvientas y su hija movía al bebé suavemente mientras la partera que había asistido al parto acababa de guardar sus artilugios en la bolsa.

"Enhorabuena, señor Dubois." Le dijo la señora. "Ha sido un niño."

"Enriqu…" Le llamó su mujer aún con un evidente rastro del esfuerzo perlando su piel pálida de alabastro. "Amor mío… ¿dónde está mi bebé?..."

"Ten, madre." Le dijo Sonja pasándole al bebé tapado con una mantita y poniéndoselo en los brazos. "Iré a decirle a mis hermanos que tenemos un nuevo hermanito."

"Tú solo tienes un hermano." Le dijo Enriqu, su padre, molesto.

Entonces ella asintió antes de volver a irse del cuarto.

"Enriqu… ¿No es la cosa… más bella que… has visto nunca?" Le dijo Amelié.

¿Cómo estar furioso con ella? Amelié era una mujer bellísima y su corazón era realmente dulce; ella era la madre de sus hijos, ella era su compañera, su esposa… ella le había dado un heredero que llevar su apellido cuando él hubiese muerto.

"Sí, es precioso." Afirmó él manteniéndose casi impasible en su posición.

"Louie… mi precioso Louie…" Dijo Amelié suavemente mientras acariciaba su carita con un dedo. "Me pequeño y precioso Louie…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

París, año 1614 DC.

"¡Louie!" Gritó mi padre. "¡Louie Jean-Pierre Dubois!"

"Pierre, debes irte de aquí." Dijo mi hermana preocupada. "Si padre te encuentra…"

Yo me había escondido en la biblioteca para volver a leer el libro que papá le había quitado a Sonja cuando nos lo estaba leyendo; sabía que no debía hacer nada que disgustase a mi padre, pero la curiosidad por saber qué pasaba con aquella chica que llevaba comida a su abuela y el lobo que se había comido a la anciana fue más grande y acabé metiéndome en aquella sala para buscarlo e intentar descifrar qué ponía al final del cuento.

"Pierre, por favor…" Le dijo mi hermana.

"No temo a ese hombre." Dijo él. "Ese hombre no es mi padre."

"Pero él te acogió, a ti y a tus hermanos cuando el tuyo murió." Le dijo ella. "Es el marido de tu madre. ¿Acaso no es eso importante para ti?"

"Está bien, lo haré, por ti." Dijo él.

No era mi intención haber visto nada, pero cuando oí ruidos que se acercaban me había escondido mejor y no me habían visto siquiera.

La verdad es que temía a mi padre, al menos todo lo que un hijo puede temer a un padre y sobre todo a uno como el mío con el que todo son normas y maneras.

"¡Louie Jean-Pie…!" Dijo mi padre entrando a la biblioteca. "Ah, Sonja. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Vine a buscar un libro, padre." Le dijo ella.

"¿Has visto por una casualidad a tu hermano menor?" Le preguntó papá.

"¿A cual de todos?" Le dijo ella.

"A Louie." Dijo él. "Tiene que tomar sus lecciones."

"No padre." Dijo la chica sumisamente. "La última vez que le vi estaba en el salón dorado."

"Seguiré buscándole." Dijo el hombre.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sonja suspirase aliviada.

"Louie... ya puedes salir, será mejor que dejes de darnos a todos esos sustos." Le dijo la chica sacudiéndole un poco las ropas y estirándoselas. "Papá acabará por enfadarse contigo también si sigues comportándote así."

"¿Qué hacía Pierre a...?" Comenzó a decir Louie.

Entonces ella le cogió con cierta fuerza del brazo.

"Papá no puede enterarse de esto ¿me oyes?" Le dijo ella casi asustada. "¡¿Me oyes?!"

"Sonja, me... me haces daño..." Le dijo el pequeño con miedo.

De pronto ella se dio cuenta y le soltó asustada.

"Lo siento, no pretendía..." Dijo ella suavemente para cogerlo en brazos e intentar reconfortarlo. "Lo siento hermanito... es solo que... papá no puede saberlo, no podría entenderlo..."

"¿Por qué?" Le dijo Louis enjugándose sus lágrimas.

"Son cosas de mayores, no las entenderías..." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "A veces hasta a mí me cuesta entender algunas normas..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Palacio de la condesa Arianna Valerius, Rumania, año 1615 DC.

"Lucien, intenta se amable con tu prima, te recuerdo que es una chica y que es una damita delicada. Y Louie, alegra esa cara, cariño." Me dijo mi madre suavemente mientras me arreglaba un poco las chorreras de la camisa que me habían puesto para que estuviese presentable cuando me presentasen con mis hermanos Lucien y Sonja a la condesa Arianna y a la prima Isabella Alexandrine y tía Victoria. "Vuestra tía es una mujer muy buena, además, es muy alegre y seguro que os va a gustar."

"¿Y por qué no vais a presentar también a Pierre y los otros?" Le dijo Sonja aprovechando que papá no estaba.

"Sabéis que a vuestro padre no le gustaría." Le dijo mamá mientras me peinaba por milésima vez. "Bueno, y ahora vamos a ver a la abuelita ¿vale?"

La 'abuelita' resultó ser una mujer que parecía muy severa, sin embargo, resultó ser una señora amable y cariñosa también, aunque si bien es cierto que tenía el porte y un halo de gran dama. Pareció alegrarse de conocernos, y también de conocer a nuestros hermanastros, sin embargo, creo que nos prefería a nosotros por algún motivo.

Lo que ya fue otro cantar fueron nuestra tía Victoria y la prima.

Estábamos con nuestro padre en un salón donde él se había quedado a esperar a que acabásemos de ver a la condesa y hablando con otros hombres uno de ellos creo que se llamaba Lorenzo y cuando llegamos ese hombre nos saludó y se fue.

De la conversación que mantenían antes de que llegásemos nosotros solo pillé una frase que dijo mi padre: "No entiendo como una niña mestiza puede ser digna para suceder a esa anciana en el cargo. Se supone que la pureza lo es todo en esta familia."

"La joven lleva recibiendo una educación exquisita que la está preparando para tomar un día el cargo y..." Le había contestado el hombre parando justo un segundo antes de que entrásemos nosotros.

Me dio un poco de respeto, era grande y fuerte y llevaba una especie de pañuelo que ocultaba la calva, además, vestía al modo militar de la época pero sin armadura.

"_¿Qué tal estaba la condesa?_" Nos dijo en francés.

"_Era una señora mayor, pero no está muy arrugada_." Le dijo mi hermano.

"_Sí, lo suponía, tiene varios siglos_." Nos dijo. "_Ya sabéis, de nuestra noble raza_."

Yo aún seguía sin entenderlo muy bien, pero la raza de los 'caballeros de la noche' éramos superiores al resto, y los que éramos puros éramos una parte considerable de la nobleza, o lo éramos entonces.

"_¿Y tú Louie?_" Me dijo mi padre. "_Espero que hayas hablado más que normalmente._"

"Sí." Dije.

"_Mon dieu... esperemos que a la condesa no le hayas parecido demasiado retrasado o algo así..._" Dijo suspirando.

Entonces regresó mamá con una mujer y una niña.

"Chicos, os presento a Isabella Alexandrine Valerius, es una prima vuestra." Nos dijo mamá. "Su mamá y yo somos grandes amigas, así que espero que la tratéis bien."

Aquella fue la primera vez que veía a mi prima Isabella; era una niña de mi edad, más o menos, tenía el pelo negro y largo peinado de una manera completamente perfecta y vestida como una dama pequeña; sus modales parecían tan impecables que me di cuenta de por qué parecía complacer tanto a mis padres y por qué mi madre me dijo que era una 'damita delicada'. Todo en ella parecía apropiado y le daba una imagen delicada y de chica; sin embargo, tampoco me pasó desapercibido un cierto matiz en sus ojos.

Ahora me doy cuenta que aquel matiz que percibí en sus ojos era la decisión y la fuerza que más tarde serían su sello de identidad.

"Estoy seguro que nuestros hijos sabrán muy bien cómo tratar a su prima." Le dijo papá. "Señorita... yo soy Enriqu Dubois."

"_Enchantez._" Le dijo la chica suavemente haciendo la reverencia que era bastante perfecta para una niña de su edad.

"_Tres bien!_" Le dijo papá divertido. "¡Vaya, vaya... veo que tengo una sobrina muy inteligente y bien educada! Estos son nuestros hijos, Lucien..."

"Encantez." Le dijo Lucien cogiéndole la mano y besándola suavemente.

"Y él es Louie, debéis tener... la misma edad." Le dijo mi padre mientras yo le hacía un gesto de cabeza e intentaba copiar el saludo de Lucien sin que me saliese ni la mitad de natural.

"¡Amelié!" Dijo Jagger entrando sin ningún tipo de educación. "_Dis Sorien d'arrêter de me suivre! _(¡Dile a Sorien que deje de seguirme!)"

"_Enfants_!" Les dijo mamá.

"Señor... esos chicos siempre dando problemas." Se quejó papá antes de dirigirse a mamá en francés por respeto a la mujer y la niña. "_Amelié! __Faites la faveur de la maîtrise de ces enfants!_ (¡Haz el favor de controlar a esos críos!)_Ils sont une nuisance continue!_ (¡Son una molestia continua!) _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez eu à les traduire! _(¡No entiendo por qué tenías que traerlos!)"

"¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó la niña suavemente.

"Son Jagger y Sorien." Le contestó Lucien. "Son solo un par de problemas constantes."

La verdad es que fue curioso, porque Jagger se le quedó mirando con curiosidad mientras mamá les reñía en francés y luego le contestó algo antes de que llegase Pierre y se les llevase.

"Cariño." Le dijo su madre a la prima Isabella. "Nosotros vamos a hablar aquí. ¿Por qué no te llevas a tus primos y les enseñas la casa?"

"Vale." Le dijo ella sonriendo de una forma que hasta a mí me pareció encantadora antes de decirnos que le siguiésemos por favor y nos enseñaría la casa.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, nos llevó por toda la casa mostrándonos todos los rincones que conocía hasta que llegamos a un salón donde un chico de pelo largo y moreno estaba alimentándose de una mujer y cuando nos vio levantó la cabeza y al ver su boca manchada de sangre me asusté y nuestra prima gritó asustada.

"Oh, no, no, no, no..." Dijo el hombre. "¡No, no gritéis, por favor!. ¿Veis? No es nada, tranquilos. Soy yo, Corven..."

"Oh, Corven..." Le dijo otro hombre moreno con pinta de soldado y jubón rosado también apareciendo tras nosotros. "¿No podías haberte ido a otro sitio?"

"Vamos, vamos..." Nos dijo otro hombre, esta vez castaño y de apariencia normal cogiéndo a la prima en brazos mientras sollozaba y haciéndole enterrar la cara en sus ropas.

"¡Corven!" Rugió la condesa apareciendo tras hombres de la puerta. "¡Maldito maleducado y desagradecido chico!"

"Abuela, nosotros nos llevamos a los niños." Dijo un tercer hombre cogiéndonos a Lucien y a mí de las manos.

"Pobrecita..." Dijo el hombre que llevaba a la chica en brazos acariciándome la cara con el pulgar mientras me la llevaba en brazos. "Ese tonto de Corven... que susto te ha metido..."

La verdad es que a ella parecían tenerle todos cariño, no era como lo que tenían hacia nuestros padres el resto de familia, era... era como cariño, de verdad, del que recibían otros niños o como el que nos daba mamá cuando podía porque según papá, el cariño volvía a los hombres débiles y blandos.

"¿Por qué se ha asustado tanto?" Preguntó Lucien al hombre que nos llevaba de la mano cuando sentaron a la chica en las rodillas de su portador y un chico con apariencia un poco triste y de emo actual vino a hacerle carantoñas también.

"Es que a ella no le han contado aún el secreto de la familia." Nos dijo el hombre que nos había llevado de la mano. "Tenemos prohibido alimentarnos en zonas visibles de la casa, por si acaso alguno de los pequeños nos ve."

"Pero si es normal." Le dijo Lucien. "Nuestros padres se alimentan así..."

No se me había ocurrido ni por lo más remoto que la hija de uno de los nuestros no supiese que se alimentaban de sangre. Al saber que ella no sabía nada, entendí cómo tenía que haberse aterrorizado al ver a aquel hombre mordiendo a una mujer y alimentándose a base de chuparle la sangre lo que la mataría.

"Jagger." Oímos una voz tras nosotros que le llamaba. "Haz el favor."

"Hola, niñita." Le dijo este mirándole con una sonrisa irónica a un paso de ella y inclinándose hacia ella. "¿Te da miedo ese hombre?"

"Eh, Jagger." Le dijo el que la tenía en las rodillas. "Aléjate de ella."

"No." Le dijo ella cogiéndole de la camisa para mirar a Jagger mientras se sorbía los mocos. "Jagger es otro primo..."

"Pero peque..." Le dijo el hombre susurrando y enterrando su boca en su pelo sobre la oreja. "Esos tres no son de fiar..."

Entonces ella se aparto para soltarse e ir a acercarse a mi hermanastro que la miró con ironía antes de que Pierre se acercase y le diese un empujoncito que la tiró de culo al suelo.

"Vamos Jagger." Le dijo Pierre mientras los mayores se preparaban para mostrarle qué pasaba cuando tocaban a la princesita. "No te juntes con ellos."

"Pierre es un borde." Le dijo Lucien ayudándola a levantarse mientras el chico emo la levantaba con un par de dedos sin esfuerzo.

"Isabella, no te juntes con esos frikis." Le dijo el chico que nos había llevado hasta allí de la mano. "No son sangre limpia."

"Eh, Alex." Le dijo el que la había tenido en el regazo consolándola. "¿Y si te dejo mi juguete y jugamos un poco?"

"Pero no se lo decimos a la abuela..." Le dijo ella sonriendo y haciendo el signo de silencio.

Aquella niña era realmente algo sorprendente, si bien no solo no se puso a llorar cuando Pierre le dio el empujoncito tirándola de culo como habría hecho cualquier otra niña, parecía tener una predisposición especial a pensar que cualquier persona que le presentasen como familia era buena por naturaleza y ahora sonreía secándose la cara donde aún tenía algo de humedad de las lágrimas que había vertido antes.

"Secreto de primos." Le dijo él.

"James..." Le avisaron. "Recuerda lo que dicen..."

"Aquí nadie se va a chivar ¿a que no?" Le dijo él mirándonos a todos.

¿Y a quién se lo íbamos a decir? No conocíamos a nadie más que a ella y a la condesa, además, tenía interés en saber qué era eso tan importante y prohibido que debía ser guardado en secreto.

Y pronto lo descubrí, le dieron a la chica una espada de madera de esas que a nosotros nos habían dado desde los 3 años para entrenar en el manejo de la espada, una chica no sabría usarla, sin embargo, cuando comenzaron me di cuenta que aquella chica era realmente una caja de sorpresas, parecía tener el manejo de un niño que llevaba algo de tiempo entrenándose.

Pronto al hombre, James, se le unieron el que nos había traído y Lucien y pelearon brazo con brazo en dos equipos solo que, lógicamente, los mayores les ganaron y así siguieron hasta que llegó otro hombre y les riñó a los mayores antes de perderse todos ellos para que segundos más tarde, Lucien fuese secuestrado por un grupito de chicas mayores que le trataron como si fuese uno de los cachorritos que tan bien trataban las mujeres.

Poco después, la prima Isabella se sentó en un toconcito del jardín y de pronto giró la cabeza y me miró mirarla.

"Hola Louie." Le dije suavemente y cambiando la cara medio seria a una amplia sonrisa.

Yo simplemente le saludé con un gesto y me acerqué un poco.

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo?" Me dijo un poco tristemente. "Oh, no... igual no debería haber estado..."

"Ah, no... no es... eso." Le dije suavemente al darme cuenta que me había malinterpretado pensando que no me caía bien. "Es que... eres..."

¿Cómo podía decírselo?. No creo que fuese muy propio decirle la verdad, sin embargo...

"Eres... genial." Acabé diciendo.

"Que va... aún soy mala." Afirmó dejándose caer junto a mí.

Las chicas no hacían eso, era algo nuevo para mí que una chica fuese tan natural, ni siquiera mi hermana hacía nada que fuese tan impropio como jugar con espadas o tumbarse en el césped con nosotros que éramos sus hermanos.

"Y encima es todo... Isabella, no hagas esto; Isabella, no hagas lo otro; Isabella, las señoritas no hacen eso... Estoy harta." Siguió.

"A mí me habían dicho que las chicas no sabían pelear." Le dije suavemente.

"¿Quieres probar?" Me dijo sonriendo y cogiendo la otra espada de madera que había.

"Mi hermano no sabe." Me dijo Lucien que parecía haberse escapado de las otras chicas más mayores. "Pero si quieres yo podría ser tu oponente."

"No... no sé... muy bien." Le dijo ella un poco cohibida de pronto.

"No importa, yo os enseño." Nos dijo mientras yo cogía un palo para unirme al juego tan raro que parecía agradar tanto a aquella chica tan curiosamente dulce y a la vez interesante por sus diferencias con las otras y mi hermana. "¿Lou? Vaya, es la primera vez que coges un palo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Palacio de la condesa Arianna Valerius, Rumania, año 1626 DC.

"¡Vale, vale, me rindo!" Dijo Alastar riéndose cuando Alex le derribó junto a mí mientras mantenía su espada contra él y la mía propia contra mí. "Nos rendimos."

"Es humillante que una chica os gane." Nos dijo Lucien.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?" Le dijo ella ayudándonos a ambos a levantarnos.

Era curioso, yo ya tenía 16, un año más que ella y aún pasándole un año y entrenando a diario, ella era mejor que yo y peleando contra dos personas a la vez.

"Yo sé lo que me conviene." Afirmó Lucien sonriendo a medias.

"Creo que Lucien es un cagón." Afirmó Sorien que ahora tenía los 18 permanentes y los ojos rojos puesto que ya era un vampiro pleno.

"Sorien, nosotros no nos insultamos." Le riñó ella como si le molestase que nos hablase así a cualquiera.

Claro que solo nos veía de vez en cuando, siempre que íbamos a la casa de la condesa ella solía venir a vernos o estaba ya por allí.

"Bueno... pues yo me voy a ir ya." Nos dijo Alastar. "Creo que Ben vuelve a estar que muerde. Será mejor que no nos pille haciendo esto o se pensará cualquier cosa."

"¿Louie?" Me llamó como pidiéndome hacer otra pelea más.

Entonces asentí y volvimos a ponernos en posición.

"Pret..." Dijimos.

"En garde." Le dije mientras ambos nos poníamos en posición.

Las peleas eran divertidas, nunca nos hacíamos verdadero daño, pero a veces pasaba como ese día.

"¡Isabella Alexandrine Valerius!" Le gritaron.

"Oh, mierda..." Murmuró suavemente

"¡Isabella Alexandrine Valerius!" Me dijo la condesa Arianna que en realidad era supuestamente su tatarabuela o algo así. "¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que las damas no deben pelear como si fuese muchachos?!"

"Sí, abuelita..." Le dijimos los dos.

La verdad es que siempre nos caía una bronca de campeonato si nos pillaba la condesa; aquella fue la última vez que nos vimos. Poco después mi hermana murió atravesada por una estaca, al poco de mi conversión. Papá, Lucien y yo perseguimos al cazador que le había matado, por entonces yo era un vampiro de pleno derecho desde hacía poco, como era de esperar, mis habilidades mejoraron en todos los sentidos.

Cuando mi padre murió, Lucien y yo heredamos todo, él se quedó en la casa y yo decidí tras años de estar allí tranquilamente que ya era hora de salir al mundo real, solo me dediqué a viajar, aunque si me encontraba a mi paso algún vampiro que se extralimitaba en sus funciones o que no podía evitar llamar la atención de una forma bastante evidente solía mediar y acabar con él de una forma bastante discreta.

Mi primera parada fue la casa principal, deseaba ver a la gente, sobre todo a Isabella, pero no estaba allí y me dijeron que ahora rara vez se pasaba por allí.

De la prima ella no supe mucho más, lo último que supe fue que heredó el cargo de la condesa y se quedó al frente del clan, de entonces en adelante le deberíamos lealtad a ella. Luego me enteré también que había ido a cumplir con su función social y al final había acabado oyendo rumores en la propia familia de que se había convertido en una guerrera negra, una cazadora de vampiros y licántropos y posteriormente las malas lenguas dijeron que trabajaba para los Vulturis que eran algo así como la realeza dentro de nuestra raza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Universidad King's College, Oxford, UK, año 2008 dc.

Estaba por los pasillos de la King's Collage, había ido a tramitar unos papeles para poder matricularme en la carrera de medicina a distancia. No es que lo necesitase, pero la universidad y una carrera me abrirían puertas a algunos sectores que no me vendrían nada mal.

Había preguntado por el lugar donde tramitar aquellos papeles y me habían acabado mandando a secretaría.

Estaba ya allí y fui a un mostrador donde me atendieron bien; entonces fue cuando oí una voz familiar.

"Sí, ya lo sé que es mucho pedir, pero es que... lo necesito." Decía suavemente y con un tono de solemnidad moderna en la voz.

"Nunca se ha dado un caso de modificación de nombre, tienes que entenderlo." Le dijo una voz grave. "Por mucho que su familia haga unas donaciones tan cuantiosas y sean... bueno, mecenas en las sombras."

"Es que me he cambiado el nombre y me he casado, ahora tengo el apellido de mi esposo." Dijo la voz.

No podía creérmelo, había pasado siglos sin oír aquella voz más que en mi memoria, y de pronto... allí estaba de nuevo, suave pero clara.

Hice el papeleo y cuando estaba acabando fue cuando ella salió del despacho del final del pasillo donde estaba el decano de la universidad, me miró como si fuese uno más de los estudiantes y fue a pasar de largo.

No me extrañaría que no se acordase de mí, he cambiado un poco desde la última vez y eso fue hace siglos.

"¿Louie?" Dijo suavemente como dudando y haciéndome reparar en que se había parado frente a mí. "¡Oh, dios, eres tú, Louie Dubois!"

"Vaya, hacía... siglos que no nos veíamos y veo que sigues recordándome." Le dije un poco sorprendido de que me hubiese reconocido.

"Soy muy buena fisonomista, nunca olvido una cara ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo sonriendo.

Hacía siglos que no veía aquella sonrisa, y de pronto, volvió a iluminar la estancia e iluminó mi vida como había hecho hacía tanto tiempo.

Quedamos esa misma tarde para charlar en un lugar tranquilo.

"Lou, voy... voy a morir." Me dijo.

Eso me hundió en un segundo.

"¿Cómo que... qué es eso de que vas a...?" Le dije.

"Necesito desaparecer, así que..." Me dijo. "Eh, tranquilo, tranquilo ¿oyes?" Me dijo cogiéndome la mano a través de la mesa y mirándome a los ojos. "Va a ser solo falsear mi muerte, todos creerán que he muerto y entonces podré ser libre. Nadie debe saber que sigo viva ¿entiendes?"

"¿Por eso has pedido que te cambien el nombre?" Le dije.

"Así es, voy a necesitar una coartada para ganarme la vida." Afirmó ella. "Lo de ser médico me gusta; he pasado muchísimo tiempo quitando vidas, creo que va siendo hora de que comience a salvarlas y a ayudar a salvarlas."

Seguía teniendo la misma mente que cuando era pequeña, conciliadora, pura... me costaba creer que hubiese sido la mujer que había oído que era.

"Había oído que eras..." Le dije.

"¿Cazadora?" Me dijo. "Es cierto, pero... me he cansado de seguir órdenes estúpidas, estoy harta de luchar sin poder tener nada importante de verdad. Quiero una vida, una que sea mía de verdad."

"¿Y a dónde irás cuando hayas falseado tu muerte?" Le dije.

"Lejos de aquí." Afirmó. "Tengo muchos amigos, por todos sitios; intentaré acercarme con disimulo a algunos y volver a ganarme su confianza y amistad, pero esta vez como persona."

"¿Y qué pasará con el clan?" Le dije intentando aferrarla un poco más.

"Seguiré velando por vosotros, pero lejos." Afirmó.

No podía creérmelo, acababa de reencontrarla e iba a volver a perderla... no podía hacer nada por retenerla.

"Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela." Le acabé ofreciendo rindiéndome.


	4. Chapter 3 y 4: Ivvan

**Capítulo 18: La Cosa Nostra. (Parte I)**

_(("__La __Cosa Nostra__ es una sociedad secreta criminal (Mafia) siciliana desarrollada originalmente a mediados del siglo XIX en Sicilia." _Sacado de la Wikipedia_.__))_

((Como ya podemos suponer del título, este capítulo va a ir centrado en los recuerdos de un personaje (supongo que ya podéis haceros una idea de quién, jeje) y en realidad viene al caso de que así podemos ver un poco el por qué de la relación tan 'especial' entre este personaje e Isabella. En fin, espero que os guste.))

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Palermo, Sicilia, 1870

"Enhorabuena, ha sido un niño." Dijo la mujer-médico que había atendido a la mujer de Giovanni y actuado como partera sonriendo cuando la mujer hubo acabado de dar a luz al pequeño.

"¿Qué tal están mi mujer y el niño?" Le dijo Giovanni preocupado.

"No se preocupe." Le dijo la mujer sonriendo. "Su mujer solo necesita descansar, y el pequeño ha nacido muy sano. Eso sí, convendría que le alimentase bien."

"Yo… nosotros no tenemos… somos pobres." Dijo el pobre hombre suavemente. "Pero no va a morir de hambre." Afirmó firmemente levantando la mirada. "Si hace falta no comeré yo, este niño no va a morir."

"Me alegra oír eso." Afirmó la mujer sonriendo. "Estoy segura que este chico crecerá fuerte." Añadió recogiendo sus cosas.

Había sido una suerte que aquella mujer hubiese pasado por allí en aquel preciso momento, mientras fuera del establecimiento donde trabajaba Giovanni Gambini y encima de donde tenían su casa su mujer, sus dos hijos pequeños y él, habían matado a unos hombres; acciones de la Mafia, el primo Vitto Gambino había mandado a sus chicos a acabar con un soplón, pero claro, eso eran cosas que quedaban en la familia, aunque no fuesen asesinos de la mafia.

Su mujer Renata, se había puesto a gritar en el piso de arriba y se había caído por las escaleras cuando oyó fuera los disparos, y fue una suerte que esa mujer hubiese decidido entrar en aquel momento a comprar unos guantes de los que Renata cosía cuando podía.

"_Disculpe, yo tengo conocimientos de medicina, podría ayudar_." Le había dicho la mujer.

Al principio se había negado a dejar a una desconocida que parecía más una actriz o una noble que una enfermera se acercase a su mujer, pero cuando Renata se puso a gritar retorciéndose de dolor había cedido, lo cual había sido una suerte.

"Espere." Le llamó Giovanni a la mujer cogiéndola suavemente del brazo para retenerla antes de que saliese por la puerta. "Le ha salvado la vida a mi mujer y a mi hijo… me gustaría ponerle el nombre de su padre."

La tradición mandaba ponerle el nombre del médico, pero como era una mujer, entonces supuso que el nombre del padre estaría bien también.

"Lo siento, no conocí a mí padre." Le dijo ella. "Sin embargo… me llamo Ivvana, si tanto significa para usted, podría llamarle Ivvan, es el masculino de mi nombre."

Ivvan, no sonaba muy italiano, pero era el mejor nombre que podía haber en ese momento para Giovanni, así que no solo le regaló los guantes a la mujer en prueba de voluntad sino que le puso el nombre de aquella mujer a su hijo.

Al ir a abrir la caja donde guardaba la recaudación tras echar el cierre al local descubrió un fajo de billetes. Nunca supo cómo habían llegado allí, sin embargo, había una rosa negra acompañándolos con una nota: "Utilice este dinero para alimentar a su mujer y su hijo. Espero que le llegue para un tiempo."

Si no hubiese sido imposible, hubiese dicho que aquella mujer morena era el mismísimo dios Esculapio hecho carne, y si no, uno de sus ángeles mandados para proteger a mi mujer y mi hijo inocentes de lo que el resto de mi familia se dedicaba a hacer. Di gracias a los dioses por haber mandado a aquel ángel a proteger a mi familia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Palermo, Sicilia, 1876

"Palermo se convirtió en ciudad italiana el 7 de junio de 1860, cuando, según los términos establecidos en el alto el fuego, dos largas columnas de tropas derrotadas abandonaron discretamente Sicilia en barco regresando al sur de la península. Hasta aquel día, Sicilia había sido gobernada desde Nápoles como parte del reino borbónico que abarcaba la mayor parte del sur de Italia. En mayo de 1860, Giuseppe Garibaldi y unos mil voluntarios (los famosos Camisas Rojas) invadieron la isla con el propósito de unirla a la nueva nación de Italia." Me dijo el tío Beppo que era el encargado de explicarnos a los niños la historia familiar italiana. "El 6 de septiembre el héroe sería recibido en la propia Nápoli por una multitud enfervorizada, y el mes siguiente entregaría sus conquistas al rey de Italia. Pero éstas pronto empezarían a parecer insustanciales dado la violenta relación que mantendrían Sicilia y el reino de Italia. La incorporación de Sicilia a la nación trajo consigo una epidemia de conspiraciones, robos, asesinatos y ajustes de cuentas y sobre todo una enorme y airada resistencia popular que produciría un seguido de continuas revueltas contra la invasión italiana a lo largo de la década."

Yo creo que si fuese por el tío Beppo, los Gambini y los Gambino habríamos hecho todos los descubrimientos del mundo, un día me dijo que habíamos inventado la pizza…

"Fue durante los agitados años de 1860 cuando la clase dominante del Reino de Italia escuchó hablar por primera vez de la Mafia de Sicilia." Continuó tío Cesare. "Al contrario de lo que dice la creencia popular, la Mafia siciliana surgió en realidad durante mediados del siglo XIX, al mismo tiempo que la aparición de un nuevo Estado Italiano. Italia no llegó a ser un estado soberano hasta este momento, y fue la industrialización y el comercio que trajo este cambio la auténtica fuerza que impulsó el desarrollo de la Mafia siciliana."

"_Bongiorno_." Saludó el tío Vitto entrando en casa.

"¡Shhh!" Le riñó su mujer. "Tus hermanos están enseñando a los _bambini_ la _nostra_ historia."

"¡Benne!" Dijo el tío chocando ambas manos y frotándoselas entusiasmado. "¿Hay lugar para otro más?"

"Tío Vitto, los tíos nos estaban enseñando la historia de la mafia." Dijo mi primo Carlo.

"Ahh, la Mafia siempre ha sido más fuerte al oeste de la isla, especialmente alrededor de la ciudad de Palermo, su lugar de nacimiento. Palermo era, y todavía es, el centro industrial, comercial y político de la isla de Sicilia, por lo que la Mafia situó su base aquí, en contraposición con el medio rural, que se encontraba subdesarrollado en términos económicos." Nos dijo contento como quien ha vivido aquello y comparte su historia con las nuevas generaciones. "La mayor fuente de exportaciones, así como de riqueza de la isla desde la cual brotó la Mafia, eran las grandes fincas de naranjales y limoneros que se extendían desde los mismos muros de la ciudad de Palermo."

Siempre era así, yo ya me la sabía, la había oído en la reunión del año pasado, lo habíamos dado en clase; claro que ahí nos decían que la mafia era algo malo, asesinos y terroristas, sin embargo, mis tíos y mi padre discrepaban y me decían que yo al maestro ponerle buena cara, pero que la historia de verdad era lo que ellos me contaban y no lo que un maestro marisabidillo y afeminado dijera.

Por aquella época, mi familia era importante, yo solo tenía 6 años, así que lo que me decían en casa era casi como leyes para mí.

Fue ese otoño cuando mi padre nos cogió a mamá, Giulietta y a mí y nos montó en el barco que nos llevaría a la libertad del Nuevo Mundo mientras el resto de la familia se quedaba en Italia, de haber seguido vivo, seguro que mi hermano Giovanni, nombrado así por mi padre, se hubiese querido quedar, pero hacía un par de años que le mataron en la calle y nunca supe por qué de pronto, un hombre apareció de la nada y le dio un disparo certero en el corazón.

Había pasado toda mi vida en Italia, en la misma ciudad, en la misma casa de la misma calle; pasábamos hambre, pero nunca podría decir que fuésemos infelices, éramos pobres pero nunca nos faltó qué llevarnos a la boca si bien no siempre era suficiente para calmar nuestra hambre.

El viaje en barco fue duro, pero al final…

"Ivvan, despierta." Me dijo mi padre desde la barandilla de proa. "Mira, ahí está nuestro nuevo hogar."

Yo seguí la dirección del dedo y vi una bahía enorme donde había unas pocas luces en un punto, una ciudad…

"Bienvenido a Boston, chico." Afirmó sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Boston, Massachussets, 1884

"¡Qué no escape!" Gritaban unos hombres tras de mí mientras yo corría por el puerto.

Lo de correr y escapar por aquella ciudad era ahora ya mi vida; mi padre era uno de los peces gordos, aunque a ojos de todos era simplemente el dueño de un local donde a veces, venía a vernos familia que no tenía lazos sanguíneos con nosotros y hablaban con mi padre de cosas.

Él no paraba de repetirme que no me metiera en líos, pero siempre que le llevaba algo que ellos querían no paraba de repetirme lo buen chico que era, así que ese era yo, el chico de 14 años que corría delante de unos tíos armados con pistolas que si no fuese porque me acababa de meter por una calle concurrida ya hubiesen vaciado algún que otro cargador contra mí.

Esta vez, de nuevo me las arreglo para huir de ellos, y cuando llego a casa primero me cae una buena bronca y luego mi padre me vuelve a felicitar por haber conseguido robar unos papeles que ellos querían.

"Giovanni." Le dije el tío Joe. "Este chico es grande, deberías aprovechar su talento."

"Aún es un crío." Les dice mi madre cogiéndome en un abrazo desde atrás por los hombros para arrastrarme de allí. "Ya me quitaron a un hijo, no pienso dejar que este también me lo arrebatéis."

Es curioso, pero sigo sin entender muy bien a qué viene eso, sin embargo, mientras mi madre me limpia un poco las heridas aunque yo me revuelva porque me parece bochornoso que mi madre me tenga que hacer nada, no puedo evitar apreciar su cara un poco apenada.

"¿Qué pasa, madre?" Le pregunto.

"Nada cariño." Me dije medio sonriendo cálidamente. "No deberías seguir jugándotela así… no merece la pena."

"Ayudo a papá." Afirmé orgulloso. "Papá está orgulloso de mí."

"Tu padre estará siempre orgulloso de ti, hagas lo que hagas." Me dijo. "Y será más feliz si tú sigues vivo en vez de convertirte un día de estos en uno de esos niños desaparecidos."

Ahora que me vienen estos recuerdos a la mente, me doy cuenta de cuánta razón tenía mi madre entonces, solo que entonces era yo demasiado joven para verlo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Boston, Massachussets, 1891

"¡Brindemos por mi hijo!" Dijo mi padre feliz en el restaurante de tío Monty y tía Giorgette y tío Ben. "Que hoy ha acabado con uno de las chivatas que teníamos infiltrados." (**N.T:** _Chivata _= soplón en la jerga mafiosa.)

"¡Por Ivvan!" Gritan todos levantando sus copas para brindar por mí.

No puedo estar más feliz, con 24 años y ya, no solo soy parte de la banda de mi padre sino que ahora soy ya oficialmente su segundo y cuento con su beneplácito y está totalmente orgulloso de mí. Aunque a cambio he acabado de condenar por completo mi alma enviando a un asesino contra el chivato que había en nuestra banda y así siendo responsable de su muerte.

"Hay que festejarlo." Afirmó uno de mis 'tíos' feliz. "¡Es la primera vez de nuestro chico!"

"Ya no es un chico." Afirma mi padre. "Ahora es ya todo un hombre, **y**, es mi mano derecha."

Aquello sí que era un gran regalo. Desde que me enteré de a qué se dedicaba realmente mi padre siempre he deseado formar parte de su grupo, nunca me planteé que para ser miembro de pleno derecho debería matar a gente, claro que tampoco era tan malo, eran ellos o nosotros, y sinceramente, prefería que fuesen ellos.

A decir verdad, nunca me llegué a plantear que lo que hacíamos, ahora yo incluido, estuviese mal. Mi vida iba a estar plagada de crimen encubierto como honor, asesinatos de miembros de bandas enemigas, extorsión, amenazas… y yo nunca me planteé que en realidad el malo no fuesen ellos sino nosotros mismos. No, nosotros no éramos los malos, éramos las víctimas; habíamos llegado allí como inmigrantes y teníamos un estatus de mierda, nos pisoteaban y nos degradaban hasta que plantamos cara; eso era, nosotros solo nos defendíamos en aquella jungla donde imperaba la ley de la jungla, donde el fuerte sobrevivía y el débil caía. Así que con mis 21 años tenía unos brazos finos pero donde salían músculos por todos lados, mi estómago era una tabla de planchar y mi rostro una careta tras la cual se escondía un cerebro de un mafioso en potencia.

Quiero pensar que yo tampoco era tan malo. No iba por ahí siendo un matón y aprovechándome de niños o mujeres, solo de hombres de bandas rivales o de bostonianos que atreviesen intentar degradarnos.

Las cosas eran sencillas, si nos pisoteaban nosotros les pisotearíamos el doble, si nos atacaban se encontraban con una jauría de italianos y italo-americanos listos para vengarse… Ya no íbamos a dejar que nos degradasen por no ser de Boston de toda la vida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Boston, Massachussets, 1894 

"Amigos, compañeros y demás familiares." Dijo mi padre en la comida de mi cumpleaños tras levantarse presagio de un brindis y haciendo sonar la copa con un cuchillo. "Hoy es un día muy especial. Mi hijo cumple 24 años."

"¡Felicidades Ivvan!" Me repitieron algunos por centésima vez haciéndome levantar una mano en agradecimiento.

"Y también, aprovecho para deciros dos noticias más." Continuó mi padre. "La primera, mi querida hija Giuletta se ha prometido ayer mismo con el joven Berto (Rigoberto) Busconni." Dijo haciendo levantar de nuevo el murmullo de festejo y las enhorabuenas a mi hermana y mi futuro hermano político. Incluso yo alcé la copa sonriéndole a mi hermana a pesar de haberlo festejado los cinco en la cena del día anterior.

"Esta noticia nos hace a todos muy felices y debo anunciar que si Dios lo permite, se celebrará a finales de verano del año que viene en la capilla del distrito norte." Anunció mi padre orgulloso de que por fin entrase otro hombre en la familia aparte de nosotros dos. "Sin embargo… esa noticia casi carece de importancia ante la siguiente noticia que deseo anunciar." Añadió con un tono más calmado.

Ahí sí que consiguió captar la atención de todos, incluso yo puse toda mi atención en él dado que su voz no presagiaba nada bueno.

"¡Pero habla, hombre!" Dijo uno de los hombres.

"¡No nos dejes con la intriga!" Dijeron otros.

"Creo que todos conocemos a mi hijo y sabemos lo intachable de sus actos y la eficacia en sus acciones, así como sus evidentes dotes de liderazgo heredadas de mí y su 'don maestro' que tanta ventaja nos ha dado siempre." Dijo mi padre narrando mi vida y virtudes.

"¿A dónde pretendes llegar, padre?" Le pregunté yo casi susurrando.

"Mi vida está ya bastante avanzada y yo ya no soy lo que era." Dijo. "Así que mi segunda noticia que deseo compartir es que anuncio mi retirada del negocio y que deseo nombrar a mi propio hijo como nuevo 'padrino' de nuestra gran 'familia'."

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio, pero luego todos se animaron y me felicitaron efusivamente. En cambio yo, aunque debería estar feliz por el enorme honor que se me acababa de brindar, no podía evitar estar preocupado. No deseaba aquello, no así. Yo deseaba seguir con la labor de mi padre pero cuando él hubiera muerto, que se retirase y me cediese el puesto era algo que me presagiaba algo malo aunque yo fui incapaz de darme cuenta o reconocer aquella sensación.

Y efectivamente, yo pasé de ser la mano derecha del jefe al jefe, mi trabajo fue equiparable al de mi padre y nuestros negocios fueron en alza.

Segué varias vidas, no todas fueron enemigas y no de todas las muertes que se efectuaron en mi nombre o el de nuestra 'familia' se me comunicaron.

Mis presentimientos sobre mi padre se cumplieron, ese mismo invierno, a eso de mediados de diciembre mi padre murió y eso hizo que mi madre se deprimiera. Pocos días después, apenas medio mes, también ella murió y yo me quedé al cargo no solo de la 'familia' sino también de mi hermana, mi futuro cuñado y el negocio familiar que legué a mi hermana y mi futuro cuñado mientras yo me dedicaba al 'otro negocio'.

Las tumbas de mis padres fueron colocadas una junto a la otra en el cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad, y nosotros nos encargamos de organizar un funeral sencillo pero al que no faltaron miembros de la 'familia' ni de otras 'familias' aliadas; incluso una enemiga vino lo que ocasionó que mis compañeros y amigos estuviesen alerta.

"No, aquí no." Afirmé. "Señores, este es el entierro de mis padres, así que les ruego que se marchen o bien presenten sus respetos a ambos y a mi hermana."

"Lo sentimos, no hemos venido a pelear." Me dijo el jefe enemigo. "Incluso nosotros sabemos respetar el descanso de los muertos."

Era cierto, nosotros los mafiosos no éramos los supervillanos, solo nos defendíamos y las peleas entre las bandas eran por cuestiones territoriales o de honor. Respetábamos a los nuestros y sobre todo, teníamos respeto a los muertos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Boston, Massachussets, 1895 (asesinan a su hermana + se mete en líos y lo tiran a la bahía con un bloque de hormigón en los pies)

"Ivvan." Me dijo mi nuevo mano derecha que había sido mi amigo desde la infancia y por el que había cambiado a mi cuñado cuando este se vio incapaz de seguir ocupando su cargo a la muerte de mi hermana esa misma primavera mientras yo visitaba hoy su tumba. "Los hombres de los Gabrosi te andan buscando."

Ya lo sabía, habían sido ellos los asesinos de mi hermana y luego yo me había vengado matando al asesino y a los que pude llevarme por delante. Había roto un tratado y lo sabía.

"Joe… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?" Le pregunté persignándome tras mis rezos.

"15 de Junio." Afirmó.

"Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hermana." Le dije.

"¿Crees que le gustaría saber que sigues aquí a riesgo de que te maten?" Me dijo.

"Mi padre me legó esta responsabilidad." Afirmé aún de rodillas e incorporándome lentamente para mirarle a la cara. "No pienso huir como un vulgar americano, con el rabo entre las piernas. Mi deber es seguir al frente de la 'familia', pase lo que pase."

"No seas tonto." Me dijo. "Vivo nos podríamos reagrupar en otro sitio, muerto no nos sirves de nada."

"No pienso huir." Afirmé serio. "Y si he de morir te aseguro que antes me llevaré a todos esos hijos de puta conmigo."

Entonces me tocó el hombro.

"Si tu mueres, nosotros contigo." Me dijo. "Eres el último Gambini, sin ti, ya no queda familia Gambini en Boston."

Yo era el último Gambini que quedaba de los que habíamos ido desde Sicilia, mi hermana murió sin descendencia, mis padres estaban muertos… el único que quedaba era yo. Yo debía proteger a mi 'familia' al igual que ellos me eran leales a mí.

"Joe… quiero que me hagas una última promesa." Le dije.

"Claro, lo que sea." Afirmó.

"Si yo muero… en el remotísimo caso de que yo muera, prométeme que cogerás a todos y les sacarás de aquí." Le dije.

"Pero… está bien." Afirmó rindiéndose.

Ni él ni yo pensábamos que me darían fin, por eso me lo prometió.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ya te tengo." Oí una voz que me decía mientras un bate de metal se estampaba contra contra mi cara derribándome.

De ahí lo que recuerdo fue sentir dolores punzantes por todo el cuerpo antes de perder la conciencia.

Recuerdo haber despertado horas después, estábamos en el puerto, y tras darme un beso de la muerte sentí que me tiraron al mar y me hundía debido al peso de los zapatos de hormigón (es una técnica de los mafiosos para matar y hacer desaparecer el cuerpo, literalmente entierran los pies en un bloque de cemento fresco y esperan a que solidifique, luego le tiran al mar o río profundo más cercano y allí muere ahogado).

Noté el dolor punzante de nuevo, en la cara, en el pecho, los brazos, la espalda y las piernas… Sin embargo, pronto esos dolores pasaron a ser pecata minuta comparadas con la perspectiva de que me estaba quedando sin aire.

Intenté mover las manos para liberarme, pero me di cuenta que estaban atadas a mi espalda. Me habían atado bien antes de arrojarme al mar.

Había perdido… no, no había perdido. Aún no.

Me agité consciente de que eso me robaba más oxigeno, y después de mucho forcejear, cuando pensé que ya me iba a rendir, sentí que el cemento cedía; los muy idiotas no habían podido esperar a que se secase, así que con el agua se había ablandado aún más y cedió cuando tiré para sacar los pies, primero uno y luego el otro.

Saqué unos cortes al sacar los pies de allí y mis zapatos se quedaron en el bloque medio roto.

Intenté nadar hacia la superficie con todas mis fuerzas, intentando no dar pie a mis dolores que me mataban lentamente, pensé que debía conseguirlo, por mi familia, por mis amigos… por la 'familia' y sus familias.

A pesar de eso y de todo el esfuerzo que puse, noté un chasquido en mis piernas y una punzada en el muslo mientras no podía seguir nadando, lo siguiente fue un chasquido en mi espalda. Entonces dejé de sentir dolor y me volví a hundir sabiendo que moriría allí ya que solo me quedaban dos gotas de aire en mis pulmones.

Y de pronto, vi una luz potente y cegadora…

"Jameson, we have to leave." Oí una voz susurrante.

"It'll be just a moment, miss." Dijo otra voz igualmente susurrante.

"It's just a killer." Dijo la primera voz. "You can't do it."

"Look, he is nearly death." La segunda continuó. "Just a bit…"

Era como si no pudiese oírles, como estar oyéndoles a través de un aparato que tiene el volumen al mínimo.

"If you do it you will be immediately fired." La primera voz dijo amenazadoramente.

Y de pronto, noté algo punzante en el cuello; sin embargo, no sentí dolor, eso sí, supe que ese era ya el momento de mi muerte. Acabé muriendo en el suelo, presa de algún tipo de animal salvaje que me habría desgarrado y que me habría hecho morir de dolor de no haber tenido la columna rota impidiéndome no solo moverme sino también sentir dolor alguno. Entonces no sabía qué era una columna rota o qué provocaba, ahora, tras años de estudio con mis compañeros Chad e Isabella, sé qué tenía y qué era.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Cuando desperté, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera qué hacía yo en medio de un charco de sangre.

Giré la cabeza y reconocí a la gente. Allí estaban todos los miembros de las mafias de ese lado del país. Algunos iban armados y la verdad es que no estaría bien decir qué aspecto tenían, no sería del gusto de nadie, la verdad.

Recuerdo que era justo el amanecer y que oí gente acercándose, así que fue algo instintivo, di un salto y aterricé en un tejado sorprendiéndome de ello. Oí gritar, ya debían haber descubierto la masacre.

Entonces comencé a correr, recuerdo robar un coche y conducir al límite de velocidad hasta que me salí en una curva cerca de la frontera con México. Entonces seguí a pié, no sabía a dónde iba y ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve vagando por los bosques.

La primera vez que pasé por una población recuerdo haber perdido la conciencia y despertar de nuevo en el escenario de un crimen, bañado en sangre y con un cuchillo pinchado en el hombro.

De nuevo no recordaba nada. Incidentes como aquel volvieron a sucederse, y cada vez que intentaba comer algo, comenzaba a vomitar. Pronto saqué una relación; era justo poco después de vomitar cuando parecían darse los crímenes.

Y de pronto un día me di cuenta de la verdad. Yo no despertaba en los escenarios de los crímenes, era yo el que los causaba; me di cuenta cuando desperté de nuevo a mi conciencia mientras tenía una mujer joven inconsciente en mis brazos mientras yo le había mordido la garganta medio desgarrándosela mientras bebía su sangre con avidez.

Me separé asustado y eché a correr hasta que perdí la conciencia en una playa.

Cuando desperté estaba en una comuna de hembras que tenían una mujer con un brazo roto y pelo negro azabache.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Isabella Alexandrine que estaba cobijada en la comuna de Mariane después de haber tenido que trabajar cerca de allí.

((Creo que haré una parte II, sí, la verdad es que sí, jeje.))


	5. Chapter 5: Ivvan

**Capítulo 5: La Cosa Nostra. (Parte II): Vida Vampírica.**

Cuando desperté, estaba en una cama, junto a mí había una mujer negra como el carbón que me miró y gritó algo, pero no gritar de terror, fue más bien como llamando a alguien. Sí, eso fue, porque de pronto apareció una mujer rubia y de piel dorada y ojos violetas en la puerta que vino y se puso a hacer algo y a tocarme.

"¿Quién es usted?" Le pregunté.

Ella me miró y sonrió divertida y con ironía mientras seguía inspeccionándome.

Entonces intenté revolverme mientras me puse a gritar.

Hasta que sentí una patada en la cama que me hizo parar y girar la cabeza para ver a una mujer con pelo negro con la silueta recortándose contra la luz que entraba por la única ventana del cuarto. La vi dirigirse a las otras mujeres y estas asintieron mientras la rubia que estaba haciéndome cosas le contestaba algo y ella le respondía.

Entonces me fijé en algo más, la morena tenía el brazo roto, o eso parecía dado que lo tenía en cabestrillo y con lo que parecía una escayola de la época.

"Deberías dejarlas hacer." Me dijo entonces. "Marianne dice que una de las chicas te encontró y te trajo aquí."

Su voz era dulce, como la de un ángel, y se dirigió a mí en italiano con un acento de la península.

"La verdad es que solo intentan ayudarte." Me dijo. "Así que… ¿te importa dejar de portarte como un demente?"

No podía creérmelo, parecía un ángel, uno de verdad, no podía ver su cara y era morena, pero su voz y su actitud parecían de un ángel.

Asentí y dejé de moverme. Pude oírlas charlar.

"Marianne no puede hablar italiano, así que ella me hablará a mí y yo te lo diré a ti." Me dijo el ángel. "¿Tienes sed?"

"Un poco." Le dije. "Y hambre, es… no he podido comer."

"Hum." Me dijo asintiendo antes de hablar con la mujer, llevaron un dialogo de 4 frases cada una y la mujer rubia asintió divertida antes de hacer un gesto a la otra que había visto al despertar que desapareció apenas unos segundos antes de volver a aparecer con una mujer que me mostró haciendo los gestos de una de esas presentadoras de los anuncios enseñándote el premio que has ganado. Una chica y luego otra de las 4 que habían traído.

"Te preguntan cual es la que prefieres." Me dijo el ángel.

"¿Cómo?" Le dije confuso.

"Un segundo." Me contestó antes de girarse a las mujeres y decirles algo.

Me parecía un poco confuso lo de hablar entre ellas en algo que yo no conseguía entender. Entonces todas comenzaron a irse y la rubia se volvió desde la puerta a decirle algo antes de irse.

"Marianne quería que te dijese que no les gustan los machos." Me dijo. "¿Novato?"

"¿Cómo?" Le dije.

"¿Hace cuanto que eres esto?" Me preguntó.

"¿Esto qué?" Le dije confuso. "Yo… no… no entiendo."

"Vampiro." Me dijo.

"¡Yo no soy…!" Dije para que entonces ella se mordiese un dedo y soltase un poco de sangre.

Ese olor… era dulce, agradable… me hacía perder el sentido.

"¿Te tienta este olor?" Me dijo suavemente. "Tienes hambre pero cuando comes lo que normalmente solía gustarte te pones peor; además, tienes lagunas mentales que no puedes llenar porque cuando vuelves a tener conciencia te despiertas rodeado de cadáveres o animales desgarrados. Haces cosas que no eres capaz de explicarte como por ejemplo correr más rápido, saltar más alto o incluso levantar cosas muy pesadas con tus propias manos."

¿Cómo lo sabía?. ¿Acaso me había estado espiando?

"¿Y bien?" Me dijo. "¿Te suena de algo?"

"Es… ¿soy un monstruo?" Le dije.

"No." Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, eso depende de ti."

"¿Qué… qué soy?" Murmuré temiendo la respuesta.

"Vampiro." Afirmó. "Y a juzgar por tus habilidades, diría que neófito."

"Qué… qué es eso de… neófito." Le pregunté.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fue cuando te mordieron?" Me preguntó.

"No me han…" Le dije. "Nadie me ha mordido."

"¿Me dejas comprobarlo?" Me preguntó levantándose de su asiento contra la luz.

Entonces se inclinó suavemente sobre mí.

"Sí… justo lo que pensaba…" Murmuró. "En plena carótida pero en la base del cuello con el hombro. ¿Dónde está?"

"¿Dónde está quién?" Le pregunté.

"Billie Joe." Me dijo tocándome el punto donde me había dicho. "El que te hizo esto, estaba en Boston hace unas semanas."

"No conozco a ningún… Billie Joe." Afirmé.

"Oh… vaya." Dijo separándose suavemente para ponerse a decir algo en otro idioma antes de volver al italiano. "Espero que no le haya pasado nada…"

Aquella era la primera vez que veía su cara. Era… parecía un ángel, tenía los rasgos que parecían cincelados por los dioses, y aunque los ojos morados de la rubia que creo que se llamaba Marianne habían sido algo curioso, los ojos verdes de esta mujer eran realmente… hechizantes.

"Siento no poder serte de más ayuda." Le dije.

"No, le dije que no era seguro." Afirmó ella.

"¿Él te hizo eso?" Le dije mirándole la escayola.

"Ah, no." Dijo. "Billie Joe era mi compañero en un asunto. Esto me lo hizo uno de los malos."

"¿Uno de los malos?" Le dije.

"Que seas un vampiro no quiere decir que seas malo." Me dijo. "Marianne y sus chicas también lo son, pero viven al margen del mundo. Este siempre ha sido un lugar seguro para mí."

"Pero… los vampiros nos… la sangre." Le dije. "Matamos humanos."

"No tiene por qué." Me dijo. "Verás, también está la opción de ser 'vegetariano', beber solo sangre animal."

"Pero esas chicas…" Le dije.

"Aquí solo hay vampiresas, no te preocupes." Me dijo suavemente. "Alimentarte de los nuestros siempre y cuando no te pases y bebas demasiado no es malo; menos aún en tu situación, estás débil y eres un neófito. Así que… ¿a quién debería hacer volver, cuál es tu grupo favorito?"

"No lo sé." Le dije suavemente.

"Hum… háblame un poco más de ti." Me dijo. "¿De dónde vienes?. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

"Pues… no… no lo sé." Afirmé intentando recordar algo.

"¿No lo sabes?" Me dijo levantando una ceja desde la ventana. "¿No puedes recordarlo o es que no te apetece hacerlo?"

"No, es… lo primero que recuerdo es despertarme en medio de un… charco." Reconocí.

Ella entonces pareció pensar.

"Y dime, cómo te llamas." Me dijo. "¿Recuerdas tu nombre?"

"Yo… no lo recuerdo." Afirmé.

"Está claro que eres italiano." Afirmó ella levantándose y mostrándome un librito en su mano. "Suerte que aún llevabas tu pasaporte encima."

"¿Cómo has…?" Le dije asombrado.

"Somos capaces de movernos a velocidades superiores a lo humano, sería capaz de ir a un kilómetro y regresar en un segundo de reloj." Me dijo abriendo mi pasaporte y mirando las hojas. "Oh, vaya." Murmuró suavemente.

"Qué pasa." Le dije pensando que había encontrado algo malo. "¿Es algo malo?"

"No, no es… no importa." Dijo para mirarme y volver a las páginas. "Aquí dice que eres Ivvan Gambini, originario de Sicilia pero inmigrante a Boston… tus padres son también Sicilianos…" Me dijo comenzando a contarme la historia que ella podía sacar de esos papeles. "Creo que ya sé por qué hiciste lo de la Bahía de Boston."

"¿Qué pasó en la Bahía de Boston?" Le dije.

"Alguien mató a un montón de hombres y mujeres, para la policía pasó como un crimen de la mafia, un ajuste de cuentas que acabó en un fuego cruzado, punto." Me dijo. "Para nosotros, los expertos de los no-humanos, está más que claro que fue una acción de un neófito. Y qué casualidad que aparece un Gambini que, casualmente, es un vampiro neófito."

"Oh, dios." Dije. "He… Lo siento…"

"Un neófito con corazón." Dijo. "Pensaba que los que tenían buen corazón no se convertían en esto cuando les mordían… En fin, será mejor que vuelva a llamar a las chicas, deberías probar un poco de cada y ver cual te gusta más." Afirmó antes de ponerse a dar voces.

"Es… No puedo beber sangre." Afirmé. "Es asqueroso."

"Sí, al principio lo es." Me dijo mientras entraban las mismas chicas de antes y les hablaba algo que diría que eran explicaciones. "Pero te aseguro que si no la tomas las cosas irán peor. Solo conseguirás ponerte más sediento y acabarás atacando a alguien, perdiendo el juicio y despertando con un espectáculo que supongo que no te va a hacer demasiada gracia."

¡Eso era justamente lo que me había pasado desde que tenía memoria!

"Primero ella, es A+, luego ella que es AB- y luego ella que es 0-." Me dijo el ángel.

Aquello fue algo… en aquel momento fue maravilloso, como cuando estabas muerto de hambre y de pronto te ponían un plato enorme de tu comida favorita delante. Y fue bastante fácil, las chicas ni siquiera se movieron.

"Bueno, qué me dices ahora." Me dijo ella de nuevo. "¿Te gusta alguna más que otra?"

"Estaban todas…" Dije antes de sentir arcadas al darme cuenta que el sabor metálico que tenía en la boca era sangre.

Entonces ella se giró a las chicas y tras decirles algo, se fueron.

"Tranquilo, cuesta acostumbrarse." Me dijo suavemente.

Le di un empujoncito suave para separarla porque me pareció penoso aquello, pero si no fuese imposible hubiese jurado que le di con mucha fuerza porque salió volando a apoyarse en cuclillas en la pared vertical y con un salto se puso de nuevo en el suelo de pie.

"Deberías tener cuidado." Me dijo. "Los neófitos tenéis demasiada fuerza."

"Yo… lo siento, solo quería separarte y…" Murmuré yo asustado.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Los neófitos pasáis el primer año siendo bastante más fuertes que cualquier otro de los nuestros. Pero vas a tener que aprender a controlarte."

Aprendería a controlarme, y de ella aprendería muchas más cosas que el control, para empezar, aprendí que no todos nosotros éramos asesinos.

Marianne, su comuna... la propia mujer, ninguna de ellas eran monstruos. La chica que me había encontrado podría haberme dejado tirado, pero me había recogido y me había llevado a aquella fortaleza en lo alto de un acantilado sobre un pueblo, me habían atendido aunque allí no permitiesen hombres; y la misteriosa mujer morena me estuvo enseñando todo lo que debía saber. Mientras ella se curaba su brazo, a mí se me permitió estar allí, y cuando se le curó...

"Yo mañana ya me voy." Le dijo a Marianne en su idioma que yo también había aprendido a entender aunque no pudiese hablarlo. "En cuanto me quitéis la escayola y tú hayas comprobado que tengo el hueso sano cojo mis bolsas y me largo."

"Perfecto, sabes que no nos gustan los de tu clase por aquí." Le dijo la rubia.

"Vamos... sabes que yo nunca haría nada contra esta comuna." Le dijo la morena divertida. "¿Por qué será que os tengo cariño si sois tan bordes?"

"Será porque tú eres la más borde." Le dijo la rubia divertida. "En fin, supongo que ya tendrás todo listo. ¿Saldrás a cazar algo?"

"No, recogeré mis cosas y me iré a holgazanear a otro sitio." Contestó la morena. "No sé, estaba pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones en algún lugar. He oído que últimamente hay unos agitadores en Asia Central."

"Trabajas demasiado." Le dijo la rubia. "En fin, supongo que solo queda desearte suerte."

"¿Y qué haréis con el Adán?" Le preguntó la morena a la jefa Marianne, la rubia tras un segundo de silencio.

"Ya está bien, así que... una patada y a la puñetera calle." Dijo la rubia.

"Pensé que os caía bien." Le dijo la morena.

"Nah, solo le dejábamos estar aquí porque tú lo mantenías calmado." Afirmó Marianne suavemente. "Ahora que te vas... patada y a la puñetera calle. Esto no es un orfanato."

"Sabes que no está bien dejar a un neófito por ahí suelto." Le dijo la morena. "No es seguro."

"Entonces por qué no te lo llevas tú." Le dijo Marianne divertida. "Al fin y al cabo habéis hecho buenas migas."

"Ya le oíste, piensa que somos monstruos, incluido él." Dijo ella. "Además, necesita una atención concreta y yo me temo que no puedo estar pendiente de él."

Era increíble, era como estar oyendo cómo 'el novio' y 'la novia' discutían tras la ruptura sobre quién de los dos se quedaba al perro o la tele, y eso que se supone que el perro o la tele era yo.

"Por lo que he oído de vuestras charlas, él podría serte de ayuda." Le dijo Marianne. "Era un mafioso antes de que le mordiesen ¿no?"

"Sí, así era." Dijo la morena. "El capo de la mafia italiana en la bahía de Boston. Familiar de los Gambino de Sicilia. Otros que también nos han estado dando problemas porque..."

De pronto se había callado, se hizo un silencio y volvió a romperlo.

"Será mejor que me acabe de preparar y me vaya." Dijo la morena.

"Como quieras." Le dijo Marianne. "En cuanto te vayas al tío ese le damos la patada, ya no va a ser problema nuestro, así que... tú verás lo que haces."

Entonces entró la morena. Parecía molesta por algo y volvió a ir a la ventana de siempre donde se sentó.

Yo no me atreví a decir nada. Tenía miedo de que me fuese a volver a quedar solo; sin embargo, no me atrevía a pedirle a la mujer que me llevase.

"Ivvan." Me llamó entonces. "Es... ¿tienes a algún conocido por aquí?"

"¿Conocido?" Le pregunté sin acabar de creérmelo. "Soy el último de mi familia, no conozco a nadie."

Entonces ella suspiró pero no dijo nada.

Al día siguiente, la vi cuando fueron a quitarle las escayolas, parecía más animada y salió charlando en forma de broma con la mujer que fue a buscarla. Pensé que no volvería a verla, sobre todo cuando vinieron a buscarme para echarme.

No tuvieron consideración, así que como no presenté batalla acabé en el polvo frente a la puerta que se cerró tras de mí.

"No se lo tengas en cuenta." Me dijo una voz cuando levanté la cabeza del polvo. "A estas mujeres no le gustan los hombres."

"Jefa." Le dije.

De pronto me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre. Habíamos pasado muchos días allí, hablando un poco de mí y me di cuenta que no sabía apenas nada de ella, ni siquiera su nombre.

"Me estaba preguntando... ahora me dirijo a Asia central, tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos allí y... bueno, me preguntaba si ya que vas a ser esto durante mucho tiempo no te importaría pasar uno o dos años acompañándome. No es que necesite ayuda pero... bueno, dos cerebros piensan más que uno solo, y por lo que sé sobre los Gambini, no creo que vaya a tener que ocuparme demasiado de tu puntería."

¡Acompañarla!

"Sí." Asentí con bastante fuerza y bastante más entusiasmo de lo que debería. "Quiero decir... sí, acepto." Afirmé un poco más suave.

"Tranquilo, chico." Me dijo medio divertida. "Solo te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de echar una mano. Así de paso podrías seguir aprendiendo un poco más sobre lo que es ser un vampiro. Hay muchas normas que debes recordar, pero lo bueno es que ahora tienes una memoria increíblemente desarrollada y pronto las sabrás todas. Y bueno... luego está lo de viajar, viajo mucho, no puedo asegurarte que el venir conmigo vaya a ser fácil tampoco pero..."

"Me da igual." Afirmé. "Te seguiré a donde vayas. Según tú ahora no voy a cansarme, me da igual no poder dormir."

No sabía entonces por qué de mi entusiasmo por ir con ella, lo que sí tenía claro era que era la única persona que conocía y que me trataba más o menos bien. Me gustaba, era la primera persona que había conocido desde que perdí mis recuerdos, y a pesar de su aspecto duro, parecía haberse preocupado por mí cuando no tenía por qué haberlo hecho porque no me conocía de nada, o eso creía yo.

"Esto..." Le dije mientras volábamos esa misma tarde en un avión rumbo al viejo continente. "Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa. Aún no sé tu nombre."

"Isabella Alexandrine V. Vulturi." Me dijo mientras hacía como que dormía en su asiento y tras aconsejarme a mí que hiciese en algún momento como que dormía para evitar llamar la atención. "Pero la mayoría de la gente me conoce por 'el cazador', claro que mis motes son múltiples."

La cazadora... en aquel momento no me planteé que ese mote hiciese referencia a su trabajo de verdad, lo descubriría más tarde cuando supiese bien qué era lo que le había llevado a Asia Central.

De mis primeros años con ella recuerdo más claramente el pasarlos yendo con ella sin preguntarle mucho mientras ella le enseña como actuar y cazar sin herir humanos normales y corrientes.

Me costó poco el darme cuenta que si la seguía sin preguntar nada y sin importarme los detalles de su vida era porque casi desde el momento en que la vi contra la luz de la ventana, me había enamorado de ella. Aunque también es cierto que pronto, me quedó claro que aquel era un sentimiento unilateral y ella no sentía lo mismo hacia mí. Es cierto que me quería, a su manera, pero era más bien cariño como hacia un familiar o un amigo, no como a un hombre como yo la quería a ella como a una mujer.

En Asia Central pasamos como 2 años, viajando de aquí para allí por casi todos los países del sur. Eso me vino bien porque me enseñó a controlarme cuando estaba rodeado de humanos; también me dio una excusa perfecta para poder sacar toda mi furia contenida contra nuestros enemigos y las presas que ella pretendía cazar.

En aquella época, ella rara vez tenía piedad de nuestras presas, claro que por aquella época, solo cazaba vampiros malos o como me enseñó que se llamaban 'chupasangres'.

Después de Asia Central nos pasamos unos meses por los países escandinavos, luego por Europa del sur, Europa oriental... Con ella viajé mucho y descubrí el mundo aprendiendo de la experiencia.

Como es lógico, cuando pasó mi primer año, fui sintiendo que mis habilidades iban normalizandose un poco, ya no era tan fuerte ni tan rápido y pronto, estába al nivel de mi maestra Isabella para pronto, ser ella más de todo que yo.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo ella un día cuando le comenté mis penas por ser un hombre y ser menos de todo que ella. "Yo soy una vampiresa alfa. Eso quiere decir que mis padres eran ambos vampiros y mi árbol está lleno de vampiros puros o más o menos puros. Eso significa que tenemos ciertas diferencias con los convertidos como tú. A decir verdad, raro es el vampiro que pueda medirse conmigo a no ser que sea más antiguo que yo."

"Un hombre debería ser capaz de defender a la mujer que le importa." Le dije dándome cuenta de que a ella no le gustaba hablar de amor.

"En este caso deberías considerarme a mí como otro hombre." Afirmó divertida mientras disparaba un tiro a un 'chivata' que era como llamábamos a los humanos que sabían el secreto de la existencia de vampiros. En aquel entonces, tampoco nos planteábamos que un humano pudiese saber el secreto y no irse de la lengua; pronto me enteré de que ella no era su propia jefa, que tenía a tres hombres por encima suyo y estos eran los Vulturis que eran algo así como nuestra realeza. Ella era una de sus cazadores, su cazadora estrella como descubrí posteriormente cuando pudo dejarme solo a temporadas; ella cazaba enemigos a nuestra raza por orden de los Vulturis y alguna vez, por su propia cuenta ya que rara vez dejaba un rastro que guiase hasta ella.

Lo que al principio había pensado que era solo amor pronto guió a admiración también; admiraba su personalidad, su trabajo y sobre todo su forma de vida; lo único que no acababa de gustarme era que cuando persiguiésemos a una presa siempre acabase en muerte, pero claro, para que aquello cambiara hizo falta varias décadas y el conocer a mucha más gente, entre ellos licántropos.

Así que yo, que en secreto me había prometido a mí mismo ser paciente hasta que ella pudiese sentir lo mismo por mí, me vi obligado a ocupar los cargos y coartadas que ella pensaba para ambos cuando comenzamos a asentarnos en lugares para poder hacer unos rastreos de criminales o bien pillarles con las manos en la masa. Porque pasamos de matar siempre a hacerlo cuando les pillábamos con las manos en la masa, y luego a investigar antes de matar pero acabar matando en el 99 por ciento de los casos.

No cambiaron las cosas hasta que bastantes décadas después ella conoció a unos licántropos en Irlanda mientras perseguía a unos asesinos de una comuna y yo perseguía a otros dos de la misma comuna que se habían disgregado intentando despistarnos.

Me sorprendió un poco que comenzase a ir a Irlanda cuando podía tomarse un respirito de las misiones, entre misión y misión.

Ya había conocido a más 'familiares' suyos como eran Aqueron y como cuando volvió con Chad, un chico al que había convertido en Atenas cuando estaba allí persiguiendo unos crímenes y que le habían mantenido apartada por un año en que la única explicación de su retraso en volver a vernos era que estaba en controlar a un neófito accidental que ella había convertido y que iba a acabar la carrera de medicina de la que le faltaban unas asignaturas.

Siempre me daba explicaciones porque al ser el primer miembro de su familia cercana me había convertido en algo así como su 'compañero por derecho'.

Nunca me planté que en Irlanda en realidad se estuviese enamorando poco a poco de un licántropo mientras nosotros dos seguíamos trabajando en nuestros propios casos.

Sin embargo, cuando nos enteramos de que los Vulturis le habían matado, debo admitir que muy en el fondo, dentro de mí, algo se alegró, sin embargo, el verla tan deprimida y baja de moral que estuvo encerrada casi una década en un colegio que habíamos creado en un páramo desierto de Rusia y donde llevábamos a neófitos accidentales con ganas de reformarse fue más fuerte y me hizo entristecer también.

Aunque ella se encerrase, yo siempre pude entrar y me dolía verla tirada en la cama sin poder levantar cabeza ni dormir, como si estuviese llorando pero sin poder debido a que los vampiros no podemos llorar. Se me rompía el alma.

Los días pasaron, los meses se convirtieron en años, los años en décadas... y finalmente, un día, Isabella se levantó de la cama. Yo estaba entrenando a unos neófitos mentalistas dado que cuando descubrimos mi habilidad especial, nos dimos cuenta del peligro que suponía y ella me prohibió usarla salvo que estuviésemos en peligro de muerte y no hubiese otra salida; entonces la vi, estaba más o menos como siempre, claro que los vampiros no podemos enfermar; tan solo parecía algo más delgada y sus ojeras habían crecido. De pronto, me di cuenta que su piel ya no era tan clara como antes, era más bien como si se tratase de un bronceado pálido humano; no, entonces estaba pálida como un enfermo humano, lo del color fue poco a poco con algo de tiempo. Su piel nunca dejó de brillar al solo, por lo que siguió cubriéndose como me había enseñado a mí con una crema hidratante pero con algunos pigmentos que le daban un color más humano y le hacían la piel mate.

Me alegró recuperar a mi compañera, solo que pronto me quedó patente que algo había cambiado dentro de ella. Cuando iba a hablar con sus 'tíos volterranos', siempre volvía con mala cara en el sentido de enfadada, alguna vez me di cuenta de que no se fiaba de ellos tan ciegamente como antes y pronto comenzó a intentar evitarles un poco. Era como si en esa década alejada de ellos hubiese abierto los ojos y hubiese tomado algún tipo de resolución sobre ellos.

De investigar pasó a obrar a espaldas de Volterra pero actuando cara a ellos como si todo siguiese igual. En cierto modo me alegró un poco, nunca me habían gustado mucho esos hombres aunque no les conocía y según Isabella, todos los de nuestra familia que pasamos a llamarnos Crawlen y Crowlen salvo ella éramos unos 'sin papeles', a ojos de Volterra ninguno de nosotros existía, y eso nos daba cierto beneficio frente a ellos. La gente de la escuela tampoco estaban registrados, y en el caso de alguno que se sabía que había existido, nosotros y principalmente ella se encargó siempre de borrar su rastro, todos se dieron por muertos gracias a sus informes.

De vez en cuando seguía cogiendo trabajos de Volterra, más que nada porque como me dijo una vez, "Nos conviene para estar al tanto de qué se cuece por Volterra."

De ser la fiel perro de presa de los Vulturis pasó a ser una espía de nuestro bando, y dada su posición en la familia Vulturis, siempre estaba al tanto de todo y nos podía informar para que tomásemos cartas en el asunto en casos que nos interesaban de gente a añadir a nuestra causa: vegetarianos perseguidos, futuros vegetarianos, neófitos que no tenían norte y a los que dábamos la oportunidad de convertirse en 'vampiros de provecho'... nuestras filas en la escuela se nutrían de vampiros 'con corazón' o ganas de ser buenos.

"Que tu mano derecha no sepa lo que hace tu siniestra." Me dijo una vez ella cuando le pregunté por qué de su actitud.

Esa simple frase hecha significaba muy claramente para mí que ella estaba en su propio bando donde estábamos nosotros también, y a los Vulturis les mantenía engañados y contentos haciéndoles creer que seguía siendo su 'perro de presa favorito', el más leal entre los leales y el más mortífero tras ellos. Lo que ellos no sabían y no se enteraron hasta que no fue tarde para la mayoría de ellos fue que si ellos contaban con un ejército y aliados, Isabella y nosotros no éramos pocos y aunque no fuésemos asesinos ni nos alimentásemos de sangre humana, éramos igual de peligrosos que ellos.

Vampiros puros contra una alianza entre vampiros vegetarianos, 'ovovegetarianos', licántropos y finalmente, otras especies como se vieron en la Isa de la Luz.

Sin embargo, antes que eso tendría que venir una parte importante en la historia de nuestra 'familia', que era el viaje de Isabella a Forks, Washinton donde volvió a reunirse con los Cullen, una familia vegetariana que nosotros no conocíamos pero ella sí a su líder de la época de 'perro de presa' de los Vulturis, y sobre todo, de la manada de licántropos quileutes con su sub-jefe Jacob Black. Pero claro, eso es otra historia.

Lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que la primera vez que vi al joven Jacob lo primero que pensé fue que era un niñato, sin embargo me di cuenta al instante que él era muy importante para Isabella cuando él salió a buscarla en la guerra del colegio y luego cuando llegamos a Forks para protegerla de su primo Sorien y sobre todo de Jagger, me di cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo, solo Jacob parecía haber sido capaz de cerrar las heridas de su corazón. Así que aunque me doliese, acepté que él era lo que ella necesitaba y yo me mantendría al margen, siempre a su lado.

Él era un licántropo, supe que tarde o temprano él moriría y entonces nosotros deberíamos estar a su lado para ayudarla a recuperar su alegría, pero de momento era muy feliz y por tanto, yo era también feliz. Incluso en las peleas de enamorados que tenían, generalmente por culpa de él y su naturaleza impulsiva, celosa y temperamental que en nosotros los vampiros no tenía la más mínima cabida, incluso entonces yo me mantuve en el papel de ayuda e hice todo lo que pude por ayudarla y de rebote ayudarle a él a ayudarla.

Al principio aún dudaba de que él en realidad la quisiera tanto como decía, de que fuese digno, pero si no lo era, ella se daría cuenta.

Sin embargo...

_"Necesito que me enseñéis a ser lo que ella necesita." _Me pidió Jacob mientras desembalaba sus cajas en la mudanza a la mansión que había adquirido Louis para poder vivir todos juntos y poder protegerles mejor.

Nunca antes nadie me había hecho una petición tan extraña. Nunca antes nadie había deseado aquello.

_"Podemos intentar ayudar, pero..."_ Le dije entonces.

_"Por favor."_ Me dijo casi rogando. _"Necesito saber que pase lo que pase, yo podré ayudarla. Quiero... quiero protegerla, saber que estará siempre bien... aunque ella es más fuerte que yo, y sé que ella va a vivir más tiempo y... y cuando Sorien me ataca no... bueno, ella puede con él, pero yo me siento solo un estúpido, me coge siempre por el cuello y... y en cambio vosotros sois tan perfectos... sois fuertes, incluso Sorien os tiene miedo. Y viviréis para siempre, como ella..."_

_"¿Y sabes lo más curioso?"_ Le dije sonriéndole y sentándome junto a donde él se había derribado en su cama_. "Lo más curioso es que aunque hemos estado a su lado, protegiéndola durante muchos años... con toda nuestra perfección y nuestra fuerza y nuestra inmortalidad... al final te ha escogido a tí. Al final, ella ha escogido a un niño, de una raza que ha sido enemiga durante siglos de la suya; un chico que es irracional, cabezota, se deja coger por un loco..."_

_"Oye, ya vale ¿no?_" Me dijo levantando la cabeza. _"Ya sé que soy patético, no necesito que me lo recuerdes."_

Sí era patético; era un celoso, gritón, se enfadaba con facilidad, temperamental... pero increíblemente, aquello era lo que ella había escogido, era por decirlo así, 'el yin de su yan'.

_"Ya, pero eres el patético que ella necesita a su lado."_ Le dije sonriendo y resumiendo lo que pensaba. _"Puedes hacerte más fuerte, puedes aprender a lidiar con sus cambios de humor y puedes saber toda su vida, sus secretos. Pero ahora mismo, ya eres lo que ella necesita."_

Increíblemente, podría haberle mentido, haberle dicho cualquier cosa, que la cagase y haberle alejado de Isabella, pero ya había asumido mi derrota frente a ese crío, y la verdad es que me llegó al alma que él quisiera cambiar en cualquier cosa por ser, dicho con sus propias palabras "ser lo que ella necesitaba."

En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que él no solo se había improntado de ella sino que además la amaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La derrota más absoluta que nunca había sufrido. La derrota más dulce que nunca sufriré ya.


	6. Chapter 6: Chad

**Capítulo 6: Una muerte dulce.**

Es un poco raro, nunca me había planteado morir. Bueno, alguna vez sí, pero… no sé, nunca me había planteado morir así, como morí.

Si me hubiese dicho alguien que moriría y luego volvería a la vida lo más probable es que le hubiese tomado el pelo o incluso que le hubiese tomado por loco, pero claro, eso era antes de esto, cuando solo era un joven normal y corriente.

Nací en un pueblo cerca de Atenas sobre el 1895 en una familia pescadora. Ya, lo sé, apesta mis origenes, pero yo no puedo estar más orgulloso de mi familia. Mi padre era pescador y mi madre trabajaba en casa mientras mi hermano mayor trabajaba en las tierras y se ocupaba de nuestras tierras.

Supongo que costará creerlo, pero a pesar de ser griego, yo siempre he sido demasiado pálido para ser de esta nacionalidad y casi nunca conseguí ponerme moreno; de hecho, ni siquiera era capaz de trabajar en las tierras porque nunca fui ni físicamente capaz ni mi salud me lo permitió así que… al ser un 'bueno para nada', me mandaron a la ciudad para que estudiase medicina y luego trabajase en el pueblo y pueblos cercanos.

Luego las cosas se complicaron y todo eso, pero eso ya prefiero contarlo un poco más con profundidad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Atenas, Grecia, 1910 (15 años)

"Buenos días, Chad." Me dice Kosta, uno de los amigos que tengo en el Lyceo donde estudio.

"Hey, hola Kosta." Le saludo. "¿Otra noche quemando la ciudad?"

"¿No te has enterado?" Me dijo. "Anoche en el 'Afrodita', ha aparecido otro muerto."

"Sí, un vecino de mi barrio ha muerto, dicen que tiene no sé qué en la sangre…. Otra vez la maldita enfermedad esa rara." Le dije. "Y qué, no es motivo para que el resto nos tengamos que encerrar en casa en vida."

"Lo sé, pero… no sé, me da no sé qué." Me dijo. "Mi hermana ha enfermado, el médico dice que podría ser la enfermedad esa y que podría ser contagiosa…"

"Vaya." Le dije. "Lo siento."

La verdad es que a mis 15 años, viviendo con unos tíos lejanos en la capital, comenzaba a ver algunos peligros de la gran ciudad. Hacía solo uno o dos meses que había comenzado a hacerse más común el oír que habían atacado a alguien o que había aparecido algún muerto en algún sitio, la mayoría de veces con claros signos de pelea, algunos especialmente macabros por lo que mis tíos no hacían más que prevenirme sobre los peligros ocultos en la capital; claro que, como gente de pueblo, la ciudad era básicamente un sitio peligroso y lleno de vicio, sin embargo, siempre me las arreglaba para tener diversión que quería y salir por la noche con mis colegas de juerga y mis amigos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Atenas, Grecia, 1913 (18 años)

"¡Sí!" Grité mientras recogía mi diploma de graduado con mérito en la clase de ciencias que tenía un notable y la mención de honor por mi nota alta en el taller de medicina y la optativa de enfermería. "¡Chúpate esa, Palas!"

Mi familia decía que era una lástima que la mención no fuese extensible a mi respeto por las tradiciones y mi comportamiento.

Fue curioso, porque ese mismo otoño ingresé en la universidad.

"Por fin, piso propio… sin familia dándome la tabarra con las horas ni broncas por lo que hago o dejo de hacer." Dije saliendo por la puerta de la secretaría a los pasillo y al día caluroso de finales de verano que hacía. "Lástima que es un piso compartido."

Sin embargo, estaba claro que no iba a ser un día malo, justo cuando salí me crucé con una chica, una chica a la que Afrodita mismo tendría envidia, era un poco pálida, como yo, pero era claramente preciosa.

Me quedé pasmado mirándola y me choqué contra un conocido.

"¡Eh, mira por dónde…!" Me dijo. "Ah, Chad, eres tú…"

"¿Has visto a esa chica?" Le dije sin apartar los ojos de ella.

"¿A Angelica?" Me dijo. "Cualquiera con dos ojos la vería, es la chica más guapa del campus."

"Preséntamela." Le dije cogiéndole de la camisa. "Tienes que presentármela."

"Oh… si piensas que tienes posibilidades con ella tira la toalla." Me dijo. "Es preciosa, pero es la dama del hielo." Afirmó. "No se sabe de nadie que haya podido salir con ella, es… olvídalo, es de las que se ven pero no se tocan."

"Eso ya lo veremos." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Atenas, Grecia, 1915 (20 años)

"Tirin, tirín, tiririrín." Iba cantando por la calle en voz baja mientras volvía de uno de los bares que solíamos frecuentar unos compañeros de mi carrera y yo.

La verdad es que ir tarareando una canción Zorba, un sirtaki precioso que había bailado con unas chicas muy guapas; vale, no era lo más sexy del mundo pero con unas copas encima como llevaba yo… hasta el himno nacional era genial.

Era muy tarde y como era de esperar, no había nadie por la calle, así que ir canturreando y bailando por medio de la calle medio trompa tampoco era demasiado cantoso, con tal de que no levantase mucho la voz…

De pronto, pasé junto a un callejón de la zona turística de la ciudad y vi movimiento, yo creo que eso fue lo que me hizo mover y dar unos pasos atrás para ver qué pasaba; inconsciente de mí, claro que por aquel entonces yo nunca pensaría que podía existir algo diferente a lo que conocía, algo que se mantenía oculto en las sombras.

Así fue como vi algo que me costaría mucho olvidar y me acompañó hasta la misma muerte; allí, en aquel callejón estaba Angelica, la chica explosiva que me llevaba gustando en secreto desde el día que salía de hacer mi matrícula y la vi estaba allí, con la boca en el cuello de un tipo.

Al principio pensé que era un espectáculo excitante, la tía más buena de la universidad dándose el lote a lo bestia con un tipo; pero entonces me fijé en algo, un tipo al que le están haciendo aquello, más aún, que Angelica le estaba haciendo aquello, no tenía aquella cara con los ojos desorbitados, gritando sin voz y como de estar ahogándose sin poder gritar; eso hizo que reparase que de donde Angélica tenía la boca puesta caía un chorrillo de algo oscuro.

Y justo entonces fue cuando ella se giró hacia mí y me vio. Aún tengo aquella imagen gravada a fuego en mi mente, Angélica, el ángel perfecto con los ojos rojos y brillantes, la boca manchada de lo que parecía sangre, escupiendo un trozo de algo que me pareció carne mientras el tipo en sus brazos se caía muerto al suelo con el cuello con un trozo arrancado y cubierto de sangre.

Entonces ella se incorporó y un segundo más tarde, sentía dolor por todos sitios. Intenté protegerme, pero aquel ángel parecía haberse convertido en un demonio que intentaba asesinarme y me estaba hiriendo gravemente.

Me caí al suelo al no poder seguir defendiéndome, sentí cómo la vida se me iba escapando lentamente por mis heridas, creo que por el dolor en el estómago mis intestinos o incluso mis tripas podrían estar perfectamente fuera, y lo que era el resto, no podía sentir nada en mi mitad inferior, ni dolor, ni humedad, ni siquiera si estaba mojado como el resto, empapado en mi propia sangre.

Oí ruidos de pelea y mientras la vista comenzaba a nublárseme pude ver que había otra figura más aparte de Angélica, peleando contra esta.

Levanté una mano suavemente y la vi empapada en sangre, mi propia sangre; tenía una vía en el cuello y sentía que me ahogaba porque al tenerlo abierto el aire no llegaba apenas a mis pulmones; pronto mis células comenzarían a asfixiarse.

Me estaba muriendo.

De pronto sentí escalofríos por la columna vertebral pero solo hasta la cintura; me di cuenta que tenía la columna rota, mis heridas eran mortales, ni siquiera el mejor médico del mundo podría solucionar lo que yo tenía...

Estaba tan asustado de morir y dejar a mi familia sola que en ese momento pensé que daría cualquier cosa por seguir vivo, llegando incluso a rogar mientras Angélica caía muerta al suelo.

"¿Cualquier cosa dices?" Me dijo la otra persona haciéndome reparar en que era una mujer. "Ya veremos."

De pronto, sentí que me rasgaban la ropa del pecho y de nuevo sentí un nuevo dolor en el pecho, esta vez fue un aguijonazo, como la mordedura de algún tipo de bicho salvaje, un perro igual. Dejé de notarlo cuando ese dolor dejó paso a una sensación de estar ardiendo vivo, por dentro.

Grité y grité preso del dolor y el terror. Aquella mujer, fuese quien fuese me estaba matando, me debía haber metido dentro algún tipo de veneno que mataría mis células e igual algo más.

¡¿Y si además de matarme descomponía mi cuerpo?! Oh, dios; hacía solo unas semanas que habíamos visto en clase que había una serie de venenos que eran indetectables por los médicos, otros que descomponían la carne tal era su concentración en ácidos.

Y tan pronto como había llegado se fue y dejé de sentir.

Nunca pensé que la muerte fuese algo tan dulce, quiero decir… después de todo aquel dolor, de sentir mi corazón partirse y luego llenarse de algo que ardía y que era como fuego por mis venas, siendo quemado por dentro… de pronto la paz, el descanso, el dolor desapareció de golpe y quedó… la nada, el silencio.

Era curioso, no sentí miedo, era más bien como… después de correr un gran descanso repentino en que no hay dolor, ni cansancio… no hay nada, ni bueno y malo.

Y de pronto, volví a sentir algo, debía ser el cielo; sí, eso era, había ido al cielo.

Parpadeé unos segundos, había una luz suave y aún así me dolía a los ojos después de tanta oscuridad.

No, aquello no era el cielo y yo no estaba tumbado en una nube, estaba en la cama de un hotel. Miré a mi alrededor, sí, no había duda, era una habitación de hotel, y a juzgar por lo limpio que estaba todo y lo espacioso, debía ser una habitación cara, igual una suite.

Entonces sentí una ráfaga suave de brisa que me movió un poco el pelo y giré la cabeza para ver algo más; allí estaba, un ángel de ropas blancas sentado en la terraza mirando fuera al cielo del ocaso.

De pronto, recordé todo lo que me había pasado; la pelea, mi sensación de muerte, el fuego dentro de mí… la voz de la mujer que me contestó a mis ruegos de clemencia y mi suplica de que deseaba vivir.

Tosí y me sujeté las costillas y entonces el ángel giró un poco la cara y me miró.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Murmuré. "¿Estoy vivo?. ¿Quién eres?. ¿Dónde está Angélica?"

"Tranquilízate." Me dijo levantándose suavemente y viniendo junto a mí para ponerme una mano en la frente y comenzar a hacerme una serie de chequeos como si fuese un simple enfermo en vez de haber regresado de la muerte. "Vaya… parece que tu temperatura está normalizada…" Susurró en inglés. "Felicidades, has sido muy valiente, debes tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para seguir vivo."

"¿Eres inglesa?" Le dije. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estás en una habitación de un hotel." Me dijo. "Yo te traje aquí, es mi habitación."

En otro contexto u otro momento igual hubiese aprovechado para ligar con ella puesto que también era preciosa.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le dije. "¿Quién eres tú?. ¿Dónde está Angélica?"

"¿Así se llamaba, Angélica?" Me dijo levantando una ceja. "¿Y de qué conocías tú a la tal Angélica?"

"Era una compañera mía de la universidad." Le dije. "Es… la ví…"

"Solo se alimentaba." Me dijo como si estuviésemos hablando de comerse una patata frita, sentándose junto a mí mientras movía algo entre sus manos. "Estaba un poco desatada pero para ella eso era normal. Supongo que tú solo eras un postre, un metete que le descubrió así que no podía dejarte con vida."

No podía creérmelo, estaba hablando de todo eso como si solo se tratase de ganado.

"¿De qué hablas?" Le dije.

"De lo que pasó hace casi 4 noches." Me dijo mirándome y cogiendo un vaso opaco y cortando una bolsa para vaciarla de espaldas a mí en el vaso antes de girarse y pasármelo. "Ten, tómate eso, te hará bien." Afirmó suavemente. "¿Por qué metiste las narices donde no te llamaban? Podrías haberte salvado."

"Es… Angélica me gustaba, me ha gustado durante años." Le dije removiendo el contenido de la taza.

"Sí, lo supongo." Afirmó sin dejar de mirarme.

Ahora que me fijaba, esa mujer era también muy bella; tenía el pelo largo y negro, sedoso y brillante; su piel era dorada pero un tanto pálida para ser griega y desde luego su nariz era recta pero no como las de nuestras mujeres.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunté sorprendido de que había algo en ella que no me cuadraba, demasiado bella para ser real.

"Me llamo Isabella Alexandrine." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano y haciéndome beber un trago de la jarra. "Digamos que soy algo especial."

No podía creermelo, me tomé la taza entera casi de un trago, era como si nunca hubiese bebido y desde luego, sea lo que fuese lo que me estaba tomando, sabía delicioso; bueno, no era exactamente delicioso era más bien… lo que mi cuerpo me pedía. Cuando miré el interior para comprobar que se había acabado.

"Espera, ten, te pondré más." Dijo cogiéndome la jarra suavemente. "Es una suerte que hubiese aquí cerca un banco… me parece que no me había traído suficiente para un neófito."

"¿Qué me has llamado?" Le dije confuso.

"Neófito." Me dijo tendiéndome la taza de nuevo. "Es como llamamos a los que son como tú, a los recién hechos."

"¿Cómo que recién hechos?" Le pregunté tragando la nueva taza casi de golpe de nuevo.

"Más despacio, por favor." Me dijo cuando volví a bajar la taza casi vacía. "Si no acabarás con las provisiones antes de que pueda conseguir más…"

"¿Qué es esto?" Le dije. "Sabe como a hierro, pero… es raro es como si mi cuerpo me pidiese esto, litros de esto."

"Claro, es lo que vas a tener que tomar de ahora en adelante." Me dijo. "Igual un día, con mucho entrenamiento si tienes fuerza de voluntad y paciencia podrías comer algo más, pero… bueno, no todos sirven, es un proceso largo y muy muy duro, extremadamente duro lo de comer y vomitar."

"¿Es medicina?" Le dije recordando que había trastornos de enfermedades en las que los pacientes debían tomar un determinado preparado de por vida. "¡Ay, dios!" Dije dándome cuenta. "¡Me ha reventado el estómago, me han extirpado los intestinos!"

"No." Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza con cara de confusión. "¿Eres médico?"

"Estudiante de medicina." Le dije.

"Entonces digamos que tu cuerpo ha pasado por una serie de trasformaciones." Dijo mientras me daba cuenta que en menos de un segundo tenía el espejo de pie de encima del tocador en las manos como si fuese una pluma y me lo puso delante. "Se ha adaptado para trasformarse en el cuerpo del perfecto predador."

Entonces me vi, estaba pálido como la leche pero a la vez era atractivo, mis rasgos se habían modelado un poco para hacerse perfectos. Me pasé las manos por la cara asustado de la imagen que me devolvía el espejo, entonces me fijé en mis ojos: rojos, el mismo rojo que tenía Angélica esa noche, como si mi iris fuese de sangre líquida pero el resto de ojo sin rastros de imperfecciones.

Le di un golpe al espejo que salió volando y se estampó en la pared rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, algunos de los cuales nos pasaron rozando y no nos hicieron el más mínimo corte.

"Vaya… debería haberte avisado de tu fuerza antes de enseñarte tu nueva imagen…" Le oí susurrar al 'ángel' como para ella misma.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Le dije asustado. "¿Qué monstruo soy?"

"Tranquilo… tranquilo…" Me dijo sujetándome las manos. "Estás bien… tú quería vivir, sigues vivo o algo así."

"¡Suéltame!" Le dije soltándome de golpe y haciendo que se estrellase contra la pared, aunque por suerte pareció parar antes de hacerse daño me sorprendió haber podido mandarla tan lejos de un solo golpe.

"Chad, por favor, haz el favor de controlarte un poco." Me dijo ella. "Ahora eres cien veces más fuerte, más rápido y ágil que antes. Si no te controlas llamarás la atención." Afirmó para de pronto fijarse en algo en mi regazo. "Joder… mira lo que has conseguido… con lo que cuesta sacar esas manchas de la ropa blanca…"

Miré hacia las sábanas para ver a qué se refería y entonces me di cuenta, la taza se había volcado en mi regazo y acababa de mancharlo todo con algo que parecía…

"No grites." Me dijo Isabella Alexandrine tapándome la boca sin que supiese cómo se las había arreglado para llegar en menos de una centésima de segundo desde una punta de la habitación hasta mí. "Tranquilo… es lo que crees… vas a tener que alimentarte de eso de ahora en adelante…"

"¿Qué coño me has hecho…?" Le dije susurrando con miedo a que alguien pudiese oírnos.

"Eres un vampiro." Me dijo. "Como lo era la chica esa ¿Angélica dijiste que se llamaba? Como lo soy yo." Afirmó tocándose el pecho.

"Es… tú deliras." Le dije entendiéndolo todo de pronto. "Oh… ya lo sé… tienes un caso muy claro de cuadro esquizoide con paranoia… tranquila, yo te ayudaré."

"Tenía que ser un maldito médico agnóstico…" Susurró la chica para ella.

"Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer." Le dije. "Te vas a quedar conmigo aquí… vamos a llamar a unos amigos míos para que vengan a…"

"Nada de llamadas." Me dijo quitándome el móvil y haciéndolo polvo con una sola mano mientras me miraba.

Aquella tía era peligrosa, lo mejor iba a ser largarme cuanto antes.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas?" Me preguntó cuando me levanté para irme de allí.

"No pienso quedarme aquí con una demente." Le dije.

"No puedes irte." Me dijo. "Has muerto."

"¡No estoy muerto!" Le dije.

"Sí, sí lo estás." Me dijo. "Te han dado por muerto después de que desaparecieses y dijese alguien que te habían visto saltando al mar con una piedra. No han encontrado tu cadáver y tienen cosas mejores que hacer que buscarte."

No podía creérmelo… allí estaba mi esquela… me caí al suelo de rodillas y entonces ella se puso de rodillas junto a mí.

"Nadie dijo que sobrevivir te haría la vida más fácil." Me dijo. "Deseabas sobrevivir, por eso sigues vivo."

No podía hablar; todos mis sueños, mi vida… todo al garete.

Al final me quedé allí, ella a mi lado durante días; a veces le enviaban cosas y cuando las abría descubríamos que eran bolsas de sangre del banco de sangre, nuestra comida.

No me dejó solo ni un momento; así fue como acabamos hablando y ella me contó todo sobre mi nueva condición, a cambio, yo le conté todo lo que refería a mí y a mi vida humana.

"No he hecho esto antes, pero… supongo que si no te separas de mí ni un solo segundo y aceptas mis órdenes **sin discusión**, podríamos quedarnos hasta que acabes este año. ¿Te gradúas ya, no?"

"No." Le dije. "Me falta un año y las prácticas…"

"Entonces acabarás este año y vas a tener que dejarlo unos años, hasta que ganes control sobre ti mismo." Me dijo pensando. "Yo soy médico, supongo que podrías hacer las prácticas conmigo y así a la vez te tendré controlado y te enseñaré cómo hacerlo para que no ataques a tus pacientes."

"Sí…" Asentí yo a sus planes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

N.Y, USA, 1917 (22 años)

"Hey, Isabella." Le llamé sonriendo mientras la veía entrar al establecimiento donde me estaban haciendo un tatuaje muy chulo en el brazo junto al hombro derecho. "¿Ya has terminado por hoy?"

"Pufff… no veas tú que bonito, tenemos otros 3 casos más de gripe, y ya van 10 en lo que llevamos de semana…" Me dijo. "Es realmente cansado…"

"Pensaba que nosotros no nos cansábamos." Le dije.

"Y no estaba hablando al pie de la palabra era más bien… metafóricamente." Me dijo.

"¿Te dedicas a cazar personas, y ahora me dices que te da pena ver morir a gente de una maldita epidemia?" Le dije.

"Mi trabajo no tiene nada que ver con esto." Me dijo para luego suspirar y sonreírme suavemente. "Perdona chico, siempre la tomo con los que menos culpa tenéis. ¿De dónde vienes?"

"Tengo un regalo para ti." Le dije sonriendo. "Pero me parece que igual mejor me lo guardo para otro rato ¿no?"

"¿Un regalo para mí?" Me dijo. "¿Y eso? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños ni nada."

"¿No te acuerdas?" Le dije levantando una ceja. "Hoy hace 2 años exactos que me ofreciste que te acompañase en tus viajes."

"Vaya, pensaba que no te gustaba cumplir años." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Digamos que es más bien como una especie de aniversario." Le dije divertido.

"Ya te dije que no era necesario que te gastases nada de dinero en mí." Me dijo ella suavemente mientras parábamos en su cafetería preferida donde decía que el café que hacían no le hacía vomitar, literalmente. "En fin ¿alguna pista que me puedas dar?"

"Es algo para toda la vida, seguro que te gusta." Le dije. "Y es algo mío."

Por aquel entonces, sus capacidades eran asombrosas pero aún no había matado ni tocado a nadie lo suficientemente poderoso en la lectura mental como para poder usar eso en mí y sacármelo.

"Veamos… ni idea. Ah, gracias." Le dijo a la camarera cuando le puso su café. "Me encantaría poder decir que tengo algo para ti, pero…"

"No importa." Le dije un poco decepcionado en el fondo de mí porque no le hubiese dado la misma importancia que yo al hecho de que hubiésemos hecho ya 2 años juntos.

Sin embargo fue algo curioso, porque cuando pasamos por una tienda que me gustaba mirar desde fuera porque tenía una ropa muy chula de la época, me dijo que se había olvidado de algo y quedamos a una hora en el piso que compartíamos en la gran ciudad.

Esa misma noche, mientras nos tomábamos unas rondas sentados en el sofá viendo la tele a oscuras volví a sacar el tema del regalo.

"¡Qué chulo!" Me dijo sonriendo y mirando el tatuaje. "¿Es un murcielago? Hum, esto parece griego ¿qué pone?" Me dijo tocándome las letras que en el local de tatuajes habían pensado que eran una especie de cadeneta tribal como si fuese una niña pequeña, con curiosidad y moviéndose a milímetros del tatuaje como una cría mirando una mariposa por primera vez.

"Pone exactamente 'I love Isabella' ¿a que ha quedado chula?" Le dije sonriendo divertido y complacido por el efecto que había tenido en ella.

"Mola, pero… apuesto a que yo sí que te sorprendo más." Me dijo cambiando la cara a la de picardía con cierta ironía que ponía cuando conseguía pillar a alguien.

"Pero si dijiste que no tenías regalos para mí." Le dije sorprendido.

Con cuidado ella sacó una bolsa de papel sellada con una especie de lazo y me lo puso delante.

"No es que sea gran cosa pero…" Dijo mirándome cómo rasgaba el papel sin ninguna finura. "Qué pena… me gustaba el papel." Afirmó suavemente cogiendo los trozos rasgados con cara de dolor.

"Te compraré otro." Le dije yo descubriendo un paquete envuelto en tela y con otro lazo.

En cuanto lo descubrí, no pude evitar que mis ojos se quedasen como platos al ver una chaqueta que hacía días que habían llevado nueva y que me había encantado.

"¿Cómo…?" Le dije sin saber cómo ponerlo en palabras.

"Tuve que discutir con el vendedor porque la única pieza en tu talla era la del escaparate." Dijo sonriendo divertida mientras daba un sorbo más a su bolsa de sangre.

No pude resistirlo, aunque sé que no le gustaba mucho que le demostrase mi afecto de esa forma, me lancé a su cuello y le comencé a dar besos en la cara hasta que le pillé la boca.

"¡Vale, ya!" Me dijo riéndose y dándome toquecitos suaves en le pecho para pedirme que nos separásemos. "¡Eres un jeta!"

Lo de jeta me lo repetiría durante lo que llevábamos de eternidad, el sello 'jeta' se convertiría en mi sello de distinción y a ese tatuaje irían siguiéndole más marcas que me hicieron especial y me daban una identidad.

Desde luego, a ese tatuaje le siguieron más, algunos no tan visibles como ese y que en realidad solo ella y otras damas que luego lo olvidarían verían. La mayoría de tatuajes y piercings me vendrían con el boom del 'body art' en el siglo 20.

Esos años, los pasé con ella y aprendí muchas cosas, todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre mi nueva condición y raza y así, me convirtí en un buen vampiro que no bebía sangre humana; aunque debo reconocer que la bebía una o dos veces al año y nunca cuando Isabella Alexandrine estaba cerca. Pronto también comencé a desarrollar cierto sentimiento hacia ella hasta que conocí al hombre que para los humanos era su marido: Ivvan; entonces me dijeron que podía ser el hermano de ella a los ojos de todo el mundo.

Entonces se me calló el alma a los pies porque pensé que Ivvan era el compañero vampiro de Isabella; por entonces ya había oído hablar de esa figura y esperaba que ella me escogiese a mí como su compañero vampiro.

Sin embargo…

"Ah, no." Me dijo Ivvan cuando se lo mencioné. "No, no; yo solo soy su marido para los humanos, en realidad soy más bien un gran amigo."

"Pero pensaba que…" Le dije.

"Los compañeros de alma es algo un poco más difícil." Me explicó. "Es… no sé, es algo más complejo que el que quieras o no quieras. También yo quería ser su compañero pero… llevamos años juntos y ya ves, no ha pasado aún."

Aquello volvió a devolverme la esperanza, no todo estaba perdido, ella aún no había encontrado a su compañero ideal.

Decidí que, de cualquier modo, nunca abandonaría mis sentimientos hacia ella a la espera de que ella sienta lo mismo por mí.


	7. Chapter 7: Alex y Carrick

**Capítulo 17: Historia de amor.**

((Bueno, ya sé que este lo hemos leído pero me apetecía poner algo sobre este personaje también, que aunque no sale en la acción ni tiene frases en la historia es realmente importante para el hilo. ¿Os imagináis qué hubiese pasado si Alex no hubiese conocido a Carrick? Vale que conocía de antes a Ephraim Black I, y a Ivvan y a Chad, que aunque Chad sea un poco... ejem, mejor no meternos con el pobre Chad que en el fondo es un trozo de cielo, a su manera pero en fin.

Se admiten apuestas de qué hubiese pasado si Alex y Carrick nunca se hubiesen conocido. Jeje.

A mi esta relación me recuerda un poco a la canción "Ella y él" de Ricardo Arjona, realmente conmovedora, si no la conocéis podéis buscarla en youtube, la versión de los Sims es realmente salada, jaja.

Por cierto, ya el último punto del día... hoy 19 de marzo es mi culpe!!! Jajaja, me siento vieja.

En fin, que no os aburro más, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo; y a los amantes de la niña del grupo pues nada, un poquito de paciencia que estoy en ello. XD.))

"¡Aidan, por amor de dios!" Dijo un chico gritando. "¡A tu derecha!"

"_¡Dile a Jackson que deje de jugar y pelee en serio!"_ Afirmó el lobo negro y algún mechón medio agrisado.

"¡Jackson, canijo!" Le gritó entonces el primer chico a un lobo rojo que estaba peleando con un par de tipos de colmillos largos y ojos rojos casi como si estuviese jugando. "¡Esto no es un juego, anormal! ¡Pelea en serio o es la última vez que te traemos!"

"_¡¿Y qué te crees que estoy haciendo?!"_ Contestó el lobo rojo.

"_¿Lo ves, Carrick?"_ Dijo el moreno arrancando un trozo de brazo de uno de los tipos. _"¡Os dije que era demasiado joven aún!"_

Las cosas estaban mal, los tipos iban perdiendo trozos de su cuerpo pero parecían setas, creciendo y reproduciéndose sin ninguna explicación posible.

"_¡Dios, son como champiñones!"_ Dijo Aidan, el lobo negro.

"_¡Mejor, más para... nosotros!"_ Afirmó el pelirrojo, Jackson.

"¡Que esto no es un juego!" Gritaron el lobo negro y el hombre.

Yo estaba mirando desde lo alto de una peña donde habían trasladado la pelea. Los hombres, salvo el moreno que hablaba con los dos lobos, eran vampiros; y para ser más concretos eran mi trabajo al menos dos de ellos. Cómo se habían unido a los otros o por qué no lo sabía, tampoco era mi problema. Como tampoco era mi problema esos dos lobos y el hombre licántropo que estaban abajo.

Sí, porque justo entonces el hombre se transformó en lobo y peleó mordiendo el hombro de uno de los vampiros para arrancarle el brazo desde el omóplato antes de convertirse en hombre y apartar a patadas a unos de los vampiros que estaban acosando al lobo rojo.

Si ellos querían encararse con los vampiros, que no eran ni de mi registro, pues bien por ellos; si querían ahorrarme el trabajo de cargarme a los tres tipos que me habían mandado a mí liquidar pues perfecto, me ahorraban trabajo.

Increíblemente era divertido oírles; había conocido a uno de los vampiros que yo había matado que me permitía leer mentes con un poco de problema, así que ahora podía oírles mientras sus pensamientos corrían a velocidad vertiginosa.

Desde las hembras del lobo negro con mechones plateados y pelo corto, las ganas de reconocimiento del pelirrojo... pero sin duda lo más interesante era la mente del hombre-lobo.

Ese tipo estaba preocupado por los otros dos, no podía ver muy claro si eran familia, amigos o qué pero él les quería. De pronto parecía que toda su vida se me mostraba superponiéndose unos pensamientos a otros en muchas formas.

Podría haberme ido, pero tras tres pasos mientras oía gruñir de dolor a los dos lobos, cerré los ojos.

Sabía que me estaba jugando una buena, me iba arrepentir, los licántropos son seres deleznables que eran incontrolables, anárquicos, estúpidos y temperamentales.

Pero de algún modo, me di la vuelta y apoyé mi mano en las pistolas y comprobando el mango de las espadas y que llevaba la ballesta plegable colgada a mi espalda.

Era gracioso, pero ellos nunca vieron qué estaba destrozando vampiros ni cómo estos de pronto se llevaban balazos y algunos pinchos de plata.

Hasta que uno de los vampiros me metió un golpe que me tiró contra el hombre.

"¿Cómo...?" Dijo el hombre contra el que había chocado.

"Ya me lo agradeceréis cuando hayamos acabado." Dije yo antes de pegar un salto y tirarme de nuevo contra los vampiros.

Para cuando acabamos con todos los vampiros, yo tenía un montón de mordiscos de sus hermanos y de los de mi especie, pero aunque herida y cansada, aún mantenía la vertical y no me costaba mantenerme de pie.

"Voy a coger el que se os ha escapado." Dije al hombre.

Sin embargo, el lobo rojo se me tiró a por mí y lo paré con un solo puñetazo en todo el pecho que lo dejó colgando de mi puño, en parte también porque me estaba mordiendo el hombro sin mucha fuerza dado que le había metido en todo el pecho quitándole toda la fuerza de golpe.

"Menos lobos, caperucita." Le dije al lobo ese. "Que para ser tan esmirriado anda que no tienes mala leche, renacuajo."

"Jackson, suéltala." Le dijo el hombre.

"Sí, que como no me sueltes te voy a acabar reventando un colmillo." Afirmé yo.

De pronto, el otro lobo se había destransformado y ante mí tenía a otro chico moreno con algún mechón plateado y ojos azules como el océano; podía percibir que estaba también a la defensiva, pero no tan agresivamente como el que tenía colgado de mí.

"Jackson, que la sueltes." Le repitió el que parecía el jefe.

"_Es una de ellos."_ Pensó el que me mordía.

"De ellos o no, os he ayudado." Dije. "Y ahora tengo que irme a perseguir al que se ha escapado."

"No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a nuestro hermano." Me dijo el moreno de pelo corto.

"Jackson, suéltala." Le dijo el de pelo largo agarrándolo. "Ahora mismo."

Podía notar cómo el lobo pelirrojo me mordía con poca fuerza porque le había dado en un sitio que se le iba toda la fuerza; además, podía notar sangre saliéndole de la boca y empapándome el hombro.

Pero finalmente le consiguió soltar y yo moví el hombro donde ahora tenía un bonito mordisco. Antes de mirarles de reojo por la parte superior de los ojos antes de incorporarme de nuevo.

"Voy a cazar a ese desgraciado." Dije.

"Eh, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hermano?" Me preguntó el moreno de pelo corto.

"Que beba mucha agua." Les dije antes de irme.

Cazar a ese desgraciado me costó poco, como al lobo le había dado con mi mano desnuda había conseguido 'chuparle' un poco de sus habilidades, concretamente el olfato más reforzado que el del último licántropo que había matado.

Con eso, encontrar al prófugo me costó nada, acabar con él un poco más pero tampoco mucho dadas mis habilidades o mezcla de ellas.

Podría haberme ido de allí sin más, pero aquellos tres me habían llamado la atención. En irlanda no había habido licántropos documentados en siglos, y ahora me encontraba con tres, además, estaba el de pelo largo que me había picado la curiosidad al verle mutar tan fácilmente y pelear en su forma humana en vez de su forma animal.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Me preguntó el de pelo corto cuando me atacó al acercarme a la cabaña que tenía sus olores.

"Ni yo misma lo sé." Afirmé yo. "¿Y vuestro hermano?"

"¿Cuál de ellos?" Me dijo para que yo le diese una mirada de obviedad. "Jackson está bien. Los licántropos..."

"Los licántropos os recuperáis fácilmente, lo sé." Dije yo. "Pero si es una herida interna no lo sé tan fácilmente."

"Aidan, ¿qué ocurre?" Dijo el otro.

"La rara de antes." Le dijo el primero que había visto. "Pregunta por Jackson."

"Está bien." Dijo el de pelo largo. "Gracias a dios."

"Si sois sus hermanos y por si os interesa, no creo que debierais haberlo llevado con vosotros." Les dije. "Es obvio que está en convertirse, no tiene un método ni fuerza... ni técnicas."

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo el tal Aidan. "Te dije que no tendríamos que haberle llevado."

"Ah, y enseñarle a no atacar a los cazadores." Les dije. "No sé si no le he reventado algo dentro."

"Pasa y mira a ver." Me dijo el que parecía el jefe de los tres. "Tú le haces daño, tú lo curas. Y por tu bien espero que sepas cómo hacerlo."

"Como queráis." Dije yo siguiéndole.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Otra vez por aquí?" Me preguntó Aidan.

Hacía ya como dos meses que no iba por Irlanda, pero al final, había regresado. Como allí tenían a una anciana con ellos, el mayor de los tres hermanos se había venido conmigo para ayudarme a adaptarme a aquel país, habíamos dejado al menor de los tres allí, Jackson, para que se acabase de curar con las instrucciones de que no se transformase de humano en lobo para que le acabase de sanar la herida interna que le había provocado con mi golpe la vez que le conocí.

"¿Cómo está el cachorro?" Le pregunté yo.

"Bien, la abuela se está ocupando." Me dijo. "¿Y nuestro hermano? ¿Ya te lo ha comido?"

"Está comprando algo que traeros o algo así." Dije yo. "Ahora enseguida vendrá."

"Yo mientras no le vea vivo y bien no te dejo pasar." Me había dicho el chico.

"Ja, ja." Dije. "Que bien, más que nada porque tu hermano me ha ofrecido que..."

"Eh, qué pasa." Dijo Carrick. "¿No entras?"

"Me prohíben el paso." Afirmé.

"Aidan, aparta." Le dijo Carrick. "La señorita tiene que pasar."

"¿Y eso?"

"Va a quedarse aquí unos días." Le dijo tranquilamente mientras le daba unas bolsas de no muy buenas maneras. "Y no le pongáis pegas que se va a quedar igual. Tiene que ayudarme con unas heridas."

"Desde luego... eres el primero de tu especie que encuentro que cicatriza con tanta rapidez, esto me llevará solo tres días." Afirmé yo. "¿Sabíais que es la leche peleando con métodos normales?"

"Hombre, es nuestro hermano." Me dijo Aidan. "Y tú eres..."

"Isabella Alexandrine, encantada." Dije yo.

"La primera de su tipo que conozco con un valor moral tan fuerte." Dijo Carrick tirando el petate que llevó, por el aire hasta una silla. "El caso es que ahora se queda aquí un poco porque hemos perseguido a unos tíos hasta aquí."

"Parece ser que ahora me va a tocar vivir un poco por aquí." Dije yo. "En fin, que me quedo por Irlanda una temporadita."

"Y nos toca a nosotros cargar con ella." Dijo Aidan. "No tenemos cuartos suficientes."

"No importa." Dije yo. "No duermo, con tener un armario para guardar mis cosas sobra."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Aidan. "Pues hay un escobero en... ¡Ay!"

"Ven por aquí, te dejo mi armario y yo me llevo lo mío al de estos dos." Me dijo Carrick suavemente tras darle un capón a su hermano.

"Aidan, oye, dile a la abuela que..." Dijo Jackson apareciendo y viéndonos. "¡Carrick, has vuelto!"

"Me encanta este amor fraternal." Dije yo con ironía. "Me voy a estirar un poco las piernas hasta que acabéis aquí."

"Te acompaño." Dijo Carrick.

"Deja, que tú ya tienes aquí lo tuyo con tus hermanos." Le dije yo. "Tranquilo, si no me voy a ir muy lejos."

"Oye." Me llamó el menor de los hermanos. "¿Te importa mirarme un momento esto? Estoy hasta las narices de tener que..."

"A ver, enano." Le dijo Aidan. "Si aunque te digan que estás bien no vas a irte tu solo por ahí."

"Ya estás bien." Afirmé. "Tus sonidos de las funciones se han vuelto a normalizar y creo que estarás bien, pero por si acaso... túmbate en algún sitio y te echo un ojo."

"¿Y si no me fío de ti?" Me dijo.

"Te obligo yo." Le dijo Carrick. "Túmbate."

No esperaba que un licántropo, más aún uno tan joven como él, confiase en mí a la primera, pero su hermano había aprendido que yo no les iba a atacar. Nos costaría un tiempo el aprender a confiar, yo en ellos y ellos en mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Dos años después…

"_Jackson, esto huele mal."_ Le dijo Aidan a su hermano menor.

"Tener cuidado los dos." Les dijo Carrick, el mayor de los tres. "Esta vez no estoy muy seguro que no sea un asesino."

Sin embargo, cuando lo encontraron, le vieron estallar en un montón de cortes y agujeros y una sola figura apareció sobre un poste.

"No me lo puedo creer…" Murmuré desde mi puesto. "De todos los apoyos que podía tener teníais que estar vosotros tras mi presa…"

"Como no." Dijo Carrick. "Hacía ya tiempo que no metías tus colmillos en nuestros asuntos."

"Que le vamos a hacer, estoy comenzando a pensar que esto de descansar un poco con mis mascotas favoritas no está tan mal." Afirmé bajando con un salto de mi puesto y aterrizando con estilo ante él para que me derribasen dos lobos de tamaño oso mientras el negro me chupaba la cara. "Vale, vale Aidan. Ya sé que me echabais de menos."

"Es evidente." Afirmó Carrick sonriendo y tirando de los pellejos del cuello de ambos hermanos para separarlos de mí. "Supongo que el sentimiento no es mutuo."

"Me duele decirlo, pero sí, os he echado un poco de menos." Afirmé. "Solo un poquito."

"Bah, con un poquito es suficiente." Afirmó. "Bienvenida de nuevo a Irlanda."

No necesitaba que me lo dijese; en aquella época estaba por así decirlo aún en una época un poco oscura, trabajaba para los Vulturis, era uno de sus perros de presa y ahora tenía un pequeño descanso, había conocido a otros licántropos pero solitarios y no tenía tanta relación como con esos tres hermanos, no debería haber echado de menos ni tan solo una milésima de segundo a esos tres, pero lo había hecho; a alguno más que a otros.

"¿Cuánto te quedas aquí esta vez?" Me preguntó Aidan tras destransformarse en humano de nuevo.

"Hum… una temporadita, me destinan a combatir una oleada aquí al lado así que me toca asentarme por Irlanda un tiempo, por lo que… bueno, vamos a ser vecinos."

En efecto, ese tiempo allí me consiguió mostrar muchas cosas, no solo me sirvió para conocer mejor el país, también me sirvió para aprender más cosas sobre licántropos, cosas realmente importantes como por ejemplo que no eran monstruos como nosotros creíamos; impulsivos y violentos, sí, pero también leales y cariñosos con los suyos.

En ese tiempo lo que había entre los tres hermanos y yo se asentó más aún, y poco a poco, fui forjando con Carrick, el mayor y más racional, sabio y fuerte de los tres, una relación… un poco más sólida y un poquito diferente a lo que tenía con sus hermanos.

Por aquel entonces yo no sabía nada de las improntas, no entendía qué sentimiento podía guiarles en ese punto, así que no supe identificarlo cuando yo fui blanco de una.

Hoy en día tampoco.

Poco a poco, Carrick había sabido ganarse mi confianza, desmoronar el muro de mi resistencia y odio hacia los de su especie y algunos de la mía para ganarse un lugarcito en mi corazón.

Cuando me fui, me entristeció un poco el tener que hacerlo, a él se le rompía el corazón. Con los días a mí me pesaba un poco más la ausencia de esas bolas de pelo con las que a veces me entretenía jugando a que dormía solo para descansar un poco jugando a ser algo que no era y ya no podría ser nunca.

Yo no sabía nada, pero Carrick lo pasaba mal cada vez que yo tenía que desaparecer por una temporada.

A veces era un día, otros una semana o varias, no más de un mes completo ya que las cacerías que me tocaban no solían ser muy largas; a él le parecían años.

Era curioso, pero en aquella época comenzó a convertirse en lobo por las noches, corría hasta los acantilados donde mi olor se perdía el día que me había ido y allí se sentaba, con la lengua fuera y miraba el horizonte, aullaba a la luna llamándome.

Por aquella época se hablaba del lobo que se enamoró de la luna como una explicación a que los lobos, cada noche, aullasen a la luna; en el caso de Carrick era una llamada a un ser querido que estaba lejos, en paradero desconocido.

Cuando volvía, siempre que me acercaba a sus límites allí encontraba al menos a una figura de pelo negro y largo, normalmente apoyado en algún árbol contemplándome con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

No hacía falta decir nada, con aquella sonrisa ya era más que una bienvenida.

Yo no lo sabía, pero en aquella época su impronta era algo muy fuerte, sus hermanos no lo sabían porque nunca hubo casos semejantes en su familia, el primero fue un antepasado hacía demasiado tiempo y después le seguía Carrick. Como en el caso de Sam, estaban solos en aquel cambio, y su abuela era algo así como su cuidadora, les alimentaba y les cuidaba con mimo, como me cuidaba a mí cuando estaba por allí.

Era como tener una familia, ella nunca me trató diferente por ser un vampiro, me mostró a dónde puede llegar la caridad humana. Aquella mujer era en parte licántropo, pero nunca llegó a mostrarlo, el único rasgo que tenía era su longevidad, había pasado ya los 130 años y seguía vital como una persona de 57 años, con alguna limitación de la edad pero demasiado vital como para ser anciana.

No, siempre que iba a aquella casa la señora nunca se fijaba en mi especie que era diferente a la de ellos, siempre era igual, me trataba como a uno de sus nietos e incluso mejor por ser mujer. De ella aprendí bastante, desde remedios caseros a cómo curar licántropos y cómo lidiar con su juventud e inconsciencia juvenil eterna.

"No entiendo por qué haces caso a la abuela." Me decía Jackson. "Solo es una anciana aburrida."

"La ancianidad nos da sabiduría." Afirmaba yo entonces. "Los ancianos son una fuente inagotable y de valor incalculable de sabiduría y conocimientos."

A veces, si estaba Carrick, le daba un golpe a su hermano por bocazas e irrespetuoso.

Sin embargo, al margen de todo esto, no solo ellos fueron encariñándose de mí y queriéndome como a uno más, yo también me encariñé de ellos; y sorprendentemente, en contra de todo lo que decían nuestras normas y las suyas sobre las relaciones licántropo-vampiro, yo fui sintiendo algo más que simple amistad por aquel hombre tan curioso como era Carrick.

Era difícil describir qué pasó, simplemente fue surgiendo poco a poco y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hola, ya estoy de vuelta." Dije canturreando a la puerta de la cabaña de los 'tres lobitos' y la anciana. "Traigo regalos…"

Ya no necesitaba llamar, entraba como si fuese mi casa debido a las constantes peticiones de que así lo hiciese por parte de los cuatro miembros de esa familia.

Sin embargo, esa vez no encontré a nadie allí. Era raro porque siempre había alguien por allí, y de pronto…

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron los tres chicos cuando entré al diminuto salón y uno de los lobos me derribó.

"Va, Jackson, levanta de ahí, tío jeta." Le dijo Aidan quitándomelo de la chepa. "No acapares a la dama."

"¿A qué viene esto?" Pregunté yo sorprendida ante ese despliegue. "Solo hace un mes que me fui."

"No me digas que a tu súper-cerebro se le ha olvidado qué día es hoy." Me preguntó Carrick con ironía.

"¿19 de Febrero?" Pregunté. "Siento comunicaros que San Valentín es el 14, llegáis tarde."

"¡Es tu cumpleaños!" Me dijo Jackson feliz.

Entonces yo lo entendí todo y por poco me rió.

"Siento informaros que os habéis confundido de día." Les dije. "Mi cumpleaños de nacimiento es dentro de un mes exacto, en Marzo. Y el de mi conversión es el 15 de Julio."

"Oh, vaya." Dijeron cortando el ambiente de fiesta que había.

"Da igual." Afirmó Aidan. "Como no sabemos si ese día no estarás fuera haciendo otro de tus trabajitos lo celebramos hoy ¿eh?"

"Apruebo la idea." Dije sonriendo.

La fiesta fue espectacular y duró hasta que los dos hermanos menores se quedaron dormidos en parte debido a la mona que se habían cogido de cerveza. Incluso Carric parecía un poco... transpuesto, sin embargo, ambos nos pusimos a recoger un poco aquel caos que había dejado mi fiesta de cumpleaños adelantada.

"Parece que para ser una vampiresa te lo has pasado bien ¿no?" Me dijo bromeando.

"Bueno, he celebrado mi cumpleaños con mis tres mascotas favoritas." Afirmé. "Y tu hermano tenía razón, no sé si el día de mi auténtico cumpleaños estaré aquí para celebrarlo, he tenido... ciertos cambios."

"¿Cambios?" Me dijo.

"Sí, una niña preciosa." Afirmé dejándolo helado. "Pero creo que no es lo que te piensas. Mide tal que esto, pelo rojo, ojos preciosos... y 6 o 7 añitos solo. Acaba de acabar su entrenamiento así que ahora toca asignarla a un grupo, por ahora está con un amigo mío, cazando focas en el mar del norte para evitar que ataque a humanos."

"Eres la única de tu especie a la que no le gusta atacar a humanos." Me dijo. "¿Y quién es ese amigo?"

"Ivvan, en realidad cuando estamos quietos en un sitio él es mi marido legal." Afirmé.

El oír aquella noticia hizo que Carric comenzase a temblar de furia sin dejarla salir.

"Así que estás casada." Me dijo al final.

"No, es solo una tapadera." Afirmé yo suavemente. "En realidad es solo un amigo."

"Pero has dicho que..."

"He dicho que es mi marido legal, no que estemos casados de verdad." Afirmé yo. "De alguna forma había que justificar a esa niña de 6 años que no se parece a nosotros como para decir que es hermana."

De pronto parecía más tranquilo.

"Carrick, ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunté. "Primero te enfureces cuando te hablo de mi familia y ahora te relajas. Estás muy raro, ¿lo sabías?"

"Creo que estoy imprentado." Me dijo.

"¿Improntado?" Le dije. "¡Felicidades!" Le dije actuando para que pareciése que me alegraba por él cuando en el fondo algo se retorcía. "¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? Tiene que ser alguien cercano a ti... y apuesto a que es muy guapa."

"Es la más guapa." Me dijo. "Pero digamos que me he improntado de alguien que no debería."

"Ah... eso sí que es un problema, amigo mío..." Le dije yo.

De pronto volvía a estar un poco más alegre, si se había improntado de alguien que no debía eso era... ¿cómo podía alegrarme cuando alguien al que quería estaba sufriendo?

De pronto me di cuenta de la verdad, por mucho que supiese que aquello estaba mal, por mucho que mi integridad me dijese que estaba prohibido... me había enamorado de aquel hombre, un licántropo.

"Creo que te puedo entender." Afirmé tras sonreír divertida antes mi osadía al pensar siquiera en aquél sentimiento enfermizo que estaba comenzando a sentir. "De todas formas... ¿quién dice que eso que sientes sea malo?" Le pregunté.

"Cualquiera." Afirmó él. "Es como una tortura, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir... no puedo ni pensar porque su imagen y recuerdo me llena la mente cuando ella no está."

"Vaya, te ha cogido pero a base de bien." Dije yo con ironía envidiosa de esa mujer.

"¿Eso que percivo son celos?" Me dijo asombrado.

"No." Dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

"¡Estás celosa!" Dijo él divertido.

"¡No!" Dije yo.

"¡Sí, lo estás!" Me dijo.

"Por supuesto que no." Afirmé yo.

"Pues yo creo que por supuesto que sí." Dijo él.

"¿Por qué habría que estarlo?" Pregunté yo. "Los de mi especie no sentimos ¿recuerdas?" Afirmé levantándome. "Lo de los celos, el amor… todo eso no es para nosotros." Afirmé antes de irme de allí.

Vale, aquello no era para los vampiros, no, para los vampiros no, para los cazadores vapíricos. Yo no podía permitirme el lujo de sentir nada hacia nadie, y ya era demasiado peligroso el tener ciertos… vínculos con Ivvan, Aqueron y Lily en aquél lado del mundo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de mi resistencia a aquello que comenzaba a sentir… acabé cayendo y bien abajo. Me hice amiga de más de los de esa especie, en vez de los tres hermanos, acabé conociendo a otros licántropos; incluso acabé conociendo a un par de gemelos muy curiosos, uno de mi raza y otro de la de ellos.

A menudo, Carrick y yo solíamos pelear en broma; fue precisamente en una de esas cuando todo se precipitó.

Fue bajo la luna llena cuando nos dimos el primer beso, y después de eso fue todo como… demasiado rápido.

Nos fuimos cargando principios uno tras otro, hasta que alguien corrió el rumor de nuestra relación, y cuando llegó a oídos de mis superiores… bueno, aquello fue la hecatombe.

"Oye, nos han llegado rumores de que frecuentas ciertas compañías." Me dijo Aro un día cuando fui a presentar la cabeza de otra presa para mostrar mi éxito.

"Si te refieres a aquél tipo de Helsinki te aviso que se acabó." Afirmé. "Me la jugó y ya le di su merecido."

"No, me refiero al pestazo a licántropo que traes a veces." Me dijo. "Me refiero a que dicen que no solo les usas como perros de rastreo sino que también tienes… una relación con uno."

"Eso es una tontería." Afirmé yo.

"No." Afirmó él. "Marcus, él ha visto qué relación tienes con... cierto licántropo."

"¿Por qué habría de tener ninguna relación más que estrictamente profesional con ningún licántropo?"

No, no podía decirle la verdad, aunque sabía que si él quería, podría verla por sí mismo con solo tocarme.

"Supongo que eres consciente de que ese tipo de relación estaría totalmente prohibido, incluso para alguien como tú." Me dijo.

"Lo sé." Afirmé. "Pero repito que no hay nada de eso y que nuestra relación es meramente profesional."

"Entonces dame la mano." Me dijo. "Si lo que dices es cierto supongo que no te importará darme la mano ¿no? No ocultas nada ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no." Afirmé yo dándole la mano.

Él tan solo cerró los ojos mientras me daba la mano. Yo sabía que lo vería todo, así que llevaba ya un rato intentando cambiar mis sentimientos, sentir indiferencia por Carrick.

Y aunque yo pensaba que había conseguido engañarle... los Vulturis no eran tan fáciles de engañar.

Claro que tampoco me harían a mí ningún daño. Sabían que posiblemente aunque enviasen a todos los operarios y soldados con que contaban salvo por mí, posiblemente pudiese haber acabado con ellos saliendo yo mal parada tras acabar con todos. Además, tampoco deseaban prescindir de mí, era... demasiado valiosa para ellos como para prescindir de mis servicios.

No, el objetivo era Carrick.

"Sea." Dijo Aro cuando los otros dijeron las órdenes. "Pero que sepáis que posiblemente acabe mal. No pude ver muy claro, pero ella no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados."

"Seguimos siendo más." Dijo Marcus. "Y además, ella sola no sería rival para ninguno de nosotros solo, con que menos contra los tres."

"De cualquier modo, vamos a tener que desviar su atención de ellos." Afirmó Aro. "Porque tal y como hemos visto, no va a dejar que le toquemos un pelo a ese chucho."

"Pues algo habrá que hacer." Dijo Cayo. "Y ya sé cómo podemos despistarla."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Esto es increíble..." Murmuré mientras cortaba la cabeza del tío al que me habían mandado perseguir. "Otro tío subnormal, últimamente me parece que me están menospreciando un poco. Mira que mandarme a cazar a este pringado..."

Me habían mandado a cazar a un tío al que solo había tenido que buscar dos días, eso sí, había tenido que perseguirlo un buen rato.

Y aún a pesar de su habilidad para camuflar su olor (y ya era la segunda vez que me encontraba con alguien así), había conseguido seguirle y acabar con él.

Ahora estaba cargando la carne picada del tío en una bonita cajita de pino para poder enviarla a Volterra con unas fotitos preciosas del tío en un antes y un después.

"Bueno, pues ahora me voy a volver a Irlanda a ver si veo a esos tres, que Jackson me tiene preocupada." Murmuré.

Antes de irme de allí, les había dejado un poco pachuchillos; a decir verdad, había dejado a Jackson un poco afectado por lo de la transformación.

Vale, yo no sabía de eso, pero sí que había oído cómo se pasaba y me iba a quedar más tranquila si me decían ellos mismos que no había de qué preocuparse, que estaba todo bien.

Así que cerré la tapa de la caja de pino, la sellé y la envié a Volterra mientras yo iba en el avión.

El viaje en avión solía gustarme, no sé por qué pero me relajaba, aunque cuando eran viajes largos y tenía que aparentar echar una cabezadita podía ser un poco aburrido y me ponía a repasar planes en la cabeza.

Cuando llegué a Italia, recogí el coche que solía tener aparcado cerca del aeropuerto para evitar el convertirme en una mancha borrosa y que nadie me viera, cargué la caja de pino y me fui a Volterra para entregar el pedido; sin embargo…

"Lo siento, los señores no están en casa." Me dijo la chica de recepción.

"Eh, menos chistes que yo soy de la familia." Le dije mostrándole los ojos medio rojizos por el cansancio y el enfado de que ahora me toreasen así.

"Lo siento, pero los señores no están ahora mísmo aquí. Marcus salió hace días, y Aro y Cayo están de paseo."

"¿A plena luz del día y con un sol de impresión?" Le dije dudando.

"Eh… sí." Dijo ella limándose las uñas.

Le disparé mi mano al cuello y justo entonces llegó Heidi.

"Me encantaría compartir tu almuerzo, pero no creo que a Cayo le gustase la idea." Me dijo con ironía.

"Esta chica se niega a dejarme ver a alguno de ellos." Le dije. "Insiste en que Aro y Cayo están 'dando una vuelta' y Marcus está de viaje."

"Eres una chica violenta." Me dijo Heidi haciéndome soltar a la recepcionista con suavidad. "La chica no tiene la culpa de que no te conozca. Eh, tú, esta mujer es la sobrina predilecta de los señores, así que para ella siempre estarían en casa, ¿entendido?" Le dijo a la chica. "Ven, llevaba estos aperitivos para todos." Afirmó señalando a un grupo de gente que parecían embrujados.

"Heidi, yo no creo que esto sea…" Comencé yo.

"Ah, lo olvidaba, tú asesinas, no comes." Me dijo. "Está bien, está bien. Más para nosotros."

"Estoy llena." Afirmé yo. "He comido más que suficiente de camino aquí."

"Tienes que contarme tus aventuras." Me pidió bromeando. "Siempre es divertido oírlas. ¿Dónde te mandaron esta vez?"

"A perseguir a un tipo." Le dije mientras nos movíamos por unos subterráneos. "En serio, creo que últimamente por unos malditos rumores que corren por ahí sobre mí me están comenzando a mandar hacer el trabajo más fácil."

"Pfff, como si eso a ti te importase mucho." Me dijo. "Con tal de estar ocupada te importa un comino que tu presa sea de los nuestros que chuchos que ganado que…"

"No me gusta matar presas demasiado fáciles." Afirmé mientras llegábamos a la puerta.

Antes de entrar llamamos por si acaso estaban reunidos, y al instante nos abrieron la puerta.

"Ah, vaya." Dijo Aro medio riéndose. "¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! Esta vez has sido muy rápida."

"Gracias, pero el tipo este era un pringado." Dije yo entrando y dejando pasar a Heidi con sus presas.

Aquello no me olía bien, y creo que al tipo al que maté esta vez, o el que acabé cargándome por meterse en medio de mi presa y yo; uno de los dos tenía algún poder más que el de camuflar el olor que tenía mi presa porque de pronto que me hubiesen mandado de misión cobró un significado especial y algo dentro de mí se puso a pitar en alerta.

De pronto, 'tío Cayo' y 'tío Aro' ya no eran tan tranquilizantes para mí.

"El caso es que lo has atrapado." Dijo Cayo. "Aunque… creo que igual te interesa saber que…"

"No más cacerías." Dije. "Necesito un descanso, necesito ir a recargar pilas."

"Está bien." Dijo Aro. "¿Necesitas que llamemos a alguien para que te sirva de coartada?"

De pronto me di cuenta que lo que en realidad querían era saber a dónde iba a ir; decirles la verdad no me pareció muy sabio tampoco.

"No hace falta." Dije yo. "Viajaré de día en moto para que no me vean la cara y por las noches me dedicaré a hacer de las mías. Creo que hace tiempo que no hago el circuito del Loira, en Paris hay unos hombres de concurso."

Sabía que yo era de su confianza, además, mi historia de un circuito por el Loira era factible; me creerían.

"Está bien." Me dijo Aro. "Dale saludos a Madelein si la ves. Hace mucho que no la vemos."

"Está bien." Dije forzando una sonrisa que me quedó natural. "Le daré recuerdos si la veo."

"Que tengas un buen viaje." Me dijo Heidi con ironía mientras yo salía.

Le contesté con unas palabras agradables. De pronto me pareció como si la venda que llevaba tiempo poniéndome para no ver lo que pasaba en mi 'familia' se cayese un poco.

No, no pensaba hacer ese circuito por Francia; mis planes eran ir a Irlanda, sin embargo, el tiempo me había hecho precavida, comprobarían mi reserva así que reservé un billete a París desde mi móvil, pero tan pronto como salí de allí, tras unos kilómetros en moto, paré en un motel y llamé de nuevo pero desde una cabina. Hice una reserva para ir a Dublín con un nombre falso, la puse a nombre de Victoria Valerius, mi madre de cuando fui humana.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡No!" Grité malherida arrastrándome hasta llegar al cuerpo de Carrick. "Carrick…"

"I… Is… a." Murmuró mientras yo caía a su lado.

Mis heridas estaban sanando ya gracias a lo que acababa de tomar de Aidan, sin embargo iban muy lentas.

"Tranquilo Carrick, estoy aquí." Le dije. "Tienen veneno para los de tu especie." Afirmé tras examinar las armas cuando acabé con el escuadrón que habían mandado loca de furia y rabia. "Voy a sacártelo."

"De… jalo." Me dijo temblando por el veneno. "No… pue… des… salv… salv… salvar… me." Afirmó.

Dios… le costaba horrores hablar. En un momento de locura tuve una idea descabellada y cogí un arma. El corte fue limpio justo sobre mi antebrazo que le puse delante.

"¡Bebe, corre!" Le dije. "¡Tienes que salvarte!"

"No… no p… pue… do." Me dijo apartándolo de su cara. "No… pue… do s… sal… var… me." Afirmó.

"Las heridas son profundas, pero si bebes yo podría salvarte." Afirmé. "Por favor."

Deseaba salvarle, ¿cómo no iba a ser posible? No, yo podría salvarle. Si bebía mi sangre, si yo bebía la suya… entonces él podría salvarse porque estaría compartiendo con él mi vida inmortal.

"¡Carrick, por favor!" Le dije.

"Tar…de." Me dijo medio sonriendo y poniéndo su mano en mi cara con suavidad y ternura. "No… lam… men… to… ni… un… seg…gund… do… de… lo qu… que…he v… viv…vi… do… Ni… el… hab… ber… nos… con…no…ci… do." Afirmó.

"No digas eso." Le dije a su lado lamiéndole las heridas. "Te pondrás bien. Tienes que curarte. Ya lo verás."

"Ya v… ves." Dijo sonriendo suavemente pero con ironía. "Un… lo… bo… ena…mor…ra…do d… de l…la… luna." Afirmó con ironía. "Un l… lic… can…tro…po… en…nam…mo…rad…do…de…un…na…va... vam…pir…res…sa."

"Por favor… no me dejes…" Le rogué yo. "Por favor…"

"E… ena…nos." Dijo cuando vio a los dos lobos junto a él. "Te… ten…néi..ss… que… cui…dar d… de… ell…lla." Les dijo. "Cui…dar d… de m… mi… tes…sor…ro."

Los lobos entonces fueron a poner su cabeza sobre él pero yo les siseé; no quería compartirlo, él era mi Carrick.

"Va… vam…mos… pr…prin…ce…sa." Me dijo a mí mientras yo volvía a lamerle las heridas como si fuese un vulgar chucho. "No… no ll… llor…es."

"¿Quién está llorando?" Le dije sollozando.

"No…no qu… quie…ro…ver…te…tr…tris…te." Me pidió. "Qui… quie…ro…ver t… tu…son…ris…sa…un…una…vez…más….a…ant…tes…de…mo…mor…ir."

"No vas a morir." Afirmé yo. "No puedes morir… no puedes dejarme."

"Qui…er…ro… qu…que." Comenzó a decir. "Que…to…tom…mes…mi… a…alm…ma."

"No puedo hacer eso." Le dije yo. "No vas a morir."

"Por…fav…vor." Me pidió. "Es… tu…ya… Qui… Quie…ro… qu…que…la… te…ten…gas…tú… Te…p…per…te…ne…ce." Afirmó. "Co…com…mo…mi…co… cor… ra…zón." Afirmó cogiéndome una mano y poniéndosela sobre su corazón, que ahora tenía una enorme herida que tiñó mi mano de sangre.

En otras ocasiones hubiése tenido que hacer maravillas para controlarme ante el olor de su sangre; ahora ni siquiera lo percibía.

Cuando sentí que perdía las fuerzas, fue cuando comenzó mi cuerpo a chuparle su esencia, poco a poco, y así mis heridas fueron sanando a una velocidad asombrosa hasta que su vida se apagó y yo me derrumbé sobre su pecho por la escasez de fuerzas que tenía y por el esfuerzo.

Aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras: "Te quiero, _A ghrá_ (Se pronuncia "_ah graw_" y en gaélico, que es el idioma de Irlanda, significa _amor mío_)."

Tan pronto acabaron de pasarme sus poderes y habilidades comencé a llorar, lágrimas cristalinas teñidas con un hilillo de sangre. La sangre y la amargura que no podía expresar desde que me convertí en el monstruo que era.

Los dos lobos, Aidan y Jackson, sus hermanos, comenzaron entonces a aullar como si intentasen clamar a los cuatro vientos la tragedia y el aire se llenó de unos aullidos desgarradores llorando su muerte.

Cuando desperté estaba de nuevo en la cabaña de los tres hermanos, con su abuela ciega velándome.

Me dijo que había tenído fiebre durante dos días, que los otros dos hermanos no se habían movido de mi lado salvo para aullar la tragedia, que no habían vuelto a ser humanos debido al dolor… Descubrí que el poder de Carrick, todas sus habilidades y dones de los de su especie habían pasado a mí cuando él me dio su alma junto a su corazón mientras exhalaba el último suspiro, desde su regeneración hasta su habilidad de transformarme que nunca dominé y por supuesto no funciona como en los licántropos dado que yo no soy precisamente uno.

Estaba en una cama, en un cuarto que conocía muy bien, el cuarto de Carrick.

Hasta que me recuperé del todo, estuve allí dentro. Solo salí a gritar a la luna, a llorar mis penas, pero las lágrimas no salieron más. Solo por él, solo por Carrick.

Carrick, el único licántropo que nunca conocí que nunca necesitó transformarse en lobo para luchar, ya de por sí era un auténtico lobo con forma de hombre.

Carrick "el lobo", Carrick "el valiente", Carrick, Carrick… mi Carrick.

El primer hombre que nunca he amado, el único hombre que amé hasta la locura; el único licántropo que me mostró que el amor también es posible para los de mi especie.

Carrick me enseñó que yo no era un monstruo, consiguió hacerme olvidar qué era y cómo era mi mundo mientras estaba con él… Carrick me hizo humana; y con su muerte, me dio lo más grande que se le puede dar a alguien de mi clase: me dio la capacidad de ser 'humana', la capacidad de llorar, de sentir con la pasión de un licántropo… la capacidad de amar.

Carrick e Isabella, la leyenda del lobo que se enamoró de la luna, la leyenda del lobo-hombre… la Leyenda del primer y único caso de amor prohibido entre un licántropo y un vampiro.


	8. Chapter 8: Lily o Lillian

**Capítulo 8: La niña-demonio.**

Bruselas, Flandes, Holanda, 1934 (3 años)

"Madre Bernardette." Llamó el policía aporreando la puerta con la niña en brazos tras haber decidido qué hacer con ella en el juzgado de guardia. "Madre Bernardette, abra usted."

"Dios le ampare, señor mío, si ha despertado a medio orfanato por algo que no sea importante." Dijo la priora del orfanato de la caridad de las monjas en la ciudad abriendo con el guardapolvo de dormir y mirando a la figura que estaba de pie bajo la lluvia. "¡Jesús, María y José!" Dijo la mujer al ver a la niña. "¡Pase agente, pase!"

"Muchas gracias, madre." Le dijo el hombre pasando.

"¡A los cuartos todo el mundo, AHORA MISMO!" Gritó la monja a las figuras que asomaban por los rellanos y escaleras. "¡Virgen santísima, pobre criatura, está empapada con el frío que hace!"

"Hace unas horas que la encontramos en la calle, alguien la había abandonado." Afirmó el guardia dejando a la niña en manos de la monja que la cogió y la comenzó a asistir para secarla un poco. "Hace apenas una hora que han encontrado a su madre."

"¡Vergüenza debería darle!" Dijo la monja alterada. "¡Pobre criatura, dejarla a la buena de dios!"

"Madre Bernardette, la madre… ha muerto." Dijo él haciendo asustar a la monja. "Al parecer tenía problemas con el alcohol y… bueno, murió en las calles, ebria." Afirmó haciendo que la monja diese un grito ahogado y se cubriese la boca.

"¿Y qué va a ser de la pobre muchacha?" Dijo entonces.

"Se ha decidido enviarla a algún orfanato." Dijo el guardia. "Si aquí no puede quedarse probaremos con otro, hasta que encontremos un sitio para ella."

Ahí la monja guardó silencio.

"Debo admitir que aquí no estamos muy sobrados de dinero ni espacio, la caridad no es demasiada últimamente y…" Dijo la monja. "Pero yo he hecho un voto con nuestro señor, así que… siempre habrá un huequito para una huerfanita más."

"Muchísimas gracias, madre Bernardette." Le dijo el guardia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Bruselas, Flandes, Holanda, 1936 (5 años)

"¡Malditos niños!" Gritó una monja de las que nos cuidaban después de espantar a los abusones que me habían quitado la muñeca. "¿Estás bien Lillian?"

Yo no contesté, solo asentí con la cabeza suavemente.

Llevaba ya casi un año allí dentro y ya podía decir a ciencia cierta que aquel lugar era un sitio frío y sucio, nadie quería a los huérfanos, nadie nos tenía aprecio. Habían venido familias, una o dos al año, todos estaban interesados en adoptar a alguien, pero nadie me quería a mí. Me habían sacado de allí en una ocasión, pero a la semana volví cuando mi 'nueva madre' murió en 'extrañas circunstancias', además, en el colegio al que iba me habían castigado porque un niño se hizo daño poco después de romperme el trabajo que estaba haciendo y tirarme a un charco después de tirarme del pelo y meterse conmigo por ser huérfana.

Las monjas eran las únicas que eran buenas conmigo, más o menos.

"¿Otra vez han tenido que defenderte Lillian?" Me decían con ironía después de que me defendiesen las monjas.

"Lillian es una gallina, ¡cocococococo!" Me decían otros.

Yo siempre tenía que cargar con todo, sin decir nada, solo tenía que aguantarme un poco y al final todo acababa por parar por la noche.

Muchas noches solía quedarme despierta un rato mientras todos dormían porque era cuando podía ser yo unos minutos.

Creo que por aquel entonces me gustaba bastante estar con Lucy, mi amiga imaginaria y su perro gigante Káiser.

"Eh, gallina... vete a la cama... Me estás...molestando." Esa era mi señal de que tenía que volver a hacer como que no existía; un cojinazo o bien una bota voladora, dependiendo de qué tuviese la chica a mano ese día en cuestión.

Odiaba vivir allí, pero claro, quién querría vivir en aquel sitio.

"Lo siento Lillian, pero nunca vas a salir de aquí." Me dijo una vez una de las cuidadoras sociales que a veces venían a ayudar a las monjitas a cuidarnos. "Eres una huérfana, a no ser que te adopten, no podrás salir nunca de aquí."

No tenía esperanzas, no tenía futuro, no tenía ilusiones ni sueños... no tenía nada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Bruselas, Flandes, Holanda, 1938 (7 años)

El día no fue bueno, ni siquiera en el comienzo. Era uno de esos días de otoño, grises plomizos y la amenaza de lluvia había sido por fin una realidad a la hora del recreo por lo que habíamos tenido que escondernos en el interior; por suerte, para la hora de salida ya había parado y me alegré porque nunca me ha gustado demasiado tener que volver al orfanato bajo la lluvia. Ahora que volvía a ir al colegio para las clases de la tarde, parecía volver a amenazar con llover de un momento a otro y la visibilidad era bastante escasa. Nunca me gustó aquello, pero siendo huérfana y de un orfanato de monjas que dependíamos de la caridad, me había convencido ya de que con 7 años nunca iba a poder salir de Bruselas, como mucho saldría de los barrios que conocía; mis sueños eran básicamente conseguir encontrar una familia y tener un trabajo en cualquier cosa y encontrar a alguien que en vez de pegarme e insultarme por no tener familia me diese abrazos como el viejo guardia que me había llevado a aquel orfanato y que aunque no recordaba ese detalle, sí que sabía que venía a verme a menudo allí, a mí y a las monjas que nos cuidaban.

Yo no sabía que aquella misma mañana, comenzaría el camino de ida al colegio, camino que nunca completaría y que no volvería a ir al colegio.

"Eh, niñita." Me llamaron de pronto una voz grave. "Ey, huerfanita."

Me giré y me asusté al ver a un par de tipos grandes y calvos que me seguían. No me gustaban; intenté correr, pero las piernas de una niña de 7 años eran mucho más cortas y abarcaban menos espacio que las de un par de tipos grandes y fuertes.

"Te pillamos, niñita." Me dijo uno de ellos cogiéndome por el cuello de mi uniforme y levantándome en el aire.

"¡Suéltame!" Grité revolviéndome en el aire.

"A callar." Me dijo dándome un golpe recriminatorio en la espalda.

Me vi arrastrada a un callejón del lateral y allí me dejaron en el suelo. Estaba muerta de miedo desde que me pegaron, no es que no estuviese acostumbrada a aquello, pero... aquel par eran dos hombres muy grandes y fuertes.

Intenté escaparme cuando vi a uno que se soltaba el cinturón que le sujetaba los pantalones mientras el otro me sujetaba con fuerza.

Grité y lloré aterrada, sobre todo cuando vi que el hombre se bajaba los pantalones mientras el que me sujetaba me comenzaba a dar una paliza gritándome cosas en un idioma que no entendía.

"¡Haz callar a esa puta cría!" Le gritó el segundo al que me estaba dando la paliza.

Entonces me tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a darme patadas mientras yo gritaba de terror y dolor.

Recuerdo el dolor por todo el cuerpo mientras me pegaban patadas y puñetazos, hasta que pararon y entonces fue cuando me dieron un golpe enorme en la cabeza y me mareé antes de desmayarme.

Ahí se acabó mi vida, una vida de mierda creciendo en un lugar tan frío y sucio, siendo molestada y acosada (bulling) por los otros chicos y chicas.

((Se supone que ahora Lily está desmayada, pero voy a poner algo sin meterme en ser muy gráfica por no hacerlo demasiado 'para adultos' pero para que no nos perdamos detalle.))

(Voz de Isabella)

"¿Está muerta?" Le dijo el primero al que se había bajado los pantalones y estaba inclinándose hacia la niña.

"No digas tonterías." Dijo el tipo destrozando la falda del uniforme que ahora estaba en un estado lamentable como la dueña. "Maldita cría... lo que gritaba la condenada..."

"¿Vas a hacerlo?" Le dijo el primero.

"La muy zo-.-a, es lo que se merece." Dijo el segundo mientras daba el primer empellón.

Se turnaron el cuerpo inerte de la niña que estaba desmayada y sangrando de la cabeza por el golpe que le habían dado.

"Eh, Adolf, esta cría está sangrando como un cerdo." Dijo el primero.

"No me vengas ahora con chorradas de maricones." Le dijo el segundo cediéndole el turno. "Es una puta huérfana, aunque desapareciese dudo que nadie la echase de menos, le haríamos un favor a la humanidad."

Para cuando yo les vi al pasar cerca y oír con mi oído privilegiado aquella conversación y hacerme cargo de lo que pasaba, estaban ya acabando. Sin embargo, por aquel entonces, no me metía demasiado en aquel tipo de conflictos entre humanos, además, estaba siguiendo a una presa. Le perseguí hasta el mismo callejón solo que al lado contrario donde ellos la abandonaron tras clavarle una botella rota en el pecho y huyeron aterrados de su crimen y también porque oyeron los ruidos de pelea entre mi presa y yo.

"Ahora vas a ver, hijo de..." Le dije yo a mi presa saltándole por la espalda tras colgarme de un poste de la casa y luego de su cuello cuando le salté. Primero le rompí el cuello, luego le clavé varios pinchos y seguí haciéndole una serie de cosas que no sería muy prudente mencionar aquí hasta que calló muerto. Entonces le corté en trocitos pequeños, muy pequeños y con un salto arranqué una sábana de la cuerda donde estaba tendida y comencé a apilar trocitos en ella hasta formar un hatillo chorreante de sangre que cerré atando las esquinas dos a dos y luego apretándolo más por lo que rezumó aún más sangre y otros fluidos.

Sin mucho cuidado me pasé el antebrazo entero por la boca para limpiármela de una forma poco refinada pero bastante efectiva.

"Ivvan." Dije por el comunicador que llevaba, producto por cortesía de las investigaciones militares y que por entonces eran unos aparatos un poco bastos pero igualmente efectivos aunque no tan funcionales como los actuales. "He terminado con mi par."

"Perfecto, yo acabo de acabar con el mío." Me dijo. "¿Dónde estás?"

"En el callejón 20 del área 3 de la zona sur." Le dije puesto que nosotros contábamos así las zonas.

"Eso está a las afueras." Me dijo. "¿Has tenido público?"

"No." Afirmé. "Había un par de ratas calvas alemanas pero se largaron en cuanto oyeron ruidos de mi show."

"No deberías hablar así de los skins." Me dijo mientras miraba sin moverme al lugar donde habían estado antes los dos tipos y que olía a sangre que cantaba mucho. "Por mucho que sean algo reciente igual algún día tienen más importancia."

"Sí, como basura humana." Dije. "No tardes."

"Está bien." Me dijo.

Entonces fui a mirar qué era lo que habían tirado aquel par de skins; vale, tampoco tragaba a los skins, pero eran mejor que nada. Al menos ellos defendían sus ideas aunque no fuesen realmente aconsejables, pero... qué era lo que yo hacía por entonces. ¿Realmente nos diferenciábamos tanto? Al fin y al cabo... ¿Qué era mi trabajo sino acabar con los que eran diferentes a nosotros, con los que rompían las reglas?

Tan pronto como vi a quién le habían dado una paliza esta vez me di cuenta, no éramos para nada parecidos.

Allí había una niña con la cabeza abierta a golpes y con una botella de cristal rota aún clavada en el pecho.

Sabía que no era mi problema, pero al fin y al cabo era una mujer y no podía ver aquel espectáculo, me agaché un poco y le arranqué la botella manchada de sangre y llevándome un poco de músculo con ella.

"¿Qué haces?" Me dijo Ivvan cuando apareció tras de mí mientras yo cogía a la cría y sacaba una venda de mis bolsillos para intentar vendarle las heridas al menos para pararle la hemorragia hasta que llegase la ambulancia.

"Es una cría." Le dije. "No debería haber muerto aún."

"A mí también me da pena, pero me parece que no podemos hacer nada por ella." Me dijo. "¿Sabes qué le ha pasado?"

"Era el blanco de las 'ratas peladas' que te digo que estaban antes por aquí cuando llegué yo." Le contesté centrándome en intentar cortarle la hemorragia con lo que tenía a mano. "Ivvan, no te acerques, canta mucho."

"Lo sé, he cerrado la nariz." Me dijo. "Además, tengo ya casi un siglo, he aprendido a controlarme un poco ¿no crees?"

"No me digas que no te tienta porque me tienta hasta a mí." Le dije. "Pero es una cría, eso le quita morbo. Mierda..."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo.

"No puedo hacer nada." Afirmé. "Creo que ha perdido mucha sangre..."

"No puedes hacer nada más como humana por ella." Me dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro. "Aunque..."

"Ivvan, sabes lo que dice la ley de los 'niños-vampiro'." Le dije entendiendo lo que decía y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. "Son inestables, salvajes y realmente inmaduros. Además, seguro que tiene una familia, la echarían de menos."

"No en este caso." Me dijo mostrándome una cartilla escolar de la época.

"Huérfana." Afirmé viendo la marca en la cartilla. "Hum, conozco este sitio. Religioso."

"¿No crees que podría ser una buena acción?" Me dijo.

"Las leyes lo prohíben y por una buena razón." Afirmé.

"Isabella, hazte un favor y mírala." Me dijo. "Pero mírala bien. ¿Tú crees que es más justo esto, una muerte prematura y en condiciones horribles?"

"No es nuestra culpa." Afirmé. "A ella no le ha matado un vampiro, han sido un par de ratas calvas."

"Se llaman Skins, y por favor, hazme el favor de mirarla, de cerca." Me dijo obligándome a bajar la mirada sobre la niña que tenía entre mis brazos.

La verdad es que era pequeña, no debía tener más de los 6 o 7 años, pelo en melena corta y rojizo, piel pálida que había palidecido ya con el rostro de la muerte... sus manos, como todo en ella, eran pequeñas, parecía haber muerto con violencia, tenía heridas decorándole todo el cuerpo.

Me dio mucha pena; pero una cosa era morder a un tipo al que un vampiro había intentado matar y deseaba vivir como era el caso de Chad o adoptar a un neófito que un excompañero mío había mordido y otra muy distinta saltarme la ley de ocultación, la de creación de neófitos y la norma no legislada de 'niños-vampiro' todas de un plumazo.

"La llevaremos a la morgue." Le dije tras carraspear.

"Bruja." Me susurró entre dientes. "Vieja bruja sin corazón..."

"Ya vale, no puedes pedirme que me salte tantas normas de golpe." Le dije molesta.

"Está bien." Me dijo. "Iré a buscar un vehículo. Además, tienes razón, está tan destrozada que no podría hacerse nada por ella."

"Bien, veo que ya vas entendiéndolo..." Le dije medio mordiendo las palabras.

Me tocó esperar un rato, con la niña en brazos y yo sentada en lo alto de un edificio, apostada para que no me viesen desde abajo ni nada y con la niña en brazos.

Por desgracia, hice algo que un cazador nunca debería hacer, me fijé en aquella niña de la que sentía cierta pena porque había muerto prematuramente y encima por lo que veía, en no muy buenas condiciones.

Era una pena, parecía realmente mona, para ser una niña.

"Un poco de sangre no me hará mal." Dije. "Total, ya está casi muerta..."

No le mordí, la incliné un poco y recogí apenas un traguito en un vasito pequeño que llevaba conmigo.

Me lo tomé de un trago y aún así me costó un poco tragarla porque no llegaba ni para medio trago.

Me concentré un poco en poder hacer algo que solía hacer por trabajo, en sacar la historia de la poca sangre que me había tomado de aquella niña.

Y con cada trocito de recuerdo que podía ver menos sentido me cobraba aquella estúpida norma.

Entonces comencé a mirarla con otros ojos, algo que en mi trabajo nadie debería hacer o estabas perdido. Me di cuenta que su muerte y toda su vida había sido injusta, me preguntaba hasta que punto la opción que yo podía brindarle no era ya mejor.

"Me arrepentiré..." Murmuré para mí mientras me inclinaba a su cuello.

No, el cuello estaba cortado, allí no haría mucho efecto, me fui un poco más arriba, a su oreja.

Era una parte un poco apartada, pero si sobrevivía y se convertía con aquel mordisco entonces yo misma me ocuparía de ella, aunque tuviese que llevarme a un tapón infantil de apenas un metro conmigo a todos lados, le enseñaría como había hecho con Chad e Ivvan a ser una buena vampiro que se mantendría oculta y le enseñaría a adquirir un autocontrol férreo para evitar que su carácter de niña que tendría eternamente se impusiese en ella y acabase haciendo algo que lamentase; y bueno, si luego resultaba que la norma esa era cierta... siempre podría matarla después de un año ¿no?

Entonces la cogí entre mis brazos de nuevo y tan pronto como vi el coche que Ivvan había conseguido, salté en el callejón y corrí hasta el final para de ahí continuar a paso normal hasta el coche donde metí a la cría enrollada en mi chaqueta.

"¿A la Morgue pues?" Me dijo Ivvan.

"Vamos a casa." Le dije. "Veamos cómo se desarrolla todo..."

Pasamos un rato en silencio hasta que vi que Ivvan sonreía y entonces chasqué la lengua.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" Le dije.

"Nada." Me dijo.

"No me mientas." Le contesté haciéndole un arañazo con mi uña en la mejilla.

"Pensaba que serías una buena madre." Me dijo. "Eres una gran mujer."

"No digas chorradas." Le dije molesta por el día de perros que había llevado y porque ahora me había vuelto a pasar las normas por el forro. "Yo no tengo ni un ápice de feminidad."

"Como quieras." Me había dicho. "Pero aunque no te guste reconocerlo, algo de madre sí tienes; nos has cuidado a Chad y a mí como si fueses una madre, un poco rara... pero madre."

"En serio, déjalo ya." Le dije. "No tiene gracia, son tonterías."

"Deberías mirarte." Me dijo. "Te sentaría bien ser madre, en serio."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso." Le dije. "Conduce o te daré de tortas."

La verdad es que nunca me había planteado lo de tener una familia como tal; vale, usaba coartadas de familia para ocultar a Ivvan y Chad haciéndoles pasar como mi marido y mi hermano respectivamente. Pero de ahí a tener una hija...

Entonces la cría hizo un movimiento, fue solo un espasmo y muy ligero, pero me sorprendí mirándola mientras la sujetaba con cierta ternura.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Bruselas, Flandes, Holanda, 1938 (4 días despúes)

(Voz de Lily)

Tosí, sentí cómo me dolía todo el cuerpo, soñé por primera vez en mi vida y la verdad es que no me gustó la sensación, estaba en el fuego, me quemaba como aquella vez que había caído encima de un cigarrillo de una chica y me había quemado en el brazo. Aquello era mil veces peor, porque de pronto, sentí un pinchazo y me desperté de golpe para ver a un tipo blanco como la cera mirándome sentado en una silla junto a mí.

Grité asustada y entonces el chico giró la cabeza.

"¡Isabella!" Llamó él hacia la puerta suavemente. "Se ha despertado."

Entonces volvió a estirar lo que estaba viendo y siguió a sus asuntos.

Vale, era terrorífico y me hacía gritar, pero no parecía tener el menor interés en mí.

"Eh, vosotros dos." Dijo entonces. "¿Os importa? Está gritando y no me deja leer."

"Chad, haz el favor de ser un poco más tolerante." Dijo otro hombre entrando. "Es solo una niña."

Esta vez grité aún con más miedo al ver a un hombre alto y fuerte pero un poco más normal que el otro hasta que me di cuenta del pelo largo y blanco que tenía y que me dio miedo.

"Tranquila..." Me dijo viniendo a mi lado por lo que me puse a llorar a gritos. "Vamos... tranquila... no voy a hacerte daño..."

"¡Por amor de dios!" Oí gritar a una mujer. "¡¿Se puede saber qué coño le estáis haciendo?!"

"Te he dicho que se había despertado." Le dijo el chico blanco de pelo negro.

"Estaba fuera consiguiéndonos reservas." Le dijo el de pelo blanco sujetándome mientras yo me revolvía intentando soltarme.

"Ivan, joder, qué le estáis haciendo." Dijo la mujer entrando. "A ver, trae aquí..." Dijo estirando los brazos para que me pasase a ella.

La verdad es que esta mujer ya parecía normal, era incluso muy guapa, lo descubrí mientras me sorbía los mocos y ella me mantenía sujeta en su brazos. Era morena y sus ojos parecían estar hechos con todo el verde de los prados en primavera.

"Vaya... parece que le gustas..." Le dijo el de pelo blanco haciéndome que enterrase la cabeza en las ropas del pecho de la mujer.

"¿Sois así de capullos o es que habéis bebido sangre chunga?" Les dijo ella. "Le estáis asustando. Pobre... ¿te asustan estos chicos tontos?"

Yo de nuevo asentí sin decir nada mientras me sujetaba con ella con fuerza.

"Hey, hey, no tan fuerte." Me dijo. "Me vas a romper un hueso."

"Siento..." Murmuré.

"Anda, si esa cosa sabe hablar." Dijo el moreno.

"Chad, cierra la boca." Le dijo la mujer. "Y vete abajo y mira a ver si puedes subir las cosas. Haz algo de provecho."

"Encima, eh, que yo estaba aquí leyendo mientras vosotros jugabais a hacer el jilipollas." Se quejó el moreno.

"¿Prefieres que te obligue yo?" Le dijo la mujer.

"No…" Se rindió.

Fue curioso, porque tan pronto se fue, la mujer se fue, conmigo en brazos, a sentarse en el asiento donde había estado hasta entonces el otro mientras el hombre de pelo blanco nos miraba.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras, peque?" Me dijo suavemente entonces.

"Bien…" Contesté. "Me duele…" Afirmé tocándome la cabeza y la tripa.

"¿Aquí?" Me dijo tocándome con la mano helada suavemente en la tripa.

"¡Fría!" Grité quejándome de lo frío que tenía las manos.

"Lo siento, peque." Me dijo para ponerme la mano suavemente sobre la ropa. "¿Es aquí dónde te duele?"

Asentí más contenta de que no me tocase con sus manos heladas.

"Es justo donde tenía la botella." Le dijo al hombre. "Debe ser un efecto de la memoria."

"Igual si me dejas a mí probar…" Le dijo el hombre.

"Toda tuya." Le dijo ella soltándome solo que me sujeté a ella con fuerza. "Ay, oye, cuidado." Me dijo. "Me haces daño."

"Creo que le gustas, Isa." Le contestó él.

"¿Yo?" Dijo ella. "Pero si no soy ni por asomo lo que un niño necesita."

"Me parece que ella no opina igual." Le dijo él sonriéndole.

Ahora que le veía sonreír no parecía tan terrorífico, era… vale, me daba miedo su aspecto, parecía un demonio, pero… los diablos y demonios no sonreían, al menos no así.

De nuevo volví a sentir las molestias en la cabeza y la tripa.

"¿Me permites, señorita?" Me dijo el hombre.

Me daba miedo, pero la chica me expuso a él y entonces me tumbaron sobre el regazo de la mujer y él se acercó a mi tripa mientras me escalofríaba.

Pffffffrrrr… me hizo una pedorreta en la tripa haciéndome cosquillas. Pfffffrrrr…

"Oh, Ivvan… para ya hombre." Le dijo ella. "Das vergüenza ajena."

Entonces me reí mientras el hombre me hacía una tercera pedorreta en la tripa y ella nos miró con cara de confusión solo mostrada porque tenía una ceja levantada y los ojos atentos en mi cara.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo él. "Creo que la chica solo necesitaba unos mimos. ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?"

"Sí." Le dije sonriendo.

"¡Vaya!" Dijo la mujer. "Que sonrisa más bonita. ¿Cómo te llamas, señorita?"

"Lillian Mary Cathaline." Le dije.

"Guao, eso parece un trabalenguas." Dijo el hombre moreno regresando. "¿Y si la llamamos de otro modo?"

"No te pases Chad, mi nombre lo sabes decir todo de golpe." Le dijo ella mientras me cogía yo a ella de nuevo. "Me parece que le das miedo."

"Ya, ya…" Dijo él dejando las cajas en un rincón y metiéndose la mano en un bolsillo para sacar algo y tocarse la cara de espaldas a nosotros antes de girarse. "¿Mejor ahora?"

"Mejoras un poco, sí." Le dijo la mujer.

Entonces sentí algo, fue algo raro, oí unas voces y sentí algo que no había sentido antes dentro de mí.

Fue un segundo, con un salto bajé al suelo y corrí a la ventana, para cuando me di cuenta estaba volando literalmente y caí sobre un hombre.

De eso no recuerdo gran cosa salvo algo rojo y sentir cómo mi hambre desaparecía, era como… una de las películas de la época del orfanato, sin sonido, en blanco y negro.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar colgando de los dos hombres con la mujer morena y agradable agachada sobre una cosa que me hizo gritar, sin embargo, antes de que el más mínimo sonido saliese de mi boca el moreno me había puesto la mano en la boca y entre los dos hombres me subieron a unos tejados con un salto mientras la mujer estaba abajo haciendo algo con los cadáveres descuartizados.

"Eh, 'niña-demonio'." Me dijo el moreno. "Es de mala educación pagar a la gente que te ha salvado la vida escapándo a la mínima de cambio y causando ese altercado."

¡¿Yo, yo había hecho aquel espectáculo gore-macabro?!

"Chad, asustándola no vas a lograr nada." Le dijo el otro. "Peque, sé que te cuesta verlo pero… no puedes ir por ahí haciendo eso, cada vez que te escapes y mates a alguien, Isabella tendrá que ir detrás y borrar el rastro. Cuesta mucho trabajo y esfuerzo silenciar todo esto y sobre todo, desvincularnos con todo el suceso."

No entendía nada de lo que me decían, entonces, el moreno suspiró.

"Es como cuando haces un dibujo ¿sabes?" Me dijo. "Imagina que te dibujas matando a uno de tus compañeros, uno que te caiga muy mal."

Eso podía imaginármelo, lo había hecho en mi cabeza varias veces, era una forma de sentirme mejor cuando no podía hacer nada por solucionar mi situación.

"Bueno, pues imagina que alguien lo viese." Me dijo el chico mientras veíamos a la mujer operando en los hombres aparte de la gente y metiéndo todo en una especie de cubo de metal. "¿Te gustaría que lo viese alguien?"

Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia. Hubiese sido horrible de haberlo hecho que alguna de las hermanas monjitas lo hubiesen visto, se hubiesen entristecido, me hubiesen castigado con severidad…

"Bueno, pues cada vez que matamos a alguien, a Isabella o a nosotros nos toca limpiar ese 'dibujo' para que nadie lo vea y no puedan hacer nada." Me dijo el de pelo blanco mientras veíamos a la mujer buscar algo en sus ropas y rellenar la papelera con papeles antes de sellarla y cargársela bajo el brazo antes de dar un salto que la subió a lo alto del edificio de enfrente donde nos hizo señas y vi a los dos hombres asentir antes de que el de pelo blanco me cogiese con firmeza en brazos.

"Agárrate, pero no aprietes mucho, no queremos que nos rompas un hueso." Me dijo.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el viento azotándome por todos lados, pero cuando abrí los ojos, podía ver todo como si en vez de corriendo fuésemos a cámara lenta; hasta que llegamos a un monte a las afueras, bastante a las afueras de la ciudad, como a varios kilómetros de ella.

"Ivvan, te dejo lo de cómo hacer esto a tu elección." Le dijo la mujer.

"Había pensado que igual con una incineración…" Le dijo él. "Pero no podemos usar de nuevo el crematorio, cantaría mucho."

"Ya, a mí también se me había ocurrido, pero también pensé que sería raro." Dijo ella suavemente.

"¿Y qué tal si usamos la del kilómetro de profundidad y luego quemarlo?" Dijo el moreno. "Nadie lo encontraría, y si lo encuentran igual piensan que es un fósil o algo."

"Suena bien." Dijo el de pelo blanco.

"No podemos perder el tiempo en quemarlo." Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero lo de enterrarlos tan hondo suena bien, para cuando los encuentren será tarde. Eso sí, primero sacar identificaciones, cualquier cosa que pueda servir más las vísceras y demás que solemos quitar."

"¿Te importa ocuparte de la niña?" Le dijo el moreno.

"Isabella… no seas muy dura, es una niña, no era consciente." Le dijo el otro.

"Ya lo sé." Dijo ella cogiéndome y provocándome un escalofrío.

No es que le tuviese miedo a ella, era más bien que me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, más o menos, y me daba miedo el castigo que podría ponerme.

"Lo siento…" Le susurré llorando sin sentir las lágrimas.

"Tsk, no pasa nada." Me dijo mirando a otro lado. "La culpa fue nuestra. Es la primera vez que tenemos que ocuparnos de una niña, no sabemos cómo hacer las cosas. No sabemos cómo explicarte todo sin que te asustes ni cómo actuar ni…"

Parecía más bien preocupada, entonces me agarré a sus ropas y me senté en su rodilla puesto que ella se había sentado en un montículo.

"Mami." La llamé.

"¿Mami?" Dijo confusa.

"Lillian, mami." Le dije tocándome y luego a ella.

Por aquel entonces no sabía muy bien su idioma, aunque ella me hablaba en francés e inglés indistintamente y yo la entendía, yo no podía hablarle en el mismo idioma, sin embargo, cuando le hablaba en el mío, ella me entendía siempre.

Después de aquello, estuve siempre bajo el cuidado y la protección de la mujer y sus amigos que me enseñaron como ser una niña-vampiro buena. También me enseñaron a evitar y aplacar la sed de sangre humana a fin de que no los cazase para alimentarse.

De aquel asesinato que causé de los dos skins que me mataron, no he vuelto a cazar humanos, la sed de sangre humana la cubro con las bolsas de sangre que podemos conseguir, y también solemos cazar animales, nunca humanos.

Chad a veces se alimenta de mujeres con las que trabaja, no sé cómo lo hace pero las deja vivas tras probar un poco de sus sangres y luego ellas no recuerdan nada.

Lo de descubrir que podía hacer daño al tacto, fue algo que descubrimos con el tiempo, por casualidad; también me enseñaron a controlar esa cualidad.

Aquella mujer morena y agradable se convirtió en mi madre adoptiva, y pronto me enteré de que el hombre de pelo blanco era como su marido adoptivo y el moreno una especie de hermano adoptivo, así que yo también acabé dándoles esas identidades.

Siempre había pensado que no conseguiría salir de aquel lugar sucio y frío que era el orfanato, pero me di cuenta que el convertirme en lo que soy al final ha sido el comienzo de una vida mucho mejor, como una especie de bendición; morí, es cierto, pero a cambio gané una familia adoptiva y una vida mejor aunque tan solitaria como la otra ya que no puedo tener amigos fuera de nuestros círculos vampíricos y posteriormente licántropos también, pero al fin y al cabo… ¿qué diferencia hay en ese sentido con lo que me hacían en mi vida humana? Y al menos ahora, los que son de nuestro tipo, amigos de mis padres y mi tío-hermano mayor son amables conmigo y solemos jugar todos juntos.


	9. Chapter 9: Jacob

**Capítulo 9: Recuerdos de toda una vida.**

((Este capítulo va estar todo narrado desde la voz de Jacob, igual lo prolongo durante otro capítulo más, pero de momento, el capítulo 19 va a ser una serie de recuerdos de Jacob de algunos momentos puntuales. Supongo que este pequeño inciso en el hilo de la historia ya hará entrever un poco el por qué de ponerlos ahora y no antes, jeje. Bueno, espero que os gusten; simplemente recuerdo que no soy Meyer y por tanto, igual en algún punto se aleja un poco de lo que ella pensó o algo así. Por cierto, recordemos que Jacob nación en el 1990, ya que por los libros en crepúsculo tenía 15 mientras Bella que nació el September 13, 1987, tenía 17.))

(Voz de Jacob)

La verdad es que la vida nunca sale como uno la planea. Ya sé, ya sé… se supone que yo no soy una persona profunda, no es típico de mí decir estas cosas tan… no sé ¿profundas?

Si tuviésemos que medir en una escala del 1 al 10 el grado de profundidad que tengo simplemente diríamos que yo sería el 0; y para que engañarnos, es que nunca he sido profundo; no sé, soy más de… de ir de frente, eso es. Sí, yo digo las cosas tal cual, y al que le guste bien y al que no… bueno, ya sabe dónde está la calle ¿no?

A decir verdad… yo nunca había pensado en eso del amor, antes de volver a ver a Bella quiero decir. No sé, era más bien… yo era un crío ¿vale? Nunca me había interesado por las chicas, a decir verdad, hasta entonces me habían parecido más bien criaturas un tanto… débiles. No débiles en el sentido de… inferiores, dios me libre; es más bien… no sé, hay que cuidarlas, hay que protegerlas… Bella es así, o lo era antes de… convertirse en monstruo. No, perdón, en vampiro… a veces se me olvida un poco lo que soy…

La verdad es que no puedo recordar… del todo lo que era… bueno, ser licántropo. Es curioso, pero cuando amanecí siendo vampiro no recordaba nada de mi pasado, y cuando digo nada es nada, cero, tabla rasa. Ahora es cuando más o menos recuerdo bastante, y no os creáis, aún ahora hay cosas que me sorprendo recordando por primera vez, recuerdos olvidados… no sé, es algo así como que de pronto un trocito más de mi memoria vuelve o algo así, da miedo.

¿De qué hablábamos antes? Ah, sí, de que no soy profundo y de que era un… patoso en lo que se refiere a… chicas.

Cuando volví a encontrarme a Bella yo tenía 15 y ella tenía 16 aún, ya sé, me pasa 2 años, pero yo nací antes en meses; el caso es que fue algo… alucinante, de pronto me preocupaba por ella, me hacía feliz verla, y me alegraba cuando mi padre me contaba que iba a ver a Charlie. La verdad es que creo que cuando me enamoré de ella fue aquella tarde en la playa, ella estaba curiosa, quería saber más sobre las leyendas de vampiros y todo eso de mi tribu. Por aquel entonces yo pensaba que eran solo que a nuestros ancianos se les iba la olla o algo así. Claro que luego cuando me llegó el cambio y me explicaron me di cuenta de todo.

El novio de la chica a la que quería era un vampiro, seguro que se moría de ganas de beber su sangre; y yo no podía permitirlo. Así que cuando Edward desapareció fue como un mensaje divino para mí, tenía vía libre y Bella estaba hecha polvo, solo tenía que… bueno, estar ahí y esperar. Estaba seguro que lo que me habían dicho de que del roce surge el amor era cierto, así que esperé, y esperé, y esperé… me hice muy amigo suyo, y la verdad es que al principio me bastaba, pero luego fue a peor.

Luego descubrí que necesitaba más… oh, recuerdo que llegué hasta a robarle un beso a la fuerza. El puñetazo que me dio fue espectacular, ella se rompió el puño y a mí no me hizo más que cosquillas. Me dijo pena la verdad.

Para ser sinceros se me rompió el corazón cuando me dijeron que Bella y Edward se iban a casar, verles casarse… Fue horrible, deseaba matarle… Si le hiciese daño a Bella yo seguro que le iba a matar.

Pero bueno… en cierto modo me alegro de que no funcionase. Me pasé un tiempo un poco… de bajón. Pero al final como dicen por ahí, un clavo saca a otro clavo… las chicas son lo mejor para olvidar un desengaño. Además, Leah es única para ayudar a eso, te da un motivo para estar cabreado por sus ironías ácidas, y luego los muchachos. Con Embry es imposible estar mucho rato enfadado, es un payaso y creo que sería capaz de hacer sonreír hasta a la Llorona (Mirtle no, la Llorona, la de las leyendas).

El caso es que cuando pensaba que ya era un patético perdedor, que mi destino era estar solo y amargado, volando de flor en flor apareció 'ella', y menuda 'ella'.

La primera vez que la vi llevaba pantalones ajustados negros, una especie de camiseta que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, botas de motera y una chupa de cuero negra. Tenía el pelo atado en una coleta a media cabeza y llevaba gafas de sol. Me confundió con Ephraim Black I, que dicho sea de paso debía ser una momia porque el segundo Ephraim, el más famoso era el bisabuelo de Billie.

Y la verdad, no supe que era impronta así de primeras, me costaría un poco aceptar aquello, más aún cuando en aquella reunión se identificó como Vampiro. Era en plan de… ¡Yo, yo que voy a estar enamorado de un vampiro! Antes me cortaba las venas que estar enamorado de una vampiresa.

Sin embargo… no sé, era como si ella fuese distinta, como si no fuese tan… vampiro. Según la iba conociendo mejor más claro me quedaba que estaba enamorado de ella, que no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarme y todo eso.

La verdad es que la primera vez que la conoces suele parecer un poco… fría, y chula; da miedo. Por aquel entonces, tenía la mirada demasiado fría, parecía estar expulsando hielo por los ojos, daba miedo mirarle a los ojos porque parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría y te mataría. Sin embargo, cuando la conocías mejor te dabas cuenta que en realidad tampoco era tan mala. No atacaba a críos, tampoco a inocentes, protegía a los humanos un huevo y nunca cedía a la tentación de la sangre humana. Ella misma se designaba como 'ovo-vegetariana' porque solo se alimentaba de sangre animal y lo que llamaba 'sangre muerta' que es como llama a la sangre de trasfusiones y a una variedad que creo que es sangre clónica, hecha artificialmente. Sabe bien, pero la verdad es que no tanto como la fresca, aunque últimamente están haciendo unas geniales que saben como a la fresca.

El caso es que tuve que acabar aceptando que estaba improntado de ella, mucho más, que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de ella. Si hubiese estado improntado aún hubiése podido controlarlo; alejarme de ella, sentir que me moría durante algún tiempo y luego descubrir como con Bella, que todo parecía parte de un sueño; pero el caso es que también estaba total y profundamente enamorado de aquella mujer tan fría.

Y bueno, que me estoy yendo por las ramas. Se supone que aquí tenía que hacer una breve introducción a lo que voy a contar a continuación y he acabado dando un discurso sobre amor y todo eso que haría potar hasta al más duro.

Comenzaré un poco desde el principio, desde que tenía 4 años.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Verano de 1994; La Push, WA, USA

"¡Jacob!" Me llama mi madre. "¡Jacob, cariño!"

"Lo siento Charlie, no sé dónde se ha podido meter ahora este hijo mío." Le dijo papá a alguien que no conozco. "Mira Bella, estas son mis hijas Rachel y Rebecca, tienen ya 7 años, pero a vuestra edad, eso no importa ¿verdad que no?"

"¿Y dónde puede estar el pequeño Jacob…?" Dice mi madre de pronto. "¡Aquí está!" Afirma abriendo del todo la puerta del armarito donde me había escondido y cogiéndome en brazos para hacerme reír.

"Vaya, que grande está ya el joven Jacob." Me dijo un hombre vestido de policía que hizo que me cogiese con más fuerza a mamá.

"Oh, Jake… pobre, pobre…" Me dice mamá. "¿Te ha asustado Charlie?"

"Por eso a los críos no les gusta mi uniforme." Afirmó él. "Pero… mirad lo que os he traído ¡ha!" Dijo sacando unas piruletas del bolsillo.

Mis hermanas nunca han tenido problemas para los dulces, y aunque a mí me gustan, creo que no acabo de fiarme del todo de ese hombre.

"Gracias Charlie." Le dicen mis hermanas sonriéndole mientras mamá me deja en el suelo.

"Creo que a tu hijo no le gustan los uniformes." Le dijo Charlie a papá rascándose la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Jacob aún es demasiado pequeño." Afirmó papá.

"No hagas caso a papí…" Me dijo mi mamá dándome un beso y haciéndome reír. "Ya sabes que a veces no sabe cómo portarse…"

"Mami… ¿quién es esa?" Le pregunto fijándome en la chica que está jugando con mis hermanas a pillarse por el pasillo mientras nuestros papás se van al salón de casa.

"Se llama Bella, y es la hija de Charlie, que es un amigo de papá." Me dice sonriéndome. "¿No quieres ser amigo suyo?"

La verdad es que esa chica tampoco parecía tan terrorífica como su papá; así que al final acabé acercándome a ella.

"Hola." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Me llamo Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Jacob." Le dije contagiándome de su sonrisa.

La verdad es que nos haríamos muy amigos, o eso creo; el caso es que todos los partidos de baseball y football que echaban por la tele solíamos pasarlos juntos mientras nuestras madres estaban de compras. Así que al final acabamos siendo amigos casi por la fuerza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Primavera de 1995; La Push, WA, USA

"¡Te he vuelto a pillar!" Me dijo Bella divertida mientras levantaba la tapa de mi escondite.

((Por cierto, lo del escondite viene a que en los humanos comienza a los 36 meses y en los lobos es un juego bastante común hasta la adultez; venía más que nada por lo de las raices de lobo y todo eso. Luego cuando crece un poco más ya le salen las ganas de jugar a pillar con la gente, sobre todo con las 'hembras', jeje.))

"Jooo… siempre me pillas." Me quejé.

"Sería más difícil si no llevases siempre ese perro de peluche." Me dijo divertida.

"¿Te gusta?" Le dije feliz. "¡Me lo ha regalado mi madre por mi cumpleaños! Se llama Pup."

"Pup suena bien." Me dijo tocándolo. "¡Que suave es!"

Esa chica me gustaba, en el sentido que al crío que era entonces podía gustarle una mujer, claro; era muy simpática y como pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos cuando nuestros padres se juntaban a ver los deportes o bien echar partidas de cartas… ya se sabe, el roce hace el cariño.

"¡Jake, Bella, mamá ha preparado tartas!" Nos dijo Rachel gritando desde el porche trasero. "Y nosotras hemos intentado hacer galletas."

"¡Vamos!" Me dijo Bella feliz.

"No sé cómo te pueden gustar tanto las galletas…" Le dije mientras me arrastraba. "Mis hermanas no saben hacerlas, siempre les quedan… ¡yuck!"

"Ojalá yo supiese cocinar como ellas." Me dijo Bella.

"Podemos hacer pasteles de barro luego, si quieres." Le dije yo.

Mamá y papá me habían dicho siempre que había que tratar a las niñas bien, que había que cuidarlas y tener mucho cuidado con ellas porque eran delicadas. No podía estar más de acuerdo; aún recuerdo cómo Bella no hacía más que caerse una y otra vez, a veces lloraba y yo la consolaba como podía siendo como era yo dos años menor que ella.

Así que cuando acabamos de merendar volvimos a salir fuera, esta vez a jugar a hacer comidas con barro y hierbas y ramitas.

"¡Mira Bella, una tarta de cumpleaños!" Le dije.

"Pues yo he hecho unas galletas, pero… se me han roto…" Me dijo mostrándome la masa amorfa que se había formado en el suelo con trozos de barro secos.

"Es que has cogido barro seco." Le dije. "SI quieres moldearlo tiene que ser barro húmedo." Afirmé cogiéndole un puñado de barro húmedo. "Ni muy mojado porque se queda líquido ni muy seco porque se rompe con facilidad…"

"Jo, que listo eres Jacob." Me dijo sonriendo mientras entre los dos intentábamos hacer otra tarta.

"Henry Clearwater, un amigo de mi padre, me enseñó a trabajar con barro." Le dije. "Y me ha prometido que cuando sea un poco más mayor me enseñará a tallar madera." Le conté feliz por poder compartir aquello con alguien que parecía sorprendida de cosas tan tontas como saber de barro o del bosque que nos rodeaba.

Claro que ella también era interesante. Me contaba cosas sobre su pueblo, a veces ibamos nosotros a verlo, y era… ¡era muy grande, mucho más que la reserva!. ¡Además, las tiendas tenían muchísimas chucherías!

Ya entonces era agradable; sin embargo… poco después su madre y ella se fueron.

Mis padres decían que sus padres se habían peleado, que su madre se había ido a vivir a Fénix y que el jefe Swan se quedaba en Forks, de donde era.

El resto de veces que nos vimos fue en verano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Verano de 1999; La Push, WA, USA

Aquel año había sido desastroso para nosotros. En invierno mi madre había muerto, un accidente de coche, como yo tenía 6 años tampoco me quisieron decir gran cosa. Fue más bien el decirme que mamá no iba a volver… que no iba a volver a hacernos galletas ni tampoco a leernos cuentos…

Todo esto había sido en Invierno; pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Ese verano, Bella no volvió. Me hubiese gustado poder contárselo, al menos a ella.

Sin embargo… no vino, ni ese verano, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Primavera de 2005; Forks, WA, USA

Había ido a la playa con los chicos. Con Sam y el resto. La verdad es que tampoco era un día genial, era más bien… un día perfecto para hogueras.

"Tú eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?" Le pregunté.

"Bella." Me dijo ella.

"Me llamo Jacob Black." Le dije tendiéndole la mano para presentarme en un gesto amistoso. "Tú compraste el coche de mi papá."

"Oh" Me dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano suavemente. "Eres el hijo de Billy. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti."

"No, soy el benjamín... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores.—Rachel y Rebecca." Le confesé.

La verdad es que era con ellas con las que más tiempo había pasado, al fin y al cabo.

"¿Han venido?" Me preguntó.

"No." Le contesté. "Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai."

"¿Está casada? Vaya…"

Parecía atónita, aunque la verdad… no me apetecía mucho hablar con ella ahora de cómo mi familia se había ido a la deriva.

"¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen?" Le dije para cambiar de tema.

"Me encanta, y va muy bien." Me contestó.

"Sí, pero es muy lento." Le dije riéndome. "Respiré aliviado cuando Charlie lo compró. Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones. "

"No es tan lento." Me dijo medio molesta.

"¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?" Le pregunté para probarla..

"No."

"Bien. No lo hagas." Le aconsejé sonriendo.

Por fin conseguí que ella me devolviera una sonrisa.

"Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente" Afirmó como intentando defenderse.

"Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio." Admití entre risas.

"Así que fabricas coches..." Me dijo.

Parecía impresionada, así que ahí vi un hilo del que tirar para intentar ligar con ella.

"Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas." Afirmé fardando un poco.

"¿No sabrás por un casual dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis?" Me preguntó bromeando.

Entonces yo negué suavemente.

"Lo siento." Le dije haciéndola reír. "No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte."

Luego la charla se desvió un poco de nosotros porque Lauren se metió en medio y tuvimos que cambiar el tema, pero al final después de un rato corto pudimos volver a hablar tranquilamente los dos.

"¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks?"

"Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo." Me dijo haciendo una mueca que me hizo sonreír dado que la entendía bastante bien.

La verdad es que era guapa, más de lo que podía recordar de las veces que nos vimos. ¿Cuándo se había pasado de ser Bella, la chica con la que hacía tartas de barro, a Bella, la chica de sonrisa preciosa y cara angelical?

"¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo?" Me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Su mirada era cautivadora; me estaba mirando a través de los párpados. No pude evitar incorporarme de un salto con bastante predisposición.

Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Bella metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón.

"De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años?" Me preguntó mientras parpadeaba como las actrices de la tele.

"Acabo de cumplir quince." Confesé adulado.

La verdad es que era agradable que por una vez una chica me echase más edad de la que tenía, más aún, su propia edad.

"¿De verdad?" Me dijo a la vez que su rostro se llenaba de una expresión de sorpresa que era encantadora. "Hubiera jurado que eras mayor."

¡Sí! Eso debía significar que me consideraba de su edad, más o menos. Eso era bueno, al fin y al cabo, las chicas solían salir con chicos más mayores o de su edad ¿no?

"Soy alto para mi edad." Le expliqué intentando darle a ver que era normal.

Esa tarde resultó que acabó sonsacándome y haciéndome contarle las leyendas sobre vampiros que me habían contado en la reserva. Y el resto supongo que está claro… Me enamoré de ella como ya he dicho, cuando su novio el 'vampiro' se fue me acerqué, luego él volvió, volvieron juntos… el caso es que al final acabé con el corazón roto; después de un tiempo comencé a curarme a base de salir con algunas chicas. Un tiempo con una, otro con otra… Una existencia un poco triste, la verdad. Bueno, no tanto, si consideramos que tenía a varias chicas jóvenes a mis pies.

Al menos hasta que llegó 'ella'.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Verano de 2008; La Push, WA, USA

El primer indicio que tuvimos de ella fue más bien la palabra del anciano tío de Seth y la del propio Seth.

Seth me la había descrito como una especie de motera, pero cuando la vi la verdad es que no sería franco si no dijese que me pareció más bien una motera-sexy.

¿Cómo podría describir la sensación que sentí?

Fue como un vacío en el estómago, como cuando te montas en la montaña rusa con el estómago vacío; mariposas en el estómago mientras me fijaba en cada uno de los detalles de esa chica.

Ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, pelo largo, negro y más o menos liso, piel medio dorada pero pálida… medidas de modelo…

Era como estar viendo a un ángel, fue amor a primera vista; hasta que nos enteramos de que no era tan 'normal' como sugería su indumentaria y sus modales.

Habíamos estado hablando de unos crímenes y acabamos nombrando a Bella, la hija de Charlie y la esposa de Edward y ella nos dijo que seguía siendo humana.

"Pero..." Le había dicho yo. "Se casó con esa sabandija chupasangre..."

"No sabes mucho de los vampiros ¿no?" Me contestó. "Parece que lo único que os preocupa a los licántropos en general saber sobre los vampiros es cómo matarnos y nuestras debilidades."

"¿Eres un vampiro?" Le dije.

Me había pillado de improbisto así que me alejé instintivamente de ella y acabé dándome un golpe contra la mesa que me causó un ligero corte que sangró un poquito.

Con cuidado se me acercó y me puso un cleenex contra la herida que seguramente se cerraría en segundos.

"¿Tanto problema supone eso?" Preguntó suavemente presionando en la herida. "No te preocupes, soy algo así como 'vegetariana'." Dijo lamiendo una gota de mi sangre que se le había quedado en el dedo con un rastro de sangre tras esta empapar el cleenex. "Bueno, 'ovo-vegetariana' más bien. Nunca bebo sangre humana propiamente dicha." Afirmó levantando el cleenex para comprobar que ya no había herida. "Gran don para la regeneración. Dudo que te quede cicatriz. En fin, os tengo que dejar."

"Espera." Le dije sujetándola suavemente por la muñeca. "Eso que has dicho sobre un nuevo licántropo... me ha llamado la atención."

Qué podía hacer, era como si aunque supiese que ella era una 'femme fatale' no pudiése alejarme de ella. Mi cuerpo no me obedecía sabía que estaba jugando con la muerte y no me importaba.

"¿Cómo podemos saber que dices la verdad?" Le preguntó Sam. "Sobre lo de que eres neutral."

"Podría haber acabado con los tres tipos que tienes escondidos vigilando todos nuestros movimientos y luego haber comenzado con vosotros dos." Le contestó ella. "Pero no os he tocado un pelo. Si confías o no en mí es cosa tuya. Mira bien dentro de ti ¿qué te dice tu corazón?"

"Que no puedo confiar en un chupasangre." Le dijo Sam.

"Y que dice la verdad." Salté sin querer.

"¡Jacob!" Me riñó Sam.

Aún así, me había enamorado de ella a primera vista, creo que por entonces era más bien asociado a la impronta. No sé cuantas broncas me pude llevar, de todos los miembros de la manada, incluso de mi padre que me dijo que no pensaba y que era un inconsciente. Sin embargo, él fue el primero en aceptarlo y me ayudó a aceptarme yo mismo, a ver que el amor que le tenía a mi 'dama de la muerte' no era nada insano, que era normal y aunque fuese peligroso, estaba seguro que no pasaría nada.

Gracias a él, comencé a aceptarlo.

Y gracias a dios, a ella parecieron no importarle demasiado mis intentos aún torpes de conquistarla; comenzando por el llamarla por cualquier tontería y con cualquier excusa solo para oír su voz. Intentaba quedar con ella cuando estuviese descansando del trabajo… y supongo que se daría cuenta; dios, ahora que lo recuerdo me avergüenzo de mis patéticos y evidentes intentos de ligarmela. Gracias a dios he ido mejorando, en parte gracias a ella; aún recuerdo sus lecciones de cómo convertirnos del 'lobo' de la historia en el 'príncipe encantador'. Yo tan solo iba por verla, para saber qué tenía que hacer para conseguir ganármela y conquistar su corazón.

Claro que ahora que caigo, creo que ella también estaba comenzando a desarrollar cierto sentimiento de cariño hacia mí, aunque ella también parecía desentrenada en el campo de aquel tipo de relaciones. Como por ejemplo, cuando estuvo cuidándome cuando me hirieron mientras la ayudaba; me habían dicho que estuvo todo el rato a mi lado, y cuando me desperté, intuyó que no iba a poder sobrevivir a base de los sueros esos raros y cuando había ido a comprar las pizzas porque le daba pena haberse aprovechado de saber que dos jugadores de élite eran vampiros lo que les hacía mejores deportistas mientras que el resto de gente no lo sabía, me había comprado comida del chino: arroz tres delicias. Podría no haberlo hecho y haberme forzado a tomar el suero, pero lo había comprado; eso debía significar que ya entonces estaba desarrollando un sentimiento un poco raro de cariño.

Y cuanto más atenciones de cualquier tipo tenía conmigo, más enamorado estaba yo de ella.

Había estado enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo; poco a poco habíamos ido rompiendo barreras juntos; poco a poco yo había ido consiguiendo ganarle terreno e ir derribando lentamente la coraza de siglos de auto-protección que había levantado en su corazón, derribar sus defensas y reparos por miedo a hacerme el menor daño a mí.

Y la primera vez… bueno, vale, la primera vez que hicimos el amor tampoco fue muy romántica. Ella estaba muriéndose de dolor por su largíiiiisimo periodo menstrual que coincidía con el de las lobas de 4 patas que campaban por los bosques, y no había sido 1, habían sido 9, uno tras otro. Y en uno de esos 'polvo-maratones' que nos metíamos algo falló y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Nos quedamos embarazados ¡y yo no podía ser más feliz!

Fue la excusa perfecta para que me permitiesen casarme con ella, deprisa y corriendo pero gracias a las chicas Cullen y a su primo Louie consiguieron montarnos una boda que ni para la realeza.

El día de mi boda había sido el más feliz, entonces ya no me cabía ninguna duda de que además de improntado estaba profunda y totalmente enamorado de ella.

Era y siempre ha sido como una conexión cósmica.

Así que… cómo no iba a sentir el shock que me desbloquearon sus recuerdos cuando la tuve entre mis brazos muerta tras sacarla de aquella cárcel de alta seguridad.

MI corazón acababa de partirse en miles de trozos; había ansiado la inmortalidad para estar la eternidad con ella; sin embargo, gracias a mi cabeza hueca que me había confundido de mujer, había acabado matándola.

Sentía cómo por los ojos me salía sangre, era el dolor más grande que he sentido nunca.

Mi mujer, mi amada, mi amor… mi todo, mi Isabella estaba muerta en mis brazos.

Era el peor día de mi vida.


	10. Chapter 10: Chad

**Capítulo 10: Marcas y marcajes.**

¿Qué por qué llevo este piercing en el labio? Je, si solo fuese ese piercing el que tengo… Lo que quiero decir es que hay más marcas por las que se me podría reconocer aunque me cambiase de apariencia, que no lo voy a hacer porque adoro la apariencia que tengo, las chicas me adoran así que… ¿para qué cambiarlo si a todos nos encanta mi aspecto?

No sé, yo no soy como mi amor, ella siempre está metida en alguna movida, a veces me planteo si no es un iman para las movidas; cuando no es una es otra.

Pero bueno, que me desvío del tema; las marcas.

Digamos que tengo varias marcas personales aparte de mi aspecto y mi personalidad atractiva, jeje. Concretamente tengo 4 tatuajes y nada más y nada menos que 5 piercings; alucinante ¿no?

Desde luego no todos se ven a simple vista, ni aunque me ponga camisetas sin mangas; supongo que cuando las llevo se me ven solo dos tatuajes y un piercing, el del labio. De todas esas marcas creo que mi 'familia' me conoce todos, salvo el último que me hice y eso es porque me lo hice cuando estába yo solo haciendo un encarguito y eso, dolía un poco, pero a las tías les vuelve locas, dicen que mola mucho, aunque claro, también les gustaría sin él, jeje. De todas formas, no voy a hablar de ese en concreto, es mejor que nos olvidemos de ese y nos centremos en el resto que no están en zonas tan comprometidas y que sí que tienen un significado concreto.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Isla Andro, Bahamas, Caribe; 1916 (21 años)

"Objetivo neutralizado." Dije sonriendo cuando le rompí el cuello a mi presa que me había tocado perseguir y el tipo calló al suelo muerto y desnucado.

Me divertí mucho viendo cómo el tipo se iba convirtiendo en cenizas en el fuego que le prendí puesto que estaba sobre un montón de ramitas y una especie de helecho raro de la zona tras rociarle de la gasolina que había llevado.

Mientras sonreía viéndole arder sin moverse puesto que le había roto las piernas y los brazos en la pelea y tras desnucarle me entretuve haciéndole la columna un cisco y así cargándome la médula espinal que pudiese tener, mientras sonreía me fui chupando las heridas que tenía y la sangre que me había salpicado.

Entonces fue cuando llamé a Isabella.

"Objetivo neutralizado y borrado." Le dije divertido usando la jerga que me había dicho que se usaba y que había aprendido porque me divertía pensar que estaba actuando como los espías de las pelis.

"Bien." Dijo. "¿Procedimiento?"

Paso a paso le conté todo abreviado, incluyendo la localización exacta y el proceso sin meterme en detalles.

"Genial, acabo de limpiar el mapa." Me dijo. "Estoy en Cuba, espérame."

"Cuba, suena bien." Le dije. "Si no te importa, iré yo para allí."

"Como quieras." Me dijo. "Te esperaré en Santiago de Cuba, en dos días."

"En uno." Le dije divertido pensando en los datos que había memorizado del caribe.

"Me encantaría verte llegando hasta ahí en ese tiempo." Me dijo con ironía.

"Llegaré, y entonces me pagarás una ronda, y de 0- nada menos." Le desafié.

"Está bien, si llegas aquí en un día o menos te pagaré esa ronda." Me dijo tras reírse a su manera. "Y estoy pensando… si de verdad consigues llegar en un día o menos entonces te haré un regalo, uno que creo que te gustará."

"Me encanta apostar contra ti." Le dije antes de colgar.

Llegar a Cuba no iba a ser muy difícil, y con un poco de suerte podría divertirme cazando algo por el camino; un tiburón con un poco de suerte y si no, un delfín o igual, hasta una cría de ballena que eran fáciles de cazar y que no podía cazar mientras estaba con Isabella, solo había cazado una y había sido una cría de orca mientras estaba en el ártico y ella cazaba la madre o el padre.

En efecto, antes de llegar a tierra virgen de Cuba aún cacé un delfín haciendo que me atacasen varios y dejé pasto de los tiburones el cadáver de su macho y de la hembra.

Me costó casi 3 cuartos de mi tiempo, orientarme y calcular una ruta… al final llegué a Santiago de Cuba a tiempo, allí pregunté y llegué a la posada como media hora antes del final del tiempo límite de la apuesta.

Cuando llegué allí oí unos aplausos suaves que me hicieron ver a Alex sentada en un rincón aplaudiendo muy suavemente y sin llamar la atención.

"Me parece que he cometido un error premeditado." Dijo. "Me alegro de que hayas ganado."

"Eres rara." Le dije divertido mientras me pasaba una bolsa de sangre. "Se supone que tendrías que decir que te fastidiaba que hubiese ganado. Es lo lógico ya que te he quitado tu cena de lujo de hoy."

"No." Dijo. "Sabía que lo lograrías, solo que no pensé que tan pronto ¿sabes? Creo que hice bien convirtiéndote."

"¿Acaso lo dudabas?" Le dije divertido poniendome más cerca de ella y cara a cara. "Ya hasta me he hecho a este cambio. Me gusta, de verdad."

"Te dije que es genial." Afirmó ella. "Por cierto, dentro de una hora tenemos vez."

"¿En dónde?" Le dije.

"¡Ah!" Dijo ella. "Eso es un secreto, parte de la sorpresa. Te dije que te haría un regalo más ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero…" Dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Era esto lo que habías pensado?" Le pregunté a Alex cuando el hombre cubano y con pinta de congoleño sacaba una aguja como de un kilómetro y me decía algo que Isabella me tradujo como que me quitase la camisa.

"Te juro que solo duele un segundo." Me dijo.

"¿El pinchazo?" Le pregunté.

"El pinchazo es eso, luego sentirás un poco de calor durante unos cinco minutos y se acabó." Me dijo suavemente mientras me soltaba y quitaba la ropa del torso.

"No me da miedo." Afirmé. "Lo que no veo es… con lo clásica que eres tú ¿cómo es que apoyas esto?. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esta… cosa?"

"Demostrar tu valía, tu valor." Me dijo. "Verás, resulta que esta costumbre se remonta hasta la antigua roma; los romanos usaban los piercings de los pezones como signo de valor. Eso por no decir que estos son especiales." Me dijo mostrándomelos. "Me los regalaron en un viaje que hice a África, por salvar a una aldea de uno de los nuestros que llevaba tiempo causando la muerte de las mujeres y obligándoles a buscar las esposas en mujeres de otras tribus." Afirmó mostrándome un par de barras con unas bolitas talladas en lo que parecía marfil. "Son exactamente como los que llevaba el Rey Salomón y por tanto toda la familia 'real' de los jefes de la tribu; llevarlos es un gran honor."

"Creo que debería llevar otro." Le dije apartándole las manos suavemente. "Esos son tuyos, no debería usarlos yo."

"Este es mi regalo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Serán el símbolo que demuestre tu valor, para conmemorar tu victoria en tu entrenamiento; no creas que no soy consciente que para llegar hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo has tenido que usar las habilidades al menos casi a la perfección y no creo que te hayas permitido muchas distracciones."

No, la verdad es que no, ahora que me daba cuenta, no lo había hecho, no me había dado cuenta de que había actuado como un veterano, que por primera vez no había dejado que mis instintos se superpusieran y me había controlado solo, sin tener a Isabella a mi lado para controlarme o solucionarme la vida si yo me descontrolaba.

"¡Ay!" Grité cuando sentí el pinchazo en el pezón izquierdo.

"Tranquilo, es un experto, no suelta ni gota de sangre al hacértelos." Me dijo ella sonriendo mientras abría la mano para que el hombre cogiese los piercings de marfil.

Era cierto, me dolieron las punzadas del agujero y luego vino el calor en la zona por tener un par de agujeros y algo dentro de ellos cediendo un poco la carne; sin embargo, no pude ver el resultado hasta más tarde, cuando fuimos por la noche a bailar a unas hogueras que hacían los habitantes para agradecer a la diosa del mar el año de pesca beneficioso para todos. Era curioso pero entonces decidí que me quedaban bien, y además, llevaba un regalo suyo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

N.Y, USA, 1917 (22 años)

"Hey, Isabella." Le llamé sonriendo mientras la veía entrar al establecimiento donde me estaban haciendo un tatuaje muy chulo en el brazo junto al hombro derecho. "¿Ya has terminado por hoy?"

"Pufff… no veas tú que bonito, tenemos otros 3 casos más de gripe, y ya van 10 en lo que llevamos de semana…" Me dijo. "Es realmente cansado…"

"Pensaba que nosotros no nos cansábamos." Le dije.

"Y no estaba hablando al pie de la palabra era más bien… metafóricamente." Me dijo.

"¿Te dedicas a cazar personas, y ahora me dices que te da pena ver morir a gente de una maldita epidemia?" Le dije.

"Mi trabajo no tiene nada que ver con esto." Me dijo para luego suspirar y sonreírme suavemente. "Perdona chico, siempre la tomo con los que menos culpa tenéis. ¿De dónde vienes?"

"Tengo un regalo para ti." Le dije sonriendo. "Pero me parece que igual mejor me lo guardo para otro rato ¿no?"

"¿Un regalo para mí?" Me dijo. "¿Y eso? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños ni nada."

"¿No te acuerdas?" Le dije levantando una ceja. "Hoy hace 2 años exactos que me ofreciste que te acompañase en tus viajes."

"Vaya, pensaba que no te gustaba cumplir años." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Digamos que es más bien como una especie de aniversario." Le dije divertido.

"Ya te dije que no era necesario que te gastases nada de dinero en mí." Me dijo ella suavemente mientras parábamos en su cafetería preferida donde decía que el café que hacían no le hacía vomitar, literalmente. "En fin ¿alguna pista que me puedas dar?"

"Es algo para toda la vida, seguro que te gusta." Le dije. "Y es algo mío."

Por aquel entonces, sus capacidades eran asombrosas pero aún no había matado ni tocado a nadie lo suficientemente poderoso en la lectura mental como para poder usar eso en mí y sacármelo.

"Veamos… ni idea. Ah, gracias." Le dijo a la camarera cuando le puso su café. "Me encantaría poder decir que tengo algo para ti, pero…"

"No importa." Le dije un poco decepcionado en el fondo de mí porque no le hubiese dado la misma importancia que yo al hecho de que hubiésemos hecho ya 2 años juntos.

Sin embargo fue algo curioso, porque cuando pasamos por una tienda que me gustaba mirar desde fuera porque tenía una ropa muy chula de la época, me dijo que se había olvidado de algo y quedamos a una hora en el piso que compartíamos en la gran ciudad.

Esa misma noche, mientras nos tomábamos unas rondas sentados en el sofá viendo la tele a oscuras volví a sacar el tema del regalo.

"¡Qué chulo!" Me dijo sonriendo y mirando el tatuaje. "¿Es un murcielago? Hum, esto parece griego ¿qué pone?" Me dijo tocándome las letras que en el local de tatuajes habían pensado que eran una especie de cadeneta tribal como si fuese una niña pequeña, con curiosidad y moviéndose a milímetros del tatuaje como una cría mirando una mariposa por primera vez.

"Pone exactamente 'I love Isabella' ¿a que ha quedado chula?" Le dije sonriendo divertido y complacido por el efecto que había tenido en ella.

"Mola, pero… apuesto a que yo sí que te sorprendo más." Me dijo cambiando la cara a la de picardía con cierta ironía que ponía cuando conseguía pillar a alguien.

"Pero si dijiste que no tenías regalos para mí." Le dije sorprendido.

Con cuidado ella sacó una bolsa de papel sellada con una especie de lazo y me lo puso delante.

"No es que sea gran cosa pero…" Dijo mirándome cómo rasgaba el papel sin ninguna finura. "Qué pena… me gustaba el papel." Afirmó suavemente cogiendo los trozos rasgados con cara de dolor.

"Te compraré otro." Le dije yo descubriendo un paquete envuelto en tela y con otro lazo.

En cuanto lo descubrí, no pude evitar que mis ojos se quedasen como platos al ver una chaqueta que hacía días que habían llevado nueva y que me había encantado.

"¿Cómo…?" Le dije sin saber cómo ponerlo en palabras.

"Tuve que discutir con el vendedor porque la única pieza en tu talla era la del escaparate." Dijo sonriendo divertida mientras daba un sorbo más a su bolsa de sangre.

No pude resistirlo, aunque sé que no le gustaba mucho que le demostrase mi afecto de esa forma, me lancé a su cuello y le comencé a dar besos en la cara hasta que le pillé la boca.

"¡Vale, ya!" Me dijo riéndose y dándome toquecitos suaves en le pecho para pedirme que nos separásemos. "¡Eres un jeta!"

Lo de jeta me lo repetiría durante lo que llevábamos de eternidad, el sello 'jeta' se convertiría en mi sello de distinción y a ese tatuaje irían siguiéndole más marcas que me hicieron especial y me daban una identidad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Poblado Zulú, Sabana Africana; 1930 (25 años)

"Hey, Isabella." La llamé sonriendo mientras cargábamos con un par de 'corredores' de la sabana en trozos en unas bolsas de cadáveres a cachitos. "Hoy hay fiesta en la aldea del jefe."

"Ya, el bisabuelo del jefe es un tipo majo." Dijo ella cargándose mejor el guepardo que les había cazado porque dijeron que se había cargado a uno de sus cazadores.

Sabíamos que había sido ese porque aún llevaba un trozo de sus ropas en unos de los colmillos para probarlo. "Siempre me han tratado bien en su tribu."

"Claro, como eres su protectora…" Le dije con ironía. "Menudo ángel nos hemos echado todos."

"Hombre, yo nunca he dicho que sea un ángel." Me dijo sonriendo mientras llegábamos a unos metros de la empalizada donde parábamos para evitar cantar tanto entre el resto de gente.

"Que no lo digas no quiere decir que no lo seas." Le dije bromeando. "Por cierto, hablando del jefe..."

Aquel hombre era realmente admirable, la gente de la tribu eran de una tribu que luego generaría lo que hoy en día llamamos masais, así que eran altos de narices. Creo que hablaban zulú o algo así, yo no les entendía ni papa pero Isabella parecía entenderles.

Así que era divertido oírles hablar.

"Chad, el jefe dice que nos hará un regalo." Me dijo Isabella.

"Genial, ya era hora de que nos diesen algún regalo por lo que hacemos." Le dije para que me mirase mal. "¿Qué? A ti te gusta trabajar por la cara pero yo prefiero algo con recompensa ¿sabes?"

"Eres un puñetero materialista." Me dijo suavemente pero sin quitarle peso a sus palabras.

La verdad es que habiendo oído que eran descendientes del rey salomón, esperaba una recompensa de oro o joyas que ya comenzaba a tener guardados en una cuenta; pero cuando nos metieron en una cabaña apestosa puesto que allí no sabían lo que una buena sanidad hacía, nos mandaron sentarnos en el suelo y vi que sacaban unas agujas rudimentarias y unos tarros comencé a preocuparme.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté. "¿A dónde van con eso?"

"Chad, tranquilízate, no pasa nada." Me dijo Isabella. "Es para un tatuaje."

Ahora que caía, el hombre nos lo estaba contando y por los gestos veía que iba a por eso.

"¿Un tatuaje, con ese material?" Me quejé.

"Es la forma tradicional." Me contó. "Es igual que los otros pero más lento."

"Y más doloroso." Le dije. "Además, a qué viene esto."

"Es nuestro regalo." Me dijo. "Bueno, el regalo a ti. Para que te consideren parte de la tribu."

La verdad es que si pensaba que iba a ser doloroso, debo decir que me quedé corto; no es lo mismo que te pinchen con una aguja mecánica de hace mucho que era más rápido que la agonía de que fuesen poco a poco porque las agujas eran realmente antiguas y manuales.

De pronto, después de un rato, el hombre que me tatuaba me dijo algo.

"Dice que ya está." Me tradujo Isabella. "¿Lo ves, agonías?. ¿A qué no era para tanto?"

Entonces me miré la marca; era un tribal y tampoco era tan complicado ni tan feo.

"Es... bonito." Le dije.

"Es un tatuaje simbólico." Me explicó para hablarle al hombre en su idioma y luego ir traduciéndome a mí. "Dice que aquí en África hay varios motivos por los que hacer un tatuaje tribal: Identificar a los clanes, tribus y familias; tatuajes de matrimonio que sustituyen a los anillos; los de rito de paso, que en tu caso son piercings; los que representan a tu animal tótem, como protección o también como forma de mostrar tu valor principal; y los que se hacen por motivos mágicos o espirituales que suelen llevar los chamanes de la tribu." Me fue explicando contando con los dedos como el hombre y pareciéndome gracioso. "En este caso es un tatuaje para declararnos familia." Me explicó mostrándome el suyo bajándose un poco un guante para mostrarme la base de su muñeca casi en la mano donde estaba el mismo tatuaje que el mío. "Originalmente, los tatuajes tribales fueron empleados para identificar agripar tribus, clanes y familias." Me contó. "Not only did this enable you to easily identify one another, or recognize distant relatives, but it was generally believed that your tattoos would allow you to find your tribe and join it again in the afterlife. Today, fraternal orders, gangs, members of the military and other organizations also have designed tattoos that are recognizable to their fellow brothers and sólo se hizo esto para permitir identificarse fácilmente unos a otros o reconocer a parientes lejanos, pero en general se cree que su tatuaje le permitiría encontrar a su tribu y unirse de nuevo en el más allá. Hoy en día, las órdenes fraternales, pandillas, los miembros de la militares y otras organizaciones también han diseñado tatuajes que son reconocibles a sus hermanos y hermanas; pero claro, eso ya lo sabes ¿no?"

Sí, claro que lo sabía, en Nueva Cork, cuando me hice el mío había visto que los chicos de las diversas bandas se hacían al menos un tatuaje igual.

"Entonces... ¿somos familia?" Le dije sujetándome la muñeca marcada.

"¿Acaso lo has dudado alguna vez?" Me dijo sonriendo con ironía. "Ahora ya es oficial, no voy a poder librarme tan fácilmente de ti."

Vale, era una chorrada como una catedral, pero me encantaba pensar que teníamos una marca en común, cosa que Ivvan no tenía, además, solo la llevábamos los dos puesto que a día de hoy solo nosotros hemos estado en esa tribu de África. Así que... podríamos decir que es casi como uno de los otros tatuajes que me mencionó, uno de esos que se hacían en las bodas y que me dijo que sustituían a las alianzas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Tokio, Japón; década de los 70's (65 y pico años)

"Sí, por aquí todo bien." Le dije a Isabella mientras caminaba por Sibuya mezclándome con la gente nocturna que poblaba aquella gran ciudad, día y noche.

"¿Ya te estás alimentando bien?" Me preguntó. "Mira que en Asia lo de los vampiros es algo..."

"Que sí, mujer." Le dije feliz de que se preocupase un poco de mí, a su manera. "¿Qué tal te va a ti con tu 'familia'?"

"Bien, mi tío Cayo me ha mandado a cazar un tipo que al parecer dejó que alguien le viese; así que me toca cazar a ese hijo de p--a y al humano que lo sabe." Me dijo. "Al parecer es un chaval aún."

"Oye, también podrías hacer como con aquella chica del loquero." Le dije. "¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Hombre, llevas razón, por ahora parece que Iverie se está adaptando bien." Me dijo como pensativa. "Ya veremos ¿vale? No siempre puede funcionar, primero veré cómo va."

"No te gusta matar críos, aunque personalmente me parece que su sangre tierna es lo mejor." Le dije para picarla un poco.

"¡Pedazo animal!" Me dijo cayendo como siempre. "¡No es gracioso chincharme con eso!"

"Bueno ¿y ya sabes cómo se llama el crío?" Le dije.

"Edmound, tiene pinta de ser un adolescente un poco emo." Me dijo. "Hasta lleva el pelo medio negro y medio blanco."

"Los críos de hoy en día están todos locos." Le dije bromeando.

"Será que te haces viejo, Chad." Me dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide... feliz cumple del paso."

"¿Era hoy?" Le dije. "Vaya... otro año que lo cumplo separado."

"42 años ya." Me dijo. "Tendrías como 65 y pico años de verdad."

"¿Tan viejo sería?" Le dije sonriendo. "Vaya, me alegro de no verme tan arrugado. ¿Has visto a tu querida hija?"

"No, está con Ivvan en una misión." Me dijo. "Andan por cerca de los Urales, así que cuando acaben les pedí que fuesen a la escuela, para que Lillian pueda jugar un poco con alguien, con eso de que últimamente estamos siempre todos de misión la pobre debe llevar tiempo sin jugar con nadie."

"Anda que... menuda cría." Le dije. "Oh, te dejo. Voy a ver si entro en un local."

"Eh, primero infórmate." Me dijo. "He oído algo sobre la gente que persigues."

"Me he enterado del nombre." Le dije. "Son tres hermanos, se llaman Gakusen."

"¿Los Gakusen?" Le dije. "Vaya... no sabía que eran tres..."

"¿Les conoces?" Le dije mientras entraba a un antro donde al parecer hacían tatuajes y de donde habían salido los dos mayores.

"Sí, son japoneses, nunca salen de allí." Me dijo. "Pero pensaba que solo eran dos, como de nuestra edad, uno un poco mayor de apariencia pero tampoco tanto. Me cuesta creer que se les haya ido la mano. Parecían monjes budistas."

"Tienen el pelo largo." Le dije casi riéndome de su confusión.

"Lo sé, me refería a sus ideas." Me dijo.

"Oiga, prohibido esos cachivaches aquí." Me dijo un japonés cachas e hiper-tatuado plantándoseme delante.

"Lo siento Isabella, te tengo que dejar." Le dije. "El increíble Hulk oriental me echa la bronca."

"No le muerdas ¿vale?" Me dijo antes de colgarme.

No, no pretendía crear más problemas. Se supone que no debía llamar la atención, y ahora iba a coger a unos vampiros que al parecer estaban documentados puesto que Isabella les conocía.

"Perdone, ese tatuaje..." Le dije reparando en que tenía traspapelado un dragón que le había visto a uno.

"Lo siento, es un dibujo de mi hijo." Dijo 'la masa' ocultándolo. "¿Venía a hacerse algún tatuaje?"

"Sí, me ha gustado ese tatuaje." Le dije. "¿Podría hacérmelo?"

"Es solo un dibujo de un crío." Me dijo. "Tengo cientos de diseños mejores."

"Nah, me gusta ese." Le dije. "Lo que no sé muy bien es dónde..."

"Está bien..." Dijo el hombre sudando un poco nervioso. "Siéntese por aquí, hay revistas, coja la que quiera."

"Gracias." Le dije sentándome.

Si Isabella o Ivvan hubiesen estado allí seguro que me hubiese caído una buena, por sentarme en vez de estar de pie que sería lo que me daría ventaja en caso de ataque.

Lo de hacerme un nuevo tatuaje no había entrado en mis planes; sin embargo, ahora que me iba a poner a ello me agradaba la idea de llevar un dragón y cuando me encontré con una foto de una revista me di cuenta de dónde quería la marca.

"Ya sé dónde quiero el dragón." Le dije al hombre cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta.

"Disculpe las molestias." Dijo uno de los hombres a los que seguía. "Pero no nos gustan los curiosos."

Eso me hizo poner en guardia.

Sin embargo, tal y como había dicho Isabella, aquellos tipos parecían budistas, aunque se les hubiese ido un poco la mano.

"No hemos sido nosotros." Me dijo mientras me hacían el tatuaje del dragón en un lado de la cadera a un lado del ombligo y saliéndome de la zona de los calzoncillos que llevase. "Tenemos un miembro joven e inexperto."

Un miembro joven e inexperto, ese debía ser el hermano menor.

Aunque no era partidario de la solución de Isabella, pensé que si ella les conocía lo mejor sería mencionarles la opción de la escuela y ofrecérsela, como ella solía, como alternativa a una muerte lo más lenta y dolorosa posible.

No me pareció demasiado duro el convencerles, aunque tampoco parecían demasiado convencidos ni yo tampoco sabía todo lo referente a lo del colegio, solo lo básico: nueva vida, aprender a ser un buen vampiro, en el caso de habilidades especiales aprender a controlarlas, vida al margen del resto del mundo... a mí personalmente no me parecía mala idea para pasar un tiempito y descansar de la vida ocultándote del mundo en general.

"Está bien." Me dijo mientras me acababan de poner el tatuaje. "Iremos."

"¿Así, tan fácil?" Le dije.

No sé, esperaba algo más duro, pelear, una apuesta...

"Bueno, llevamos tiempo pensando lo de desaparecer una temporada." Me dijo. "Nunca hemos salido de Japón, así que... supongo que va siendo hora de salir de aquí."

"¿Y tus hermanos estarán de acuerdo?" Le dije.

"Mi hermano sí." Me dijo. "Su hijo no tanto, pero no cuenta."

"Un momento ¿no erais los tres hermanos?" Le dije.

"Eso decimos, porque a nadie le cuadraría que un adolescente de 19 años aproximadamente pudiese tener un hijo de unos 16." Me contestó. "Ya está, tu dragón."

Sentí un poco de tirantez al levantarme y miré a ver qué tal me había quedado.

"Vaya, mola." Le dije mientras me ponían el parche para lo de la postilla.

"Se supone que es la marca de una familia yakuza." Me dijo mostrándomela. "Sobre lo de desaparecer no te preocupes, nosotros nos las apañaremos. Tú ocúpate de tener lista una forma de escape."

"¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en vosotros?" Le dije. "Habéis causado unos asesinatos con desaparición de gente. Asesinatos que no se han podido asociar a la mafia."

"Mi hermano y yo somos gente pacífica, deseamos tomar la mano que nos tiende tu escuela." Me dijo. "A ninguno de los dos nos gustaría perder un hijo y un sobrino."

No sé qué me hizo confiar en su palabra, pero me fié y me pasé dos días haciendo papeleos para poder salir de allí los 4 juntos. Al tercero, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto de Nara esperando para coger el avión nocturno al viejo continente llegaron los tres, justo cuando comenzaba a barajar la posibilidad de que Isabella, a la que le había contado cómo había ido todo y que estaba deseando ver mi tatuaje nuevo, se confundiese al mandarme confiar en ellos, justo entonces, llegaron ellos.

Se sentaron tras de mí.

"¿Has traído los papeles?" Me preguntó el mediano.

"Aja. ¿Habéis dejado atado lo de desaparecer sin llamar la atención?" Les dije.

"Estamos todos muertos, en la ría de Tokio." Me dijo el mayor. "Un ajuste de cuentas entre bandas."

"Genial." Dije levantando una mano con los pasaportes falsos y los billetes de avión en ellos. "Haremos parada en un par de sitios antes de llegar al país, y luego tendremos que correr un poco hasta llegar."

"Genial, correr mola." Dijo el menor de los tres sonriendo divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

En cuanto al resto, dejaré los piercings para otro rato, y como veo que me quedo sin tiempo, solo diré que me hice un tatuaje más, una rosa negra en el glúteo izquiero.

Este me lo hice de nuevo en N.Y., USA, durante la década de los 80. Me gustaría decir que fue producta de una borrachera, pero los vampiros no bebemos nada que no sea sangre, y como mucho podemos sentir un ligero puntillo con sangre de alcohólicos o de gente que se ha enganchado una buena justo antes de beberles la sangre.

No, este tatuaje me lo hice cuando me enteré que la rosa negra se identifica con la casa Valerius; fue como una forma de llevar siempre a mi amada 'Valerius' conmigo.

Una tontería de la 'juventud' eterna que tenía, lo sé, ella nunca podrá quererme como yo la quiero, pero... es una forma de sentirme bien. Tonta, pero una forma.


	11. Chapter 11: James

**Capítulo 11: Pequeña heredera (James).**

Muchas veces me preguntan por qué es que trataba y sigo tratando a mi prima Isabella Alexandrine con tanto cuidado y como si fuese especial. Vale, es especial, no solo porque se convertiría en la matriarca cuando la condesa muriese sino también porque era una niñita especial ya desde su más tierna infancia.

No sé, siempre ha sido una niña especial en ese sentido, era un auténtico bicho, siempre corriendo, siempre tan atenta con todos... y no era más que un comino y ya podías verla mediando en conflictos antes de que llegase la condesa; vale que sus soluciones de muy pequeña eran un poco... de eso, de cría, pero desde los 3 años ya te daba a veces soluciones que ni la mismísima condesa, y, vale, algunas eran un poco... de cría, pero eran efectivas y al menos te hacían reír y se te olvidaba que tenías un conflicto con otro 'primo' como ella nos llamaba a todos los de apariencia joven o medio joven de la casa.

Aunque también creo que cuenta el hecho de que durante años su madre y yo fuimos... íntimos...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Rumanía, año 1611 dc.

Era raro, no es que me soliese pasear por los terrenos de la mansión, sin embargo, sabía que Victoria tenía una casa en ellos, así que esa mañana me había sorprendido yendo por allí cerca cuando me enteré de que llevaba unos meses sin pasar por la casa principal, lo que yo había estado fuera en una 'mini-campaña' contra una casa enemiga.

Se supone que no debería haberme pasado, no era un vampiro puro en el sentido de la palabra y por tanto era un poco inferior a ella, sin embargo, eso no impedía para que le tuviese un cierto cariño especial que era superior al cariño que tenía a otras damas de la casa.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué me di cuenta que algo no iba bien. Normalmente me habían dicho que había gente trabajando en los alrededores y que nada pasaba desapercibido a los oídos del mayordomo, sin embargo... esta vez parecía todo desierto.

Ding Dong... Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que me abriesen, no porque no hubiese podido pasar sino porque me parecía de mala educación irrumpir en una casa sin haber avisado primero de que me pasaría.

Entonces oí un grito rasgando el aire y me asusté por lo que mandé al garete el protocolo y entré en la casa por la puerta sin esperar a que me abriesen.

Aquello no estaba bien, olía a sangre y a algo que no sabía muy bien qué era pero que enloquecía mis sentidos con un tipo de frenesí.

"Disculpe señor." Me dijo de pronto el mayordomo apareciendo de la nada tras de mí y pillándome desprevenido. "¿Deseaba algo?"

"¿Dónde está Victoria?" Le dije cogiéndole por las solapas. "¿Por qué huele a su sangre?"

Con un solo golpe se había soltado y me había mandado a unos metros mientras se ajustaba la ropa.

"Me temo que la señora Victoria no podrá recibirle ahora mismo." Me dijo. "La señora no está en condiciones de recibir a nadie."

De nuevo oí gritar y luego un llanto agudo que me dejó helado.

"Pavel, ve a llevarle a María una palangana con el agua de la tetera, por favor." Le dijo el mayordomo al chico que no me había dado cuenta que estaba allí hasta entonces.

Intenté avanzar hacia el cuarto de donde había salido el grito y donde podía oír el llanto de una cría de algo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me dijo sujetándome cuando fui a pasarle.

"Tengo que verla." Le dije soltándome. "Esto no me gusta un pelo."

"La señora ha..." Comenzó a decirme.

"Pierre, ha sido niña." Le dijo la vieja ama de llaves entrando y llevando un delantal sucio de sangre en la mano. "Oh, señorito James."

No me esperé más, le di un golpe al mayordomo y conseguí escaparme y me colé por la puerta donde salía el tal Pavel.

Entonces la ví por primera vez, estaba en el regazo de Victoria, mi Victoria.

Allí estaba Victoria, con un bulto envuelto en una tela clara y sonriendo mientras lo acunaba. Estaba radiante a pesar de estar llena de sudor y tener aún un ligero olor a sangre.

"¡James!" Me dio Victoria cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

"Victoria, qué..." Le dije sintiendo que no podía hablar.

"Oh, James, ven..." Me pidió suavemente estirando una mano hacia mí. "Mírala... ¿no es preciosa?"

"Pero no sabía que..." Le dije dándome cuenta de todo. "Embarazada..."

"Lo he estado ocultando." Me dijo. "Es..."

"¿Quién es el...?" Le dije con la voz un poco temblorosa puesto que me dolía que no fuese mía.

"No lo sé." Me dijo. "Ha sido un regalo del cielo."

Mentía, lo sé, pero no podía quitarle razón, parecía un regalo del cielo. El primer nacimiento normal en siglos, el nacimiento de una nueva heredera del clan Valerius.

Entonces el bebé se despertó y bostezó.

"Es... ¿es una lamia?" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Quieres... quieres cogerla?" Me dijo.

"No creo que..." Le dije.

"Ven, estira los brazos..." Me dijo suavemente.

La verdad es que nunca pensé que sujetar a una cosa tan pequeña fuese algo tan especial, pero cuando abrió sus ojos y me miró... ejem, vale, eso fue especial.

"Tiene los ojos verdes." Le dije yo.

"Supongo que el padre o yo tendríamos los ojos verdes cuando nacimos." Me contestó.

Entonces ambos nos callamos. No se sabía quién era el padre, y al parecer, ella tampoco diría nada.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con la familia?" Le pregunté. "Sabes que querrán saber quién es el padre."

"No lo sabremos." Me dijo. "No voy a dejar que le persigan y lo cacen... además, todos se alegrarán por mí." Afirmó recuperando a la niña y besándole la cabeza suavemente.

"Sabes que esto no puede quedar así." Le dije levantándome. "Un embarazo sin estar casada, en la línea de la condesa..."

Iba a irme ya cuando me di cuenta que algo me sujetaba; apenas hacía fuerza, pero allí estaba, sujetándome un dedo con poca fuerza.

"Me parece que le gustas." Me dijo Victoria mientras me soltaba yo mismo sin hacer apenas fuerza.

"Es solo un bebé, apuesto a que ha sido un acto reflejo." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Palacio de la condesa Arianna Valerius, Rumania, año 1613 DC. (2 año)

"Ey, James." Me llamó Ben Al-din mientras estaba alimentándome un poco con la última presa que habían hecho. "¿No vas a ir a saludar a Victoria?"

"¿Acaso ha vuelto?" Le dije.

"Nuestra amada compañera es más afortunada de lo que parecía." Me dijo Jaques con ironía y sonriendo. "Le han perdonado porque la cría es una lámia."

Tal y como ella me había dicho, que pronto se olvidarían de que no había padre porque la niña había nacido lamia y eso era motivo de alegría puesto que era la primera lamia que nacía en siglos, desde su madre y esta era bastante mayor ya.

La verdad es que me alegraba volver a verla allí, sobre todo cuando la vi con una cosita preciosa tras ella, escondida tras las faldas de Victoria y mirándonos a todos los que íbamos con miedo.

"Vaya, así que esa es la famosa..." Dijo Jaques.

"Isabella Alexandrine Valerius." Nos dijo Victoria. "Vamos cariño, saluda a tus primos..."

La verdad es que no parecía muy cómoda que digamos, era como si le diésemos miedo.

"Me parece que nos tiene miedo." Le dijo Alastar.

"Es normal." Dije yo agachándome un poco intentando poner mi cabeza a la altura de la suya. "Es su primera visita a la casa ¿no?"

"Sí, hasta ahora ha vivido con nosotros en mi casa." Nos dijo Victoria.

Entonces no me extrañaba que nos tuviese miedo, los críos temían a lo desconocido; sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, la niña soltó las faldas de Victoria y nos miró.

"¿Les saludas ahora?" Le dijo Victoria suavemente cogiéndola en brazos y dándole un beso antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo.

Era curioso, porque era una niña que apenas parecía haber aprendido a caminar y se cogió un poco torpemente los bordes de la falda y estiró un poco hacia arriba para agacharse un poco y caerse de culo.

"Vaya por dios." Dije poniéndole la mano ante la cara para ofrecerle ayuda a levantarse mientras los otros parecían medio reírse un poco entre dientes puesto que la verdad es que era divertido ver la caída. "¿Te has hecho daño?"

Entonces sacudió la cabeza con fuerza mientras se levantaba sola como podía.

"No te ofendas, pero es que los desconocidos le dan miedo." Dijo Victoria suavemente y preocupándose un poco. "Me pregunto cómo reaccionará con la condesa... Y me da miedo dejarla sola porque si se echa a llorar me parece que no la va a poder calmar nadie..."

"¡Victoria!" Le dijo la condesa entrando por la puerta y yendo a abrazarla sonriendo mientras la pequeña se escondía tras de mís piernas.

"Esto... creo que no tiene mucho miedo a los extraños." Murmuré mientras los otros nos miraban.

"¿Y dónde está mi tataranieta?" Dijo la condesa.

"Esto..." Dije cuando me miraron a mí.

"Perdónela, señora..." Dijo Victoria. "Es que aún es muy pequeña... Isabella, sal cariño."

"Es... parece del montón." Dijo la condesa cuando la vio tras de mí. "Y qué pequeña... ¿no le das bien de comer?"

"Solo tiene dos años." Le dijo Victoria.

"¡Vaya, entonces está grande!" Dijo la condesa mientras la niña se cogía con más fuerza a mi pierna.

"Discúlpela." Le dijo su madre. "Es que aún está asustada de los desconocidos. Isabella..." Le dijo entonces.

La verdad es que la pequeña no parecía muy por la labor de salir a que la viese la condesa.

Entonces me agaché con cuidado y la cogí en brazos; no pesaba apenas, era más bien... como coger una hoja de papel.

"Vamos pequeña, esta señora es tu tatarabuela ¿no quiere que te de caramelos y te haga mimos?" Le dijo Shawn recordandome los cuentos de críos que le había visto leer.

Entonces la pequeña miró a la condesa; la verdad es que hasta a nosotros nos daba miedo, sobre todo porque sabíamos que al ser tan ancestral era peligrosa aunque su apariencia severa y recta también imponía bastante, con que a una niña tan pequeña...

"Isabella Alexandrine... mira lo que tengo por aquí." Le dijo la condesa sacándose un lazo de la manga. "Dime ¿te gusta?"

Desde luego estaba claro que la condesa era terrorífica pero sabía cómo tratar con los niños, al instante la pobre dejó de parecer tan aterrada y miró el lazo.

"Vamos, te lo pondré." Le dijo la condesa suavemente viniendo a cogerla.

Ya no me acordaba, pero la condesa podía ser como una abuela un poco rara con los niños si se lo proponía.

"¿Habéis visto que pequeña?" Dijo Alastar.

"Me cuesta creer que una cría así se vaya a poder convertir en una matriarca…" Dijo Bel Al-din.

"A mí no." Acabé diciéndoles yo.

La verdad es que había algo en esa niña que me hacía confiar en ella y en las posibilidades de que fuese una buena matriarca cuando la condesa estirase la pata o bien entrase en letargo.

De ahí cada uno se fue a su bola, y cuando Nina y otras chicas se llevaron a la pequeña a darle de cenar algo, vi que Victoria parecía que se iba a ir; lo que es más, la vi preocupada.

"Victoria, qué… ¿estás bien?" Le dije.

"Sí, sí, estoy… bien." Me dijo.

"Te conozco, te pasa algo." Afirmé.

"Es por Isabella…" Acabó reconociendo susurrando. "La condesa dice que le gustaría que se quedase aquí un tiempo… para instruirla un poco, pero… solo tiene 2 años, es muy pequeña aún." Me dijo preocupada.

"Debe haber un error." Le dije. "Es un bebé aún, lo justo que puede andar un poco."

"Sí, pero la condesa dice y tiene razón que tiene que ir acostumbrándose al contacto con todos…" Me dijo. "Señor… ¡Es muy duro… ella aún necesita estar conmigo!"

Con cuidado le puse una mano en el hombro y miré a otro lado, me hubiese gustado abrazarla, pero en aquella época no estaba bien hacerlo.

"Tranquila, nosotros cuidaremos de ella." Le dije suavemente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Palacio de la condesa Arianna Valerius, Rumania, año 1614 DC. (3 años)

"¡Isabella!" La llamé cuando una vez más estaba escondida de nosotros. "Otra vez te has jugado las lecciones." Le dije levantándole del suelo por el cuello de las ropas desde atrás mientras ella pataleaba por lo que la cogí mejor. "No deberías jugar así con la condesa."

"Es que... la abuelita no hace más que reñirme..." Me dijo.

"¿Otra vez has vuelto a desobedecerla y a escaparte?" Le pregunté suspirando.

"Quiero ir con mi madre." Afirmó suavemente. "¿Por qué no viene a verme?. ¿Ya no me quiere?"

La pobre... llevaba casi un año sin poder ver a su madre. Victoria había entrado en un letargo corto y estaba en su casa, y la pobre niña la echaba de menos, como es normal.

"Estoy seguro que no ha venido aún porque no ha podido." Le dije intentando calmarla un poco. "Sabes que pronto vendrá, va a ser tu cumpleaños ¿no?"

"Sí, claro." Dijo dándose cuenta y volviendo a ser feliz en parte. "¡Sí!"

"Bueno, pues ya está." Le dije. "No tienes por qué estar triste ya, vamos a volver, la condesa te estaba buscando ¿sabes?"

"No quiero... me da miedo..." Dijo ella. "Se enfadará cuando se entere de que he vuelto a irme..." La verdad es que la condesa podía dar miedo, pero a aquella niña la trataba bastante bien, comparado con como trataba al resto. Hasta había hecho llevar a una neófita que antes era cocinera para que le hiciese la comida a la peque.

"Veamos, vamos a hacer un trato ¿vale?" Le dije cuando se me ocurrió una idea. "Si me prometes que te portarás bien y harás caso a lo que te diga la condesa, luego te dejaré que vengas conmigo a ver cómo entrenan unos jóvenes ¿vale?"

"Sí." Dijo tras pensárselo un poco.

"Pero no quiero oír que has vuelto a escaparte de tus deberes ¿oyes?" Le dije levantando un dedo amenazadoramente en broma.

"Sí." Me dijo.

La verdad es que en aquella época era una niña realmente adorable, era pequeña, pero ya comenzaba a mostrar cualidades para el liderazgo de la familia, no como cabeza de familia militar aún pero... sí como conciliadora. Conocía ya a bastante gente en la familia, mujeres que ella llamaba primas en el caso de las más jóvenes aparentemente y tías en el de las más mayores físicamente.

Concretamente a mí me consideraba primo pero me solía llamar 'manito' (de hermanito), y debo reconocer que a mí se me caía la baba con ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Hermanito!" Me gritó Isabella corriendo hacia mí por el pasillo seguida de Alastar que le acompañaba supongo que tras las clases con la condesa. "Hermanito, ya he acabado por hoy. La 'abuelita' me ha dejado irme hasta mañana." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Hay que ver, que cariños." Me dijo Alastar divertido. "Me ha dicho algo de que hoy es una invitada a las sesiones de entrenamiento."

"¿Te has portado bien?" Le pregunté a la pequeña sonriéndole para que asintiese con fuerza. "Buena chica. Me temo Alastar que hoy la señorita es mi invitada en las sesiones de entrenamiento. Así que... voy a tener que buscarle una espada de juguete."

"¿Estás loco?" Me dijo. "Si te pillan te cortarán la cabeza."

"¡Ay, no!" Dijo Isabella abrazándose a mi cuello con fuerza.

"Tranquila, peque." Le dije sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda para confortarla. "Es solo una forma de hablar. Además ¿tú crees que la condesa me haría eso?"

"No le dejaré." Me dijo. "Le diré que no lo haga. Eres bueno..." Afirmó haciendo aguantar la risa a Alastar.

"Hay que ver con la princesita." Dijo él mientras a ella la dejaba en el suelo para que fuese ha hacer un avioncito por el campo de entrenamiento mientras algunos tipos la miraban. "Me parece que ya sabemos a quién acabará eligiendo para casarse en un futuro ¿no?"

"No digas tonterías." Le dije. "Soy casi como un hermano para ella. Está sola y soy de los pocos que conoce desde el principio. Además, a ti también te tiene mucho aprecio, confía mucho en ti también ¿no?"

"Sí, eso es cierto." Me dijo cuando la vimos caerse al suelo sin tocarlo porque la recogió Corven.

"Con cuidado, primita." Le dijo él.

"Isabella, ven aquí, anda." Le dije suavemente para sacar unos guantes y unas telas para ponerme a enrollarle del tobillo al muslo de su piernecita de 3 años y pico y luego ponerle los guantes. "Si quieres jugar también te vas a proteger un poco, no queremos que te hagas daño ¿no?"

"No." Dijo.

"Muy bien." Le dije.

"A ver, todos juntos." Les llamó Alastar. "Fiiiirmes. Hay. Muy bien, como podéis ver, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, compañera más bien. Así que... quiero que todos tengáis cuidado con ella."

"Sí, no sea que la pisemos." Dijo alguien.

"Y que sepáis que el que le ponga un dedo encima se las verá con nosotros y luego con la condesa." Les avisé.

La verdad es que a la chica tampoco se le daba mal, le explicabas las cosas y lo cogía a la primera, eso sí, su espada pesaba ni lo que un pai pai.

"Bueno, y ahora pelea por parejas." Dijo Alastar. "James ¿te ocupas tú de la cría?" Me susurró.

"Desde luego." Le dije. "Apenas puede sujetar la espada."

La vi caerse al suelo al tropezarse con su falda y ni siquiera lloró, así que suspiré y corrí a su lado. Teníamos prohibido mostrarnos tal cual éramos ante ella, sin embargo, esto más que por protegerla era por evitar que huyese de su destino, solo que me daría cuenta más tarde, siglos después.

"Tienes que tener cuidado." Le dije alcanzándole su palo y devolviéndoselo mientras ella estaba de rodillas. "¿Te has hecho daño?"

"No." Me dijo. "Era la falda... es muy larga... me la he pisado..."

"Y te has puesto perdida." Afirmé atusándole un poco las ropas sin fuerza para no hacerle daño y quitarle el polvo que se le había quedado al caerse. "Como te vea la condesa..."

"Shhh... es un secreto." Me dijo haciéndome sonreír.

"Sí, cierto, es un secreto." Le dije imitando su gesto de silencio y cogiéndole el meñique para sellar nuestro trato.

La verdad es que entonces no me di cuenta o tal vez, no quisimos darnos cuenta; para nosotros, una mujer guerrera era algo realmente fuera de lugar, inconcebible; ni siquiera la condesa era de ese tipo, tampoco lo necesitaba, un solo golpe de la condesa con un palito era más letal que un mandoble de espada dado por cualquiera de nosotros. Nosotros no la habíamos visto pelear nunca, si alguna vez hubo que hacerlo nosotros los hombres nos habíamos ocupado.

Pero esta niña que apenas abultaba un comino... esta niña sería grande, una leyenda que devolvería al nombre Valerius todo su esplendor...

El hecho de que jugase con el palo como si fuese una espada me dio qué pensar, al final, le hice una espada de madera a medida para ella y ella misma desarrolló un método para evitar pisarse las faldas mientras entrenaba.

Con el tiempo, comenzaría a ser medianamente buena, no mejor que nosotros que nos dedicábamos a eso; sin embargo, el día en que ella se unió a los Vulturi, que se habían consolidado como nuestra realeza mientras que nosotros, los Valerius nos manteníamos al margen como siempre, fue especialmente triste.

"¿En serio vas a unirte a ellos?" Le dije.

"Será una oportunidad." Me dijo. "Hace tiempo que soy parte del mundo nocturno, sabré cuidarme sola."

"Ya, pero... aquí eres una princesa." Le dije. "¿Por qué querrías pasar a ser una simple peón a las órdenes de otros?"

"Es mi oportunidad." Me dijo. "James, tú siempre has sido como un hermano para mí, necesito que al menos tú me comprendas. Necesito que me reconozcan, aquí siempre seré una muñequita como las otras chicas, la princesa, vale, pero no puedo ser quien soy. Necesito sentirme viva, me preocupa nuestro mundo, quiero protegeros."

Protegernos, ella nos deseaba proteger a todos nosotros, típico de ella, pero juntándose con esa gente...

"No te preocupes por mí, James." Me dijo acariciándome la cara. "Yo siempre seré vuestra líder, pero... siento que uniéndome a ellos podré mejorar y protegeros mucho mejor."

"Cuídate, por favor." Le pedí rindiéndome mientras ella montaba a su caballo como un hombre y con las faldas anchas cayendo con gracia hasta sus gemelos.

Fue un segundo, era rápida, pero no tanto como nosotros, se situó a mi espalda y me dio un abrazo.

"Cuidaros." Me dijo antes de irse a caballo.

"¡Prométeme que me escribirás!" Le grité mientras se alejaba y recibiendo como respuesta un gesto de mano como asintiendo.

Las noticias no llegaron ese mes, tampoco ese año, sin embargo, llegaron; eran cartas breves, con dibujos de muchos sitios, algunos exóticos. Sin embargo, siempre nos alegraron, a todos.


End file.
